Power Rangers Dragon Force 2: The Fight Continues!
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: The fight continues as the dragon rangers wage war against the Dragon Queen, Azalia. More secrets will be unlocked, and the truths that the ranger know, will be challenged. The journey continues...
1. The Vengeance Of An Avenger

The impact of Lauren's death had hit hard for the rangers. Every ranger, retired or current in Reefside, still mourned their loss. Kim was grief stricken like crazy, and Tommy was the perfect example of a mess, which resulted in him taking a leave of absence from work. However, non of it compared to Ryder. He took it harder then anyone else.

Yes, the red fire dragon ranger was head over heels in love with Lauren. So when he saw the Azurezord blow up, killing both Slasheria and Lauren, it really messed him up. He had reverted into an even worse form of himself before he became a ranger. He would lash out at everyone who dared say something about her demise.

Currently, a week and a half passed by. Ryder took to monster battling as a way to take his growing anger out on. Ruthlessly defeating every monster in his path. Finally, now they were done with the current one, he fell to his knees, still morphed. His visor and gout cover slid into the helmet. He let a few tears loose. Karmyn and Carl, his two best friends, ran to his side, and comforted him.

Karmyn: It's okay. Ryder. Let it out.

Ryder did indeed let a few more tears out. But he got up, and reluctantly began to walk home. Of course, by now, his face was covered again. And he kept walking.

It didn't take him a long time to reach his destination, which was his homw. He was mentally exhausted. He couldn't bear with Lauren's passing. However, when he went in, he saw his mother, Karen Collins, crying as well. She noticed him.

Karen: Red ranger? What are you doing here?

Ryder didn't even care at this point. He slipped out of transformation. He let his mother know. His father already knew, so why not. Especially now. He didn't care. And the revelation surprised Karen. She ran up, and embraced her son.

Ryder: you weren't meant to find this out. But right now, I could care less about minor details.

Karen: I...I am...surprised. However...I...I can't let you continue.

Now this shook Ryder out of his mental haze. He looked at her with surprise, and anger. Tears still streamed down her face.

Ryder: That's something that's not up to you to decide.

Karen: You have to stop. I can't bear to lose you to.

Ryder: Mom. I know you were close to Lauren but-

Karen:-It's not that. Your father just called. Wesley. He's...He's...

As soon as Ryder heard his brother's full first name, he knew something was wrong. And judging by how his mother suddenly wanted him to stop being a ranger (although he had to admit, he wasn't that surprised when she told him, because it was a dangerous duty to fulfill), along with her own tears. Obviously, she also knew about Wes being the red Time Force Ranger.

She kept crying. Her sobs of sadness coming out full blown. Ryder was parying that Wes wasn't killed.

Ryder: What's wrong with Wes?

Karen: He...was killed.

It was as he feared. His older brother, the best brother Ryder could ask for, and the Time force Red Ranger, was dead. He let a few tears go himself. His anger boiling up again. He knew it had to have been somebody against the rangers.

**On Azalia's island fortress...**

Azalia had just seen the events that had transpired over in Silver Hills. She smiled, upon seeing the monster that had did what many monsters before had failed to do. Kill a ranger. She chuckled. Lothor approached her, and saw the vision bubble. He to, smiled.

Lothor: So, there is somebody competent enough to carry out the job. No doubt, what many villains, like ourselves, have tried to do, this one monster did so. May have been just one, but it's still better then everything else.

Azalia: Indeed. And thus, we'll recruit him to do our work for us. No doubt...he'll make short work on those rangers.

Azalia chuckled, knowing that she finally had something good to work with.

Two days later, Ryder and Karen were in Silver Hills. They were attending a police funeral for Wes. At least, it was set up that way, due to his command in the former Silver Guardians, now renamed SPD. Tears fell from his eyes, as the gunshots fired in the air, as he was laid to rest. Ryder looked over, to see a crying brunette, and a young five year old boy. Ryder knew who they were. The brunette was Jen Tate Collins. Wes' wife. Although the strange thing about her, from a normal person's view, would be that she was from a thousand years into the future. The boy, was Wes's son, Sky. Ryder tried to contain his anger, and not explode right there.

Sky would grow up not knowing his father. And it was not because of broken love, but because a criminal monster had killed him ruthlessly. As his thoughts kept going into overdrive, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He looked over, to see the solem face, of Eric. At least he was still alive.

A couple hours later, at the reception, Ryder had gone away from the crowd. Right now, he was more stonefaced if anything. By that, he simply had no expression. It was just to damn much. That is when he suddenly threw a fireball infront of him. His whole body erupted in fire. His emotions were causing his powers to fluxuate. Luckily, his clothes didn't get burned. At least not yet.

Eric approached him again, with his wife, Taylor. Ryder sighed, and calmed down. At least there were two rangers he could count on. Yes, he knew about Taylor being a former ranger herself.

Ryder: This is...just so damn wrong. I don't know if I can deal with this.

Eric: You will Ryder. For as long as I've known you, you've never let anything get to you.

Ryder: Yeah. Maybe things finally have. And really Eric, you think you're in pain over losing Wes...My pain goes beyond that. He was my brother. Through blood. But even then, that's not even half of it. That's just the tip of the iceberg that's sinking this ship.

Taylor: Easy there hot head. No need to-

Ryder:-SHUT UP!

Eric: HEY! Don't you ever raise your voice to my wife.

Ryder sneered, and gave Eric the middle finger. His fire aura had re-appeared. His anger flaring up to it's maximum.

Ryder: I could honestly care less about any of you. You're all worthless. Especially you Eric. You could have done more to make sure Wes was alive. So we wouldn't have this argument! So that I would be focusing on taking down the dragon queen. But no instead, you proved your incompetence by not doing enough!

Eric: Don't you ever say that! You weren't there. You have no idea what kind of mess we were in. This monster, was unlike anything else. Unlike any mutant or monster we've faced, this one was one of the most wanted criminals in the entire universe. Ruthlessly evil. Yes. I should have done more. Believe me. But I'm not going to stop until I place that jerk where he belongs. Rotting away in a prison cell. Death would only be to good for him.

Ryder snorted. But he tried to calm down. In fact, he sighed, and nodded.

Ryder: Sorry. I meant no disrespect. It's just...Seeing you to together, it makes me jealous, and hurt. I just pray that neither one of you has to lose each other. The only other person that I know of in this place that understands what I'm going through, is Jen. Because over a week ago, Lauren was killed in action, and dammit...I loved her.

Eric and Taylor were shocked by this revelation. They both hung their heads in mourning for her. That's when a giant being, that looked like a giant blue dog, in a commander's uniform, had approached the three. Eric noticed this, and saluted him.

Eric: Anubis sir, what can we do for you?

Anubis: Nothing commander. I wanted to speak with Ryder here. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation.

Eric nodded, as both he and Taylor left. Ryder looked at Anubis. He had met him before, at the silver guardian's renaming. The two sat down, on the bench that was there.

Anubis: I know how you feel Ryder. And before you explode on me, hear me out. About five years ago, my home planet of Sirius was invaded by a race of warriors called the Troobians. They were lead by a ruthless monster known as Emperor Grumm. He succeeded in taking over. To the point, where the Sirian race is all but dead, as I am the last known one. I lost many friends in that battle, and nearly myself. But most importantly...something that has...haunted me to this day...was the fact I lost my wife, Isinia. I know I could have done more...but the fact remains, that I lost everything. You're the only person I have told this to.

Ryder: Well...it is comforting that there is another who understands this pain. It feels like...some sort of empty feeling...yet it keeps burning, and not in a passionate way, but in this agonizing, crippling way.

Anubis: Yes. That is correct. Unfortunately, you get used to it. The feeling becomes numb. However there is one thing I can say. Don't make the same mistakes I have. I know you're probably thinking about giving up. Don't. You're a power ranger for a reason. A red to boot.

Ryder: I'm not the leader though. That was Lauren. She lead the team. Not me.

Anubis: Maybe, but it's a known fact that Red's are natural leaders. Ones who's loyalties to his or her friends, never dies, and the same for their friends, to them. Remember that.

Ryder:...Perhaps.

Anubis: Regardless if you decide to heed my advice, we do need your help. This criminal, only known as Mirloc, was the one responsible. He is extremely dangerous. Unfortunately, most of the cadets and guardians here are not prepared to face him. Especially with morale down from Wesley's downfall.

Ryder: Oh I'll take him down myself. There isn't any way that he'll be able to take me on. Not with this state of mind. But are you certain it's a wise idea? I'm revenge driven right now. I got no problem with taking him out for good.

Anubis: Well then I suppose it's a good thin you're not part of Space Patrol Delta then. Regardless. I trust your judgement.

Ryder: Well...thanks. But what makes Mirloc so dangerous?

Anubis: He can hide in reflective surfaces, and also trap people and objects inside his chest mirrors. Strategy is key against him.

Ryder nodded. He smirked. If there is one thing he did know, is that light was the enemy in this case. He needed to insure that Mirloc would be defeated. And thus, he would need assistance.

Ryder: There's no time to waste then. I don't know when he'll strike next, but i'm going to be prepared for it.

Anubis nodded. He didn't know what Ryder had planned, but it was beyond his jurisdiction. He left, not saying another word. That's when Ryder pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number. He smiled, when he heard Tyrell answer, as that was who he was calling.

Ryder: Tyrell. I need you to come to Silver hills. Do not waste any time. We've got an important job to do.

Tyrell: Hmmm. Assuming that you need my power over darkness and chaos for something, I can only hope that you know who's responsible for your brother's death. I'll be there immediately. See you in a few hours.

**A few hours later...**

Tyrell had arrived infront of the Collins manor. All the guests had since left. Only Ryder, his father, Eric and Taylor, were there. He was still morphed. He looked around, and saw that it was clear for him to power down. And thus he did, and he embraced his colleague.

Tyrell: Sorry to have taken so long, but you have to remember, that Ragnarok was still badly damaged.

Ryder: I know. But that's not my biggest concern. Right now, we have to get this guy.

Tyrell: Fill me in on the details.

Voice: Well if you're going to catch that scum, now's your best chance.

Ryder and Tyrell turned around. The owner of the voice was one they both recognized, in the form of Ryder's dad, Mr Arthur Collins.

Arthur:He's currently attacking a jewelry store, over in town square mall.

Ryder: Okay. We'll get him. Ready man?

Tyrell: Always.

Ryder and Tryrell: Dragonforce. Dragon Power!

Both rangers transformed. Ryder summoned his G-Rider. But before he got on, Arthur stopped him

Arthur: Ry. Please be careful. This guy is extremely dangerous. As you know, reflective surfaces give him the edge in battle. Mirloc must be defeated. But if you find yourself in over your head, leave. I don't think either myself or your mother could handle losing both sons.

Ryder: I'm well prepared as it is dad.

Arthur: I know.

Eric: Listen Ryder. I know that we are both stressed and angry over what happened. I want him taken down as much as you, but unfortunately, due to my own injuries, I can't. However, I do have something for you.

Eric opened up a case. He was holding it briefly. Inside, was a glass orb. Ryder took it out, and it glowed orange.

Eric: that right there was Wes's power source for his battlizer. I know he would want you to have it.

The orb glowed again, and then went into the suit. Ryder nodded. He felt the power course through his veins.

And a few minutes later, Ryder and Tyrell had found Mirloc. Wes's killer. Before Mirloc had a chance to strike, he was hit with a flame slash.

Mirloc: Hmmm...I thought you power rangers had more honor then that.

Ryder: Screw you!

Ryder launched a fireball just as he transformed into Dragoon mode. But Mirloc opened his chest, and the fireball bounced back. Ryder absorbed his own attack. But Mirloc was slashed across the back by Tyrell.

Tyrell: We know all about you. You use mirrors and reflective surfaces as your means of attack.

Mirloc: you're right.

It was then, that Mirloc vanished. Tyrell sensed that he had gone into the sword of darkness. So Tyrell used his dark powers to keep him in there, before launching Mirloc out with a dark blast to the bground.

Tyrell: Don't do that again. We're not like anyone you've faced before.

Mirloc: Maybe. But...

Mirloc opened his chest, and a bright light shone. Tyrell vanished. He showed up in one of Mirloc's mirrors.

Ryder: Damn. You're not going to get away. You're going to feel the wrath of a dragon. BATTLE FIRE!

Ryder glowed brightly. His armor changed, to be bulkier, and golden patterns. His wings were bigger and gold. He even acquired Inferuno's spikes. Two massive swords were also present.

Mirloc: fool. That won't save you.

He opened his chest again, but got nothing. That;s when Tyrell struck from within, taking control. Ryder smirked inside his helmet, and did a flying kick to Mirloc's chest, effectively destroying the mirrors. Tyrell re-appeared.

Tyrell: Good timing. Could only hold him still for a few seconds while in his mirror dimension.

Mirloc: You are strong.

Ryder: Damn right I am. You killed my brother, the Red Time force Ranger. For that, I'm going to make you suffer. NOVA FLAME BURST!

Ryder was engulfed in flames, and he blazed forward, striking Mirloc hard. He then picked Mirloc up, and began to repeatedly slash him over and over. Tyrell however, was sitting down in a chair, with a bucket of popcorn, eating it (his mouth cover was away). After a few minutes of Ryder's anger, Mirloc was out cold. Ryder was breathing hard.

Ryder: I...I...damn. That felt so good. But you...you're not worth my time anymore. You got what you deserved. I['m done now.

Tyrell: Good. Ran out of popcorn.

Ryder: Dammit Ty. I brought you here for a reason. And that was to not eat popcorn!

Tyrel: You had it under control, so why should I have to interfere.

Ryder sighed, and nodded. Tyrell got up, and picked up Mirloc.

Tyrell: You sure you don't want to finish him?

Ryder: Death would be to easy for him. He deserves the torture, knowing his got defeated easily. Besides...if anyone's going to die, it's going to be your parents.

Tyrell was taken aback a bit. He should have known, but it still stung a bit that his parents had such a big target on them due to their actions. But he couldn't do anything about it.

A little while later, they had successfully dropped Mirloc off at SPD. But they both didn't want to remain long. So they immediately split, heading back to the Collins manor.

Even later then that, at night time, Ryder was looking at the sky. He was sad. That's when Karen approached him.

Karen: Hey Ry.

Ryder: Hey mom. I know that you don't want me to continue. But...I have no choice. I was chosen. This power chose me. So...

Karen:...I understand. It's almost like being drafted. Oh well. Just promise me that if things get tough...you'll get out.

Ryder: I'll try. But I swear...things are about to change majorly. For to long I have tried to keep my anger down. Yet when I unleashed it all today, it felt good. No holding it back anymore. Though I admit...wes's memento...glad it activated upon command for me.

Karen: Yeah. Well, when we get back home tomorrow...just don't get consumed by your anger.

Ryder: I know. I won't.

Karen smiled, and she looked up at the sky with her son, both praying for Wes and Lauren.

**Meanwhile, back in Reefside...**

Hanzo was currently sleeping. That's when a strange light came to him. It woke him up. It was in the form of Laurne, except looking Ghostly.

Hanzo: Lauren?

Lauren: Hey Hanzo. I don't have much time. I just wanted to tell you, that my emerald wound up on another planet. You need to find it. I know that Azalia can sense it. With that...she can find it. If she does...I don't want to think about it.

Hanzo: Of course. I'll make sure that it's secured. I won't let the wind powers be used for evil.

Lauren: I knew I could count on you. But leave immediately.

Lauren vanished. That is when Hanzo woke up for real. He knew what he saw in his dream was real enough. So he got up, got dressed, and let his wings out. He flew over to Ragnarok, with the intention to search for Lauren's emerald in mind.

**A/N: Hey guys. Whew...this took a bit longer then expected to write. And thus, begins the second season of Dragon Force. The action continues, and so will the fun.**


	2. Call To Another World

Ryder was finally starting to feel like his original self when he became a ranger. He had released his anger enough that it was safe to be around him. However, most of the rangers didn't know that. Only Tyrell did. The both rode on their G-Riders from Silver Hills, back to Reefside. However, They both saw the mountain ranger open up. Once opened, they saw Ragnarok rise.

Tyrell: An attack in the city?

RydeR: Not sure. You'd think that while each of the dragons of ours, plus Ragnarok, were under repair, it would be taken care of by the guardians.

Tyrell: True. But then... I'm going to check it out.

Tyrell sped up, and got air. He flew to Ragnarok, just as it was about to actually take off. He got in, and saw that only Hanzo was there. He parked his G-Rider. But before he could approach Hnazo, Ragnarok took off, into space.

Tyrell got up a few minutes later, after being nearly knocked out due to being tossed back. He approached Hanzo, and angrily grabbed him.

Tyrell: what the hell are you doing?

Hanzo: I could ask the same for you.

Tyrell: It was a little suspicious that Ragnarok decided to leave all of a sudden, so I investigated. And seeing you at the drivers seat...one has to wonder what you're up to.

Ragnarok: you best better Tell him Hanzo. I told you they should have been notified.

Hanzo sighed. Tyrell let got of him, and sat down. Hanzo turned towards Tyrell, and began to speak.

Hanzo: Last night, in a dream...Lauren's spirit approached me. She said that her wind emerald had not been destroyed in the blast, but warped to a different planet, and she wanted it to be found before it could be discovered by Azalia. We've managed to locate it, but it's extremely far.

Tyrell: How far we talking about?

Ragnarok: Mirinoi.

Tyrell: Mirinoi? The hell is Mirinoi?

Hanzo: I'm surprised that you don't know about Mirinoi.

Tyrell: Why should I?

Ragnarok: Allow me to explain Hanzo.

Hanzo: Go ahead.

Ragnarok: But first...buckle up.

Tyrell did just that, as Hganzo was already strapped in. Ragnarok went into lightspeed, and began to travel faster then light through space. As the dragon ship did that, many images across the computer screens showed Mirinoi, and some video of it.

Ragnarok: Mirinoi is a jungle planet, located in the Terra Nebula.

Tyrell: Terra Nebula? Isn't that where your home planet is?

Ragnarok: Indeed. Very close to it in fact. Mirinoi was also one of the planets that got messed up during Azalia's ware. It was once a bustling semi-urban, environmentally friendly planet, before Azalia wiped that out. However... I myself should not be surprised that the Wind emerald wnet there. At least it can be protected.

Tyrell: How?

Hanzo: Simple. There are power rangers on that planet.

Tyrell: Ah. That makes sense.

Ragnarok: Indeed. After Azalia's sealing, Zordon along with many Eltarian priests managed to do a couple things for Arcandria, and Mirinoi. For the dragosyn, the zords that were created from the elemental warriors, he synchronized them with the seven treasures of Arcandria. We know this, as the elemental power emeralds.

Tyrell's eyes widened in surprise. He looked at his morpher. He knew that he controlled the power of chaos, and needless to say, it was surprising that he always had part of his heritage with him, aside from blood.

Ragnarok: But for Mirinoi, only five treasures were forged. Being that it was created from raw materials, and not originally there, like the Dragosyn. Those treasures would become, the Quasar Sabers. And for over thirteen thousand years, they remained guarded and unused, until a few years ago.

Tyrell: So these rangers...they could help us locate the Emerald,and guard it until we can transport it back to Earth?

Hanzo: Yeah. I'm not sure if there will be another Wind Ranger, but I can be sure I'm not letting Azalia get her hands on it. It will be Like Slasheria all over again, except a hundred times worse.

Tyrell: Ugh. Don't remind me. I'm half responsible for that mess.

Ragnarok: We're almost here!

Tyrell: That was fast.

Hanzo: It wasn't that far.

Tyrell: But you still haven't answer my question. Why did you go alone?

Hanzo: I'm hoping Azalia didn't detect the emerald. Knowing my luck, she did. But do you think, that she would simply let Earth be for a few days? My guess is no. Which is why I went alone. At least if she comes without Lothor, or simply leaves a creature to do the work, I can still fight her with Ragnarok, while Earth remains guarded.

Tyrell: Oh. Well that makes sense. Well you got me on this mission. Looks like it's just the two of us again, eh?

Hanzo: Yeah. By the way...how did silver hills go?

Tyrell: Total success. Save for maybe one thing, Ryder did all the work. I just kicked back and enjoyed the fireworks. And believe me...there were a lot of fireworks.

Hanzo: I'll have to trust you on this.

While all that was happening in space, Ryder was once again, pissed off. He actually stormed into the Dino base, looking for Tommy. Tommy was there, so perhaps for him, he was lucky he was.

Tommy: What's going on Ryder?

Ryder: You're aware that Ragnarok just suddenly took off, correct?

Tommy: Yeah.

Ryder: Mind telling me why?

Tommy sighed. He wasn't sure if he should tell Ryder about what the deal was. He was afraid about it would get Ryder's hopes up. But he had to tell him.

Tommy: We were recently made aware, that Lauren's wind emerald was not destroyed. You and I both want it to be so, that she wasn't, but...well.

RydeR: Shut up doc.

Tommy: HEY! You might have been her boyfriend, but I am her father. Aside from Kim, nobody's as upset as I am. But we have to deal with that fact. She's gone.

Ryder: Growled, a small flame aura appearing around him. But he quickly calmed himself down, as to prevent it from spreading.

Tommy: However...the emerald survived. But it had vanished to someplace different. A different planet. Hanzo's gone to retrive it. He would have told you guys, except Earth wouldn't be properly guarded.

Ryder: Spare me the details on such crap. I'm going. Besides...Tyrell managed to get on board as well.

Tommy: I don't blame you. Luckily I happen to know where it is. And luckily, I got a friend who can get us there.

Suddenly, the alarms went off. It had shows, that a space craft was leaving the Island fortress of Azalia. Tommy muttered a few curses under his breath. Ryder sighed.

Ryder: I take it, that Azalia knows as well.

Tommy: Looks like it.

Suddenly, the alarm went off again. Tommy and Ryder saw that there was this diamond cobra monster in the downtown area, chewing things up. Ryder sighed.

Tommy: I know what you're thinking Ryder. Why now? Well this is ranger life. Gotta be on guard at all times. Regardless, I have faith in you guys. Especially you.

Ryder: Thanks doc. Honestly, I would have thought you hated me.

Tommy: I don't. You remind me a lot of myself when I was around your age. On top of the fact that in the end, what happened, was not your fault. Don't ever think that it was.

Rydser sighed, and nodded. While it somewhat annoyed him, he needed that. But the look in his eyes, showed he was ready. He got through to the others. They were all communicating with each other at the same time.

Ryder: Guys. Downtown emergency big diamond snake freak dude...or something like that. Tyrell's not gonna join us. I'll fill you guys in later.

Jake: Got it. We're on our way.

The communication was cut. Tommy smirked. He pressed a button, and another part of the dino lair opened up. It showed the G-riders.

Tommy: Hanzo left them behind, knowing that they might be needed.

Ryder: Good call. But I got to get going. DRAGON FORCE! DRAGON POWER!

Ryder transformed. The G-riders teleported out, as Ryder got on his.

A couple minutes later, the five rangers rushed to where the diamond snake was. They jumped off, to attack, but the monster easily deflected them.

Monster: you puny little rangersss though you could defeat Diamond Fang? I don't think ssssso.

Ryder: Let's not waste any time with this freak. Hit him hard and fast. Ready guys?

Rangers: DRAGOON MODE!

The five rangers instantly transformed into their dragoon modes and went for the charge again. Diamond Fang had a little bit more trouble, but he deflected them again. However, Carl did manage to chip a diamond, and his shield caught it. The shield transformed a bit. It now had diamond dragon eyes.

Carl: Of course. Should have known that Diamonds were an Earth substance.

Diamond Fang went to Strike Carl, but he dodged it, and flew up into the air. But he came charging back down, and hit Diamond Fang with a more powerful Delta quake Blast. That left the gut area cracked a bit.

Diamond Fang: Damn. Not good.

Karmyn then tapped diamond Fang on the back. He turned around, and was met with a powerful thunder punch to the gut. Heather followed, with a slash to Diamond Fang's neck. But he quickly recovered, and punched the two ladies away.

Jake: My shot now!

Jake gathered his element into his dagger, which froze it to before the ice saber. He then pointed it at Diamond Fang, and a massive ice ray came from it, freezing the snake in place. But the snake broke free, jumped on Jake, and bit him on the shoulder. While no poison was injected, the fangs did bite through the uniform, causing him to bleed a lot.

Diamond Fang: Who's next?

RydeR: I am freak. I'm the one who's going to make sure that you perish for good. BATTLE FIRE!

Ryder erupted in a pillar of fire, and transformed into his battlizer form. He swung his massive swords at Diamond Fang, and massive fireballs hit the snake. Ryder then went in ans struck the gut with both blades on fire, before he stepped back.

Ryder: NOVA FLAME BURST!

He erupted on fire one again, and flew like a bullet right into Diamond Fang. The force was enough to knock the monster down, and explode. But trhe monster wasn't quite finished.

Diamond Fang: I ssssstill have one trick left!

He pulled out a silver coin, and slammed it against his weakened area. It made him grow extremely large, with his gut totally repaired. Ryder powered down to ranger form, as had the others. Ryder snarled at the monster, from with his helmet. Jake was back up, should repaired by Heather's healing magic.

Karmyn: The dragons are still under repair. We can't do anything right now.

Ryder: Yes we can. I for one am not going to stand by. Hopefully they will hear our call.

Heather: Right. The guardians.

Carl: Let's do it then.

Rangers: We call upon the power of the guardian dragons!

Their message was delivered, as three rays of light emerged from three different directions, each creating the guardians dragonzords. And they surrounded Diand Fang, and immediately assaulted the snake.

Diamond Fang: You foolssss

Bahamut: You have no idea what you're about to face. Guardians UNITE!

The three guardians all merged to become the Trinity Megazord. Diamond Fang then lunged forward, but was picked up by the megazord, and slammed hard into the ground, before then slashed it. Their claws was obviously hard enough to caus a massive slash form in the diamond skin of the monster.

The Trinity Megazord then backed away a bit, before the giant ring on it's back detached, and flew infront of them. The various amount of symbols began to glow, as massive amounts of energy gathers to both the megazord and the ring.

Trinity Megazord: MEGA FLARE!

The megazord shot allof it's gathered energy into the circle, and the circle fired off a massive golden beam, which met Diamond Fang head on, as the monster got up. The two caused the monster to explode, completely destroyed. The megazord turned around, as the ring re-attached itself.

**A few minutes later...**

The guardians went back into hiding, and the rangers all were heading into the dino lair. They were morphed still. Once in, they parked their G-riders, and took off their helmets. Tommy smiled, as he greeted them.

Tommy: Hey guys.

Carl: where was Tyrell? He should have helped us.

Tommy: He managed to catch p to Hanzo before Ragnarok flew off. However, I know you guys simply don't want to just wait around here. Therefore, I've asked an old friend who can help us get to Mirinoi, very fast. Andros.

The person who Tommy asked to come forth did. It was the former red Astro Ranger. He smiled at the dragon rnagers, and they all nodded in respect for him.

Andros: Hey. First off I will say, sorry about what has happened. I can sympathize with your loss. However, we're not here to mope around. I'm going to take you guys to Mirinoi. Judging from what Tommy has told me, we have no time to waste. That emerald is not only powerful, but extremely valuable.

Ryder: We get that.

Andros: We have no time to waste then. Follow Tommy and I to the Astro Megaship. Take the G-Riders, because likely, you'll need them.

The rangers, nodded, put their helmets back on, and got back on their G-Riders. Tommy and Andros morphed. But instead of the White Tiger Ranger, he morphed into the black Dino Ranger, as he was going to take the ATV there.

Once the seven rangers were at the launching pad, the dragon rangers boarded with their G-Riders in the cargo hold. However, Tommy stayed behind.

Heather: Dr. O. you coming?

Tommy: Not this time guys. Hanzo was right about one thing. Earth needs to be protected still. Hence why I must remain. I might not be a dragon ranger, but I'm sure that the guardians will help. If not, I got my brother to help me. On top of that...I got a pregnant girlfriend to look after.

The rangers were surprised to hear that, but they smiled beneath their helmets. They were happy for him. But they had no time to waste. They all boarded. And soon, the Astro Megaship began to take off. It took off into space, and warped into lightspeed. Tommy looked at the sky.

Tommy: Good luck guys. I have faith you'll succeed.


	3. A Galactic Adventure Begins

The trip to Mirinoi on the Astro Megaship could easily be described as...a bit of a cluster. The journey itself was smooth, but the participants were a little on edge. Most of them anyways.

The rangers, needless to say, were surprised on how long it was taking. But they did make use of their time. The simulation chamber proved helpful for relieving stress, which five of the six rangers did. Ryder was the surprising exception. He just kept meditating.

In fact, that is what he was doing right now. His mind was in Inferuno's realm of fire. Which to Ryder, could be described as what Hell should look like, without all the demons crawling around.

Inferuno: Have you been thinking about what I've been telling you.

Ryder: I have. But letting go...it's just so damn hard. Especially since I have to deal with the other teens, who make my life hell when I'm not performing. It burns me up on how they think so little of Lauren.

Inferuno: You have a very strong attachment towards her. I sense that. I can't say I have the exact type of bond with Redi-Kaze, I am close to her. Afterall, she is my older sister.

Ryder: Really? Why didn't you tell us sooner?

Inferuno: Honestly, we just forgot. Should have told you when Gogyou was reunited with us, but the excitement of her fraternal twin brother being reunited with us made us all forget. But that's not important. What is important, is that I understand just how deep your bond is.

Ryder: I know. I swear, she knew she was going to die. I sensed the sadness in her last kiss. I wish I could have done something to make sure that it was me instead. At least if I went and blew up the Azurezord, I would have been able to become part of the explosion, and not get destroyed by it.

Ryder: No. Non of you could. Your powers didn't allow it. Remember, only she could have done the deed. The reasons being, that only Lauren could wind teleport, and she saw an opening to get in, even if barely. Two, you also have to remember. Slasheria was Lauren's dark side. A literal rip of her own soul. Even if you had defeated her, Slasheria would have still lived. It could only be Lauren who could actually destroy her. No exceptions. Plus, Lauren was the leader. And I think that if you are to be the leader that everyone wants you to be, then you need to look at what she did as an example of good leadership. She is first in battle when around, and the first to take the big risks, along with guidance. She had those traits, and everyone, myself and the other dragons included, believe that you do.

Ryder: I...I don't know what to say.

Inferuno: A leader is often faced with dire situations. You've been through a lot as it's been. But Lauren and Wes wouldn't want you to grieve for them. I believe they would want you to continue. Live. Fight. Do what's right. Yes, you took down your brother's killer, but you did it in a rather efficient matter. You only needed the help of Tyrell. You executed a well thought out strategy. That's why you grew even further in power, thanks to the battle fire that Wes possessed.

Ryder: Yeah. In a way, he's always fighting with me. I like that. But...you were right. That was a smart move.

Inferuno: You're a lot smarter and more leader capable then you give yourself credit for. The fact that you are very humble about it is another good quality. But I have to ask this. When you find the wind emerald, what are you going to do about it?

Ryder: It's safest in the hands of somebody trustworthy. Even if I put it away in an unbreakable safe, it's still vulnerable, because Azalia, I'm sure is capable enough to retrieve it. No. Only a trustworthy person, to take up the mantle of the wind dragon ranger can do it. I will not let Azalia take even a taste of the power she seeks from us.

Inferuno let out a growl. One that sounded happy, and satisfied with his partner's answer.

Inferuno: I had a feeling you would say that. Yes. Indeed. Inspite of what's been going on, you are clearing your head. Good work, my friend.

It would be then, that with a final nod, Ryder forced himself to wake up from his meditation. He saw his fellow rangers fighting amongst themselves. It was petty arguing. Basically, they were feeling the stress.

Ryder: ENOUGH!

The four rangers turned their heads, and saw Ryder stand up. He glared at them, fire literally present in his eyes. They were glad he was awake, but there was still some contempt between the rangers.

Ryder: What is all this squabbling about?

Heather: It's about what we should do with the emerald. And one of us *glares at Jake* thinks we should have just stayed on earth.

Ryder rolled his eyes. He worked himself into the small group, so he could get a better understanding between his teammates.

Ryder: Do tell what we should do. I want to hear it.

The rangers sighed, and nodded. Jake went first.

Jake: Well first off, yes, I say we should have remained on Earth. I say this for two reasons. 1, we don't know how many monsters Azalia left behind, and they're stronger then anything Tommy's faced, I'm sure. Second, who's the say the guardians will help.

Ryder: Jake. I get your line of thinking. But have faith. This is Dr. Oliver we're talking about. He's the power ranger equivalent of...superman...or...Chuck Norris. He will have no problem with them, I'm sure.

The other rangers rolled their eyes at the blatantly rip off, yet funny reference of two icons toward their mentor. Jake sighed, and nodded in agreement. He had to have faith that Earth would be safe.

Jake: But as for the emerald...it should be sealed away. Put it in an unbreakable safe,and throw it in the ocean.

Heather: That's find and dandy and all, but not enough. We need extra protection. Before Dr. O became the original red zeo, the zeo crystal was guarded against dark repulsing barriers. There would be no way Azalia or Lothor, or any villain could get that power.

Carl: We don't know it it will work. We have to destroy it.

Karmyn: I'm with Carl here, but we have to eliminate it. Send it to the sun.

Ryder looked at them all with a disgusted look. He sighed. He then moved in close to Carl, and punched him square in the jaw, before he glared at Karmyn.

Ryder: We are not going to be doing any of those. They're all heavily flawed. Jake, as Heather said, Azalia could still easily get to it. Heather, your idea was best, but that kind of magic, unfortunately, has long been since forgotten, and unless you somehow increase your powers to that level in a short amount of time, we can't do it. And as for you guys...what the hell are you thinking. Would you actually disregard Lauren's memento like that?

Carl and Karmyn both looked shocked. They looked at each other, and sighed, hanging their heads down in shame.

Ryder: Carl...if we simply destroy it, Azalia could easily rebuild it once she finds the pieces. And Karmyn...the raw power of the emerald, coupled with the power of the sun might wipe out Earth, or even worse, the entire solar system. No. All of those ideas are short sighted, and heavily flawed. Don't get me wrong though...I thought sealing it away would have done it, but then I thought about who we're dealing with. That's why I was meditating. I was getting advice, and a reality check. I don't know why you guys appointed me leader. Is is because of the power color I am, or am I just not picking up a trait that you guys see in me. But it's time I acted like a leader. And what we're going to do with the wind emerald, is give it to somebody trustworthy enough to join us, as the new wind ranger. I don't want to hear anything about it, because you can't dispute that it is the safest.

The other rangers did stop their squabbling. Ryder sighed, and simply left. He walked over to the bridge, where he saw Andros sitting in the captain's chair (hey, he was the captain, afterall). Ryder sat down, and rubbed his temples.

Ryder: I commend anyone who's been a power ranger leader, and not want to kill his teammates.

Andros: Which would be...all the leaders.

Ryder: Well...I usually am an exception to the rules.

Andros: Well considering what I heard from them, and over the past few days, I don't blame you. How did they wind up as rangers?

Ryder: Every ranger, is a ranger for a reason. That's how it goes.

Andros: I know.

Ryder: At least I took care of one argument. When we get to Mirinoi, then you'll understand why we're rangers.

Andros: I have little doubt. But we're close. One more day. I did receive a transmission from my sister, Karone. She said about a day and a half ago, a large red, somewhat dragon shaped ship landed on Mirinoi.

Ryder: Ragnarok. The ship is Ragnarok. They've landed successfully.

Andros nodded. It was indeed a good piece of information to know.

**Meanwhile, on Mirinoi...**

Hanzo and Tyrell had just seen the leaders of Mirinoi's only city, Terra Venture. They were almost detained, but they had managed to convince the leaders that they meant no harm. At the moment, they were actually being flanked by four people. A tall black guy in a green bodyshop uniform, an asian guy who was the same height as Tyrell, a blond haired glasses wearing female, and a muscular guy in a red shirt and black jacket. But Hanzo and Tyrell knew who they were, since they were also part of the meeting. They were most of the rangers they were looking for. Respectively, their names were Damon, Kai, Kendrix, and Leo.

Kai: Karone and Zhane said they would join us soon. They've been the main main search party for the source of power you guys are looking for as well.

Hanzo: Good to know. Ah. Since we're here in the garage, let's get going.

The galaxy rangers hopped into their travel vehicles, which were similar to the G-riders, except they were more shaped like floating go-karts. They were called jet jammers. Hanzo hopped onto Tyrell's G-rider, and the six left Terra Venture, heading towards the deeper parts of Mirinoi.

Later that night, after retrieving the ranger's power source, and another ranger, by the name of Maya, the six rangers, plus Hanzo were now sitting by a fire, preparing to camp out that night. Tyrell was having a hard time settling down. He sensed something was wrong.

Maya: What seems to be troubling?

Tyrell: Somebody with evil intent is heading our way, and I sense it's not alone.

That's when suddenly, a bunch of muscular humanoid monsters suddenly jumped in. Everyone got on alert. Damon sneered.

Damon: Swabbies. Not these guys again.

Kai: I thought we dealt with Captain Mutiny, a long time ago.

?: And you're going to pay dearly for that!

That's when a muscular, blue skinned, shark toothed, bandanna wearing pirate stepped forth. He chuckled.

Tyrell: Your murderous intention is stinking up my night. If you know what's good for you, i'd suggest you leave.

Hanzo: I'd take his word for it. When he's pissed off, skulls get bashed in.

Pirate: Like I care about him. No. I am Captain Scourge. Pirate lord of the seven galaxies. And i'm glad to have finally reach here, so that I might get my revenge for what happened to my father, Captain Mutiny.

Leo: I can see the resemblance clearly.

A fight quickly broke out. The Swabbies faced off against Tyrell, Hanzo, and the Galaxy Rangers. But the Swabbies proved to be tough opponents, and thus, they didn't go down easy. After about ten minutes of fighting, the galaxy rangers had been caught. Hanzo and Tyrell were back to back.

Tyrell: Don't worry about me Hanzo. Go find that emerald!

Hanzo turned his head, and with a solem look, his wings sprouted, and he took off from the fight. Tyrell smirked, and created himself an opening, after using a dark repulse attack.

Tyrell: Dragon Force. DRAGON POWER! Power of CHAOS!

Tyrell transformed. He was now much more prepared to take on the Swabbies. He looked at Scourge, and Scourge smirked.

Scourge: One lone ranger can't stand against my army. And soon, not only will I take the power of the Galaxy rangers for myself, but I will for that emerald that you so seek. Yes. I sense it's power will prove much useful, for my ambition for total, universal, DOMINATION!

Tyrell: Dream on Scourge.

Tyrell rushed into the battle. He knew the odds weren't in his favor at that exact moment, but he was a warrior, and definitely, a ranger. There was no chance he was going to allow Scourge to threaten the universe.


	4. New Blue on A Distant Planet

The search for the Wind Emerald continued into the next day for Hanzo. It certainly wasn't an easy mission. But Hanzo was worried about Tyrell's well being. It had upset him that he was told, by Tyrell, to abandon him. And even though he had huge faith in Tyrell's skills and resourcefulness, he didn't like the odds. What's more, he also knew that if Azalia got word of Tyrell being captured, she would become blind with rage, making her truly hopeless to defeat.

Using his abilities to sense though the wind (he had those abilities as a warrior of the Dragosyn before the whole ordeal began) he sensed a lot of things. First, the direction in which the energy reader was picking up was right. Two, he felt two large objects enter Mirinoi's atmosphere. One of them, he recognized as a quick travel vessel that Azalia used when she needed to get through space quickly.

Hanzo: Better find it fast.

Hanzo began to go into the direction of the energy reading. But before he got to far, he sensed two more presences. He turned around, to see the silver and pink Astro rangers. He smiled, as they looked at him.

Hanzo: Don't be alarmed. I'm not a bad guy. Though there are some on the planet now, unfrotunate as it is.

Pink Astro: How would you know?

Hanzo: Same reason I'm here. A very powerful object. One, that...you know what, i'm not going to say it, because it;s obvious.

Silver Astro: I'm not sure if we can trust you, to be fair.

That's when a beeping sound was heard. The silver Astro Ranger answered it. It was Andros.

Andros: Don't worry about him guys. He's one of the good guys.

Silver Astro: And you know this how?

Andros: I'm with his teammates.

Hanzo muttered a few cuss words. The Astro rangers nodded, trusting Andros's word on it. They both powered down, to reveal two blonds.

Hanzo: Zhane and Karone. I knew it was you two. I knew studying Tommy Oliver's video diary of the power rangers would prove useful for knowing the identities of all my allies.

Karone: good call. But...are you a ranger?

Hanzo: Afraid not. But I can tell you what you're seeking.

Hanzo began to explain the whole situation to the two rangers. Meanwhile, on the Astro Megaship, Heather was fidgeting a bit. Jake noticed this, and needed to know what was concerning his childhood friend.

Jake: Heather...what's wrong?

Heather: It's...Tyrell. I sense he's been captured.

Jake: That's not good.

Heather: You're right. And I'm not going to stand by. I'm going after him.

Jake: Wait. Whatever force that captured him must be strong. I'm not letting you go alone, or Tyrell will kill me.

Just then, a grunt sound was heard. It came from Ryder. He looked at the two. He sighed. It was a precarious situation indeed.

Ryder: I would have rather you guys told me. But yes, I agree, that Tyrell has to be rescued, if he is captured. However, finding that emerald is just as important. You guys go, but don't get yourselves captured. And show those creeps who did it, that they picked the wrong ranger team to mess with.

Heather: Thanks Ryder. I won't let you down.

Ryder: I have faith in you guys. I don;t think you could unless you caused the extinction of a species.

Andros, Karmyn and Carl all entered into the hallway as well. Andros nodded to them.

Karmyn: Let's do this guys.

Dragon Rangers: Dragon Force...DRAGON POWER!

Andros: LET'S ROCKET!

The six rangers morphed. The dragon rangers all proceeded to the cargo bay, while Andros got on his galaxy glider. He began to search for the emerald. The dragon rangers would follow. After about a hundred yards, Jake and Heather split from the group. And it wouldn't be to long until they got to where Tyrell and the Galaxy rangers were being held.

They were lucky all the guards were asleep. Heather snuck in, and freed Tyrell. He sighed, and embraced the white dragon ranger.

Tyrell: thanks. No telling what these idiots would have done.

Jake: What are they?

Tyrell: They're called Swabbies. They're apparently from a different galaxy that wound up here a few years ago.

A horn then sounded. Tyrell cursed under his breath, as he morphed into his ranger form. The Swabbies all woke up, and were ready for battle. Heather jumped up, and gathered all the light energy she could, and let it explode, blinding all the Swabbies. Meanwhile, Jake had freed the Galaxy rangers. But the Swabbies had recovered. It was then, that something unexpected happened.

The Swabbies were being attacked from somebody else. Everyone turned to see who it was. Tyrell smirked, knowing what they saw, was but an advantage, despite not their intention.

Leo: What are those creatures?

Tyrell: Komododrones. The fighting force of our enemy, the evil dragon queen. So...I guess my mother is here afterall.

Tyrell turned, to see both Lothor and Azalia, hovering over the Komododrones. Azalia pointed forward, and the Komododrones went in and attacked the Swabbies. It was then, that all the rangers made their escape, leaving the two armies to fight.

Kai: something tells me that we haven't seen the last of Scourge, or those two.

Tyrell: you let me handle those two if we see them. They're mine.

Damon: Hey, you have to let us help in defeating them, otherwise, it will be hard to.

Tyrell: True, but my vendetta is kinda personal. See, they're my evil parents. They don't like the fact I'm a good guy. Much less the fact that I have a high control over the chaos element.

Maya: That's...not good.

Tyrell: I know, but something tells me we'll be just fine. The best we can do now is to-

Suddenly, a large explosion happened in the mountains. A few more happened after that. Tyrell growled. Heather looked at him with concern.

Jake: The signal...it's fading. But it was definitely in that direction.

Tyrell: Damn. Only one of two possibilities could have happened. One...the Wind emerald has been destroyed, or two, it's already been taken. We gotta punch it now!

The rangers did, and immediately flew over to the mountain. They all saw the other dragon rangers there as well. Also, they saw two monsters. A silver scorpion warrior, and a lady covered in varios vines. All the rangers landed down, ready to fight.

Vine Lady: Scorpio...I told you that blast was to powerful. You've attracted a lot of attention. Not to mention we were suppose to retrieve it...not destroy the wind emerald.

This made all the rangers tense up. Scorpio chuckled for a second.

Scorpio: Dreflora...at least we don't have to worry about the emerald being a threat to Azalia no more. Also, they shouldn't have made themselves so obvious.

Dreflora: I know. Afterall rangers...you're caught in my vines.

It was then, that many tentacles of vines quickly wrapped themselves around all the rangers. Ryder growled. He used his fire powers to free himself from his inprisonment.

Scorpio: Oooohhhh...looks like we got ourselves one with some fire. I got this one.

Dreflora: You better. Soon, they will all be rendered helpless, and the queen shall take her spoils of war.

Ryder: You'll never get your hands on the emeralds. Not to mention that I am the strongest of them all. But it's no surprise, considering that Red Rangers are known for being exceptionally strong. FIRE FURY!

Ryder transformed into his battlizer form, and dashed after two clashed, but Ryder was proving his amazing strength. He kept parrying all of Scorpio's attacks.

Ryder: This is getting boring, real quickly. Time for you to feel the heat.

Ryder crossed his blades, and a massive vortex of fire burst out,hitting Scorpio. But then, he was hit with a powerful dark blast. It floored him. More were fired from above, before Scorpio stung Ryder, paralyzing him. Scorpio looked up, to see Azalia and Lothor.

Lothor: Good work. Looks like we've won at last.

Azalia: Yup. Now, I shall take the emeralds.

Azalia approached Heather first, and raised her staff. But before she could do anything, she was knocked backwards by a really powerful wind blast. Everyone looked up, to see Hanzo, hovering above them, with his wings outstretched. He then began to land.

Azalia: I should have known that you would interfere. But you have made a grave mistake Hanzo.

Hanzo: Shut your mouth tramp. You've been fighting a war for over thirteen thousand years, and always on the losing end. Why Azalia? You don't have hope. You don't have something to truly live for. Perhaps that's why it was so easy for you to take advantage of me. But Tyrell and I, along with every single ranger, we have something worth fighting for. Peace. And you know something...it's about time I joined back into the fight. Only this time, I know what I'm fighting for.

Azalia: Touching words, but they're empty.

Hanzo: We'll see. But let me tell you another thing. About the emeralds. Like various source of power that has given rangers the tools they need to fight, the emeralds choose their wielders. If one dies or gives it up, another will take it's place.

It was then, that Hanzo revealed in his hand, the brilliantly glowing blue wind emerald. It glowed strong in his hand. Azalia growled. She didn't like what she was seeing. Hanzo then lifted his sleeve up, to reveal an open dragon morpher. He quickly placed the emerald in, and sealed the morpher closed. He smirked.

Hanzo: I've been waiting a long time for this. And for the first time in thirteen thousand years, I shall proudly fight, side by side with my mother. And you're going to pay for everything you've done. To the universe...and me.

Azalia: ATTACK!

Scorpio and Lothor both attacked. But Hanzo dodged it, and the assailants hit each other.

Lothor: Watch where you're going you idiot!

Hanzo landed and used his katana, to create a powerful wind wave to slice open all the vines. Heather went to curing Ryder of his paralysis. Hanzo landed. He then got ready to morph.

Hanzo: DRAGON FORCE! DRAGON POWER! POWER OF THE WIND!

Hanzo transformed. It was almost like Lauren's, except there was no skirt. The wind staff appeared, but glowed. The Katana glowed as well. They merged, to form the Wind Schimitar.

Hanzo: Nice. Now Azalia. The next round has begun. You ready.

Azalia growled. Her two monsters went in for the attack. But all the rangers were ready for this one. They would not lose without a fight.

**A/N: Yup. I'm sure most of you figured out that Hanzo was going t be the new Wind Ranger, but now it's official. The next chapter will conclude the Lost Galaxy Arc. I hope you guys have enjoyed. And remember..review pls. They greatly help with inspiration lol.**


	5. United Rangers From Different Galaxies

It wouldn't be to long before the fighting has spilled off the mountains. By now, the Swabbies and Komododrones stopped fighting each other, and what few were left on either side went in for the attack. Soon, all the Galaxy rangers had powered up to what they called, their 'light of Orion' form. They were in the middle of fighting Scorpio.

Scorpio: Take this rangers!

He whipped them around with his tail, and caught Kendrix with it. She was struggling to break free. She then grabbed her trans dagger, and threw it as hard as she could at Scorpion, landing directly into the eye. The sudden pain caused him to release her. All the rangers then struck him with their Quasar sabers.

Scorpio: Stupid Rangers! Don't you know that you're going to fail!

Kendrix: See, that's a problem.

Damon: She's right. We're Power Rangers.

Kai: It's not in our vocabulary to fail. Especially to just a pawn like you.

Leo: It's time to finish this.

Galaxy Rangers: LIGHTS OF ORION! POWER UP!

The rangers ran at Scorpio, while turning into pure light. They combined into a lethal golden fireball, and ran right through Scorpio, destroying it. Azalia appeared before them.

Leo: You want to be next?

Azalia: No thanks. It's just...you're not quite done. But there is no question about it. Zordon certainly knew what he was doing when he made the various powers.

A silver ray emerged from Azalia's staff, and it caused Scorpio to come back, and tall. But the rangers didn't look like giving up so easily.

Maya: It's been a while, but we have to do it.

Galaxy Rangers: We call upon the Galactabeasts. Begins Transformation.

The Galaxy Ranger's respective Galactabeasts appeared, and they glowed, transforming into the Galactazords. The rangers all went into their zords.

Leo: Time to turn up the heat.

The red Galactazord, the lion, hit Scorpio with a massive fireball. That floored the beast for a second.

Galaxy Rangers: Galaxy Megazord transformation!

The Galactazords all began to transform. The Blue Ape forming the Legs. The Red Lion forming the chest and head. The Green Condor forming the wings. The pink Wild Cat and Yellow Wolf each made the arms. They came together, and immediately powered up with the power of Orion.

Meanwhile...

Zhane and Karone immediately jumped into battle, helping Andros fight off the Swabbies, which had decided to gang up on him. Scourge was even helping them, but he got hit with Andros's Spiral Saber.

Andros: Where were you guys?

Karone: Nearly had about a hundred foot fall to death from the mountain. That Scorpion sure can pack a blast.

Zhane: We would have joined you guys, but by the time we managed to get on our Gliders, you guys were down here.

Andros: At least you guys are alright.

The Swabbies, try as they might, just couldn't seem to get much damage to the Astro Rangers, partly due to the fact they were still hurting from being hut from the Komododrones.

Scourge: You blasted Rangers!

Andros: Give up!

With the Dragon Rangers...

Aside from Hanzo and Tyrell, All the Dragon rangers fought against the Komododrones. And needless to say, the rangers were winning big time. Carl used a Delta Quake Blast to send some back. Heather sent some light blots from her Dragoon wings to destroy some. Ryder made quick work out of many of them by slashing right through them. Jake Froze some, while Karmyn fried some up. Tyrell however, was fighting Lothor.

Lothor: Perhaps you'd be happy to know that you're mom and I are married now.

Tyrell: It makes no difference to me. I'm not helping you guys.

Lothor: Pity. You'd have made a great entity of Darkness.

Tyrell: In Case you forgot old man, I was!

Lothor growled. Being called old was a bit of a sore spot. He charged up a powerful dark bolt, and launched it at Tyrell. But Tyrell took the hit, and shook his finger.

Tyrell: Well I know I didn't inherit your brains, because you've obviously forget, that I can control darkness. Even use it to recover my power.

Tyrell flung a few dark bolts at Lothor. Some hit, some missed. But the ones that hit, floored him. Tyrell then saw Hanzo fighting with Dreflora.

With Hanzo...

Dreflora kept using vines from around her body to try to ensnare Hanzo. But Hanzo kept using the power of wind to dodge and slice. He then blasted Dreflora with a wind bomb. He then glowed, powering up to Dragoon form.

Hanzo: Even if Lauren hadn't achieved this power, it would have been easy for me as well, for I am the son of the greatest Wind dragon of them all, Redi-Kaze. She taught me just about everything I know. So if you think that you'll be getting the better of me, you're dead wrong Dreflora. In fact, you're dead.

Hanzo gathered a vast amount of wind power to the blade, and rushed forward. He then sliced Dreflora in half successfully, as his wind power gave his Schimitar the power to slice through anything with ease. Dreflora exploded, signaling her defeat.

Hanzo: I always did wonder why they explode when they're cut in half like that. Oh well.

He turned around, to see another silver beam emerge. It hit the remains, and mad eDreflora grow to super size. Hanzo sighed. It was then, that he glowed again. He was confused as to what to do. Then, he heard a lighthearted chuckle he recognized.

Hanzo: Mom?

Redi-Kaze (voice): I'm here son. Go to the others, and summon me.

Hanzo: Right.

Hanzo summoned his G-Rider, and immediately went over to where the dragon rangers were. They had just finished dealing with the Komododrones, when they saw that Scorpio and Dreflora had grown, and that the Galaxy Megazord was fighting them off. The others summoned theirs, and called upon their dragonzords. They all came to the scene, and each ranger entered their zord.

Ryder: I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling real good right now. With Hanzo, there's very little chance we'll lose now.

Hanzo: Don't get overconfident Ryder.

Carl: I get what big red's saying. There is no better choice of who could be Lauren's successor. That in mind, I say we get right to it.

Inferuno: Couldn't agree more Earth Ranger. Dragons unite, to for the Dragonmax Megazord.

The dragons did unite. And they immediately went to fighting Dreflora, who used her vines to ensnare the megazord. But the megazord had more raw strength, and whipped Dreflora off of it. But there was damage done.

On the ground, Scourge growled at seeing his Swabbies all defeated. He held up his pirate saber into the air, and began to grow. The three Astro Rangers were shocked. What was worse, they didn't have a means to fight Scourge now.

Andros: Dammit. We don't have a shuttle to form the Astro Megazord with. With Scourge grown, its three against two.

Zhane: Not the greatest of odds, but I'm sure we can manage.

It was then, that Ragnarok came, and began to blast at Scourge. Scourge tried to hit Ragnarok, but the dragon shuttle was to fast. It even managed to blast Azalia and Lothor away from battle.

Karone: Who's piloting that?

Andros: Nobody. It's sentient. Wait...that's it. I remember. I was told that Ragnarok is also a megazord itself. I think it wants us to pilot it.

Karone: Then why are we wasting time here?

The three Astro rangers called upon their galaxy gliders, and went up into the cockpit of Ragnarok. Once inside, Ragnarok got all of it's systems ready.

Ragnarok: Rangers. One of you push the red button labeled 'mega' on the main console. Also. I suggest you buckle up.

They did as they were told, right down to Andros pressing the red button. It triggered Ragnarok's megazord transformation. It immediately summoned his red dragon sword, and went on the attack to Scourge.

Scourge was far to hot headed, while Ragnarok took the fight calmly. It would be with that, that Rangarok would easily overpower Scourge, and break his pirate sword.

Scourge: You'll pay for that!

Scourge went on the attack again, only to be his with a stretch kick by Ragnarok.

Andros: Let's finish this!

Ragnarok powered up his weapon, and sliced Scourge down, a great explosion took place, but the only thing left, was Scourge, shrunken down, and out cold. Azalia picked him up, as she and Lothor left.

**With Scorpio and the Galaxy Rangers...**

Scorpio was up to his same tricks. Rapid blasts, and tail striking. He kept the pressure up, so that the megazord couldn't compete. But the Galaxy megazord used the Condor as a firing weapon, and managed to get some key hits in.

Kai: Let's finish this mess.

The Galazy megazord powered up it's saber, and sliced down Scorpio. It did some damage, but didn't destroy him.

Scorpio: Very good Rangers. But I'm not done yet!

Damon: Wanna bet!

The Galaxy megazord hit Scorpio with yet another finishing slice. This time, it finished off the monster for good, blowing it up.

**With the Dragonmax Megazord...**

The Dragonmax kept using it's bladed arms to slice away thevines that Dreflora kept using. Damage had been dealt to the megazord, and since Dreflora kept regenerating it's vines it was hard to get close to knock it down.

Dreflora: You'll never get close to me. I will be the one that finishes you off!

Carl: We'll see about that.

Ryder: Guys. I'm dismounting. I'm going toput the hurt on her. Flame Element style.

Hanzo: Good call.

Ryder and Inferuno dismounted from the megazord, and immediately went in.

Infernuo/Ryder: NOVA BODY!

Inferuno became fire fire, and attacked Dreflors. Shooting fireballs, and slashing her, Inferuno did some massive damage even managing to damage her core cyrstal, which had been enhanced upon her growth, to use solar energy to keep her vines growing. She was knocked down, as Inferuno re-attached itself.

Jake: Awesome work bud.

Hanzo: Let's finish this!

Rangers: DRAGON RAGE!

All the elements gathered, and shot out in a massive rainbow wave, along with both Gatling cannons rapidly firing. Inferuno rose up to fire flame missiles. The gathered power was more then enough to vaporize Drelfora, as she went out with a pain induced scream.

Later, all fifteen rangers had gathered outside Terra Venture. Ragnarok, having transformed back, was there as well.

Hanzo: I can;t thank you guys enough for all that was done. We managed to successfully secure the wind emerald. And thus, I am now, a ranger. Before, I was outside help. But regardless, this doesn't change anything. Don't be surprised if we do wind up having to fight together again. The one thing about Azalia, is that she is extremely smart. Even if we defeat her monsters, she could still win. Especially if she's making the next dark Alliance. Let's just hope that doesn't happen.

Leo: I hear you.

Andros: It was bad enough dealing with one.

Ryder: From what I hear, I agree. We have to stop it from happening at all costs.

With that, all the rangers went their separate ways. The Astro Rangers followed the Galaxy Rangers into Terra Venture, while the Dragon Rangers boarded onto Ragnarok. Once inside the bridge, they all buckled up, as thedragon shuttle zord ascended into space, and prepared for the journey back home. And fast, considering that Azalia had also left as well.

**Elsewhere, on another planet...**

A hooded woman looked down at three warriors. They were defeated. She smiled at her prize, from within her hood. It was a short, black metallic staff, with a golden shape at it's tope. It was opened, to reveal a small ruby inside. She chuckled.

Woman: It was so easy to take your powers, Trey of Triforia. Now...with your power, I shall wreak havoc in the universe, in ways that has never been seen. Now to get off this preppy planet.

The woman raised the staff into the air, and a powerful golden glow was emitted from it.

Woman: I Call upon the power, of PYRAMIDAS! The giant building behind her glowed. It was indeed what she had called it. Pyramidas, the gold pyramid zord. Capable of vast space travel. She hopped aboard it, and began to leave Triforia .


	6. Depression Sets In

The race back to Earth was over. There wasn't any battles, but the rangers did want to get there as soon as possible. And they did. And it was before Azalia did make it back. They even saw her ship, invisible to the rest of the public (Ragnarok showed a heat scan) land at her base of operations.

But they couldn't afford to deal with being paranoid. They simply went back to their normal lives. And they were lucky that they didn't miss school, as the trip was during the march break. They still had the weekend to rock.

And Hanzo was getting right to work alongside Tyrell in the Cybercafe. But Tyrell wasn't in the best of moods. In fact, he was very depressed. Luckily he was on break.

Hanzo: Can I get you anything?

Tyrell: No thanks Han.

Hanzo: Definitely not like you man. You've been down since Mirinoi.

Tyrell nodded. He pulled a couple of loose strands of hair back. A nervous habit for him. Hanzo poured him a glass of water anyways, which Tyrell accepted.

Tyrell: I don't know man. I just...is it so wrong to want to have a normal family?

Hanzo: Huh?

Tyrell: Don't play the fool Han. You know me better then anyone else. You're practically a father to me. I just...wish I had been born into a normal family. Here on Earth. Or even...anywhere else. And that family to stand by me. That family...to be proud of me. Supporting me through all my endeavors. It's just...I...

Tyrell let a few tears loose. He his his face in shame. Hanzo sighed, and rubbed his young friend's shoulder.

Hanzo: I must admit...I do have a semblance of what you feel. Not as deep, but enough to understand. I to, wish my mother could see me now. Not as a zord, but as what she was before. A Dragosyn warrior, and a caring person.

Tyrell slowly rose up. He felt especially bad now, considering it was Azalia's fault that it happened. He drank the rest of the water in a hurry. There tears that had come out had stained his face. He looked at his father like figure.

Tyrell: It's funny, but when I think about it, there is a reason that I'm more upset now. I noticed something from before. Both mom and dad had matching wedding bands on.

Hanzo: Really?

Tyrell: Yeah. They're married. And it sucks, because until recently, I never knew him, and my existence was mom having the hots for him...don't as me why...and he was a typical human male. Not that I can blame him if offered. No male in the universe could resist.

Hanzo: True. That's pretty much correct.

Tyrell: But seeing them married...and I can see that they have this sick and twisted love. They love each other, because they both have this thirst for blood, and they can share it with each other. And the real messed up part is, I'm actually happy mom got her man.

Hanzo: It's like you said. You never had a real family. It's understandable to yearn for one. But tell you this. Since you do see my as a father figure, I just want to say, that I am very proud of you Tyrell. You saved us both.

Tyrell: Thanks. But still...not the same. But I'll take it.

Hanzao smiled. That's when Ryder sat down beside Tyrell. Ryder sighed.

Ryder: Taking a trip down depression street much?

Tyrell: You could say that.

Ryder: I hear you man.

Tyrell: Still not over Lauren?

RydeR: Don't think I'll ever be.

Tyrell: I wish I had a normal family.

Ryder: We're all messed up man. Me, with my depression over Lauren. You, with family issues. Jake being a little homesick.

Tyrell: He hides it well though.

Ryder: Yeah. Carl, with his fluctuating confidence issues. And you Hanzo...you miss your mother to damn much. Is it just me, or are the boys of this team really...really messed up?

Tyrell: I suppose we are. Thankfully we got the girls.

Hanzo: Yeah. They're doing what they can to keep the focus. Speaking of the ladies, I gotta go see mine.

Tyrell: That ni-WAIT! You have a girlfriend?

Hanzo: Nope, just visiting the one that lives in my head.

Tyrell: Huh?

Ryder and Hanzo burst out laughing. Tyrell didn't get it. Suddenly, once he was finished laughing, Hanzo made a gesture of passing him something.

Hanzo: Here's your sign.

Tyrell sighed, before he chuckled. He was a little red from embarrassment. But he got over it quickly.

Tyrell: I walked right into that one.

Ryder: You did.

Hanzo: Anyways, this would be a good time for you to get back to work. Your break is almost over, and I want to take mine.

Tyrell: I gotcha.

Tyrell got up, and proceeded to head to the back, to get ready for work.

Back in Azalia's fortress, Azalia sat down on her throne. Lothor was beside her, and they kissed. But they weren't there for any adult activities. Rather, they were there for something else. A monster, with a bear skull shaped head, and a shimmering silver cloak, was there with them.

Azalia: Kralos, the dream wizard. So glad you could join us.

Kralos: Anything, for such a beauty.

Lothor snarled at him, but was swatted down by Azalia. Azalia merely smirked at the affection that Kralos displayed for her.

Azalia: I called you here, because you're talents are required. There is a team of power rangers that are constantly interfering with my plans for universal domination. But lately, I have noticed, that they are starting to self destruct from the inside out. They have their own problems. And it's about time to break them. Turn them against each other. Make them want to fight each other.

Kralos: A most ingenious plan. One that is my specialty. I shall indeed make them miserable. However, in order for this to truly work, I must go after one at a time.

Lothor: Go after the Red Ranger then. He is the most powerful. If he can at least Take one ranger out, that's a victory for us.

Kralos: A wise idea indeed. You are quite perceptive Lothor. but thwat I meant was, I must cast separate spells on them, not the same spell, at the same time.

Lothor: We don't care how it's done, just that it gets done.

Kralos: Indeed. Then consider it all done.

**Back in Reefside...**

Jake was currently sparring with Tommy. The match was intense. Tommy clearly was the master, yet he couldn't deny that Jake's fighting abilities were above normal. Then again, they needed to be. But of course, Tommy was winning, after flooring Jake with his signature move, the triple roundhouse kick. Tommy then helped his kind of brother in law up. Kim smiled.

Kim: You did quite well Jake.

Jake: Not good enough. I should be doing better.

Tommy: Why do you feel the need to say that?

Jake: Well...to be honest...I don't know.

Kim: something bothering you. I know it. You usually are more calmer, except in a fight. You let very few things worry you.

Jake: Sorry sis. I just...miss home. That's the main thing.

Kim: Oh. Well don't worry yourself there kiddo. We'll get to going back to Angel Grove as soon as we can.

Jake: Thank you.

The rangers each had their own ways of spending the rest of the day, which helped them all relax after all the stress they had piled up in the recent weeks. All of them, especially Ryder, were glad that Azalia had not sent out a monster to attack that day.

But that is what they liked to have believed. Because Kralos was on the loose. He had managed to sneak into Ryder's room quickly, and placed Ryder, while asleep, into a dream trance, that would make his believe the dream was true. Kralos the teleported to where Tyrell was.

Kralos: Ah. This one is interesting one. He longs for a real family. And there is a tiny part of him that I sense that, is reluctant to fight. Let's make that more prominent.

Kralos used his magic on Tyrell. Tyrell began to twitch in his sleep. Kralos teleported out, and chuckled. He then proceeded to deal with Hanzo.

Kralos: sorry my queen, but his hatred of you could prove to be most rewarding, considering that I can make him believe that he must do away with your family first.

Once again, Kralos cast his magic. Hanzo growled when it was done. But the dream wizard wasn't done yet. He managed to teleport all the way over to Carl's who was a few minutes away from the neighborhood that the other male rangers were staying at.

Kralos: This one will be difficult to do, but doable. Insecurities are one of my favorites. Suspect that your girlfriend isn't honest with you. Create paranoia, along with making you lash out.

Kralos cast his magic one last time that night. Carrl whimpered in his sleep a bit. Kralos chuckled, and vanished out of there, to a hidden cave on the outskirts of town.

Kralos: Only a matter of when they wake up. But who will be the first to go crazy. That i'd like to know. Either way. I have set in motion the end of the dragon force power rangers. Azalia will be most pleased. But my question is...why hasn't anyone done this before? The best way to defeat the rangers, is to let them destroy each other.

Voice: The problem is, my old friend, is that all other teams weren't this messed up.

Kralos turned around, to see Azalia behind him. He smiled.

Kralos: You do have a point. It was amazing on what I saw.

Azalia: Indeed but for now, let's watch the fireworks when they start.

Azalia walked over to where Kralos was, and teleported them both back to her fortress. She led him to a guest section. Afterwards, she made her way to the master bedroom. But before she entered, she started to feel a slight bit sick. But the feeling passed after a second. She had a look of concern on her face, but chose to ignore it for now, seeing as she had a lot of plans to deal with.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but the fights I have planned would have been quite a few pages. But certainly an interesting situation for the rangers now. Will this be the end for them? Only time will tell. And as usual, please read and review. **


	7. Ultimate Negative Influence

School was the very next day. Immediately, things had started to take effect for Tyrell, Carl, and Ryder. Tyrell was in deep thought for the most part, while Carl would glare at anyone who would dare look at Karmyn, with lust. Ryder seemed over excited.

During lunch, He even was talking with Karmyn, away from the crowd. Ryder was twitching nervously.

Karmyn: What's bugging you man?

Ryder: Let's just say, I have come to a realization. Hanzo has to go.

Karmyn: WHAT?

Ryder: Calm down. He must go, because he is scum. He's no better then when he worked for Azalia. If anything, he's worse.

Karmyn: how can you say that?

Ryder: Easy. Who was the first one to go after the Wind emerald when Lauren died? It was him. And he knew that the only way for him to be more powerful, was for that. He barely even cared when she did die. Of course they had been rivals for a while. But now that he has Lauren's power, he doesn't deserve it. And I will force him to give it up. I'll find a new wind ranger afterwards.

Karmyn: That's crazy talk. Not befitting for a leader.

Ryder: This leader, is going to make sure, that we succeed, and I will not have any form of upsurping happening. GOT THAT!

That was when Carl came in and punched Ryder across the face.

Ryder: What was that for?

Carl: You talking smack to my girl?

Ryder: No. Why would I? She's my friend.

Carl: Friend, huh? Maybe you're attracted to her. Well nobody but me is even allowed to look at her.

Karmyn: umm...I appreciate the gesture, but it's a bit much.

Carl: I won't lose you to anyone. Even if I have to destroy this bonehead in the process.

Ryder: Oh, so now I'm a bonehead, huh.

Ryder pushed Carl. Carl didn't react. Ryder then kept pushing Carl, before Carl tripped and fell onto the ground. Ryder smirked.

Ryder: Remember earth boy. If it weren't for me, you'd be a constant nervous wreck maybe even dead. I made you stronger. And yet you're still weak. So don't ever pick a fight with me. Not like you have the balls to anyways.

Carl snarled. He tackled Ryder, which resulted in them scuffling. Karmyn looked on in shock. That's when Tyrell, Heather, and Jake all came in. They saw what was happening, and immediately separated the two boys.

Jake: What is wrong with you two.

Carl: He's been talking smack to my woman!

Ryder: This spineless jerk needs to be taught a lesson

That's when they heard a throat being cleared. It was Tommy. He glared at his students in anger, visibly mad at how his students had become.

Tommy: What is with you guys today. I've noticed your behavior has been bad.

Ryder: I'd shut it if I were you old man, unless you want to be added onto the list of people who I'm going to kill today!

Everyone looked at him with shock. There were bewildered at just how extreme he was acting. Even his eyes seemed different. They seemed like they were glowing. Tommy sighed.

Tommy: The both of you boys, my class, after school. No arguments. We need to talk.

Tommy then turned around. Ryder looked like he was ready to break free from Tyrell's grip, and even expose his secret. But Carl turned away. Karmyn and Heather followed him, while Jake glared at Ryder, Ryder merely chuckled.

Later, The two boys walked into Tommy's classroom, and both sat down. Heather had followed them, and cut off Tommy before he could enter.

Tommy: What is it Heather.

Heather: Dr O...I've sensed something really weird about them. It would seem that their mentality has been altered. I'm sure of it.

Tommy: How do you know this?

Heather: For some reason, I can sense brain patterns. Part of the healing thing. But only if I focus on them. And I wasn't sure, but it seemed totally out of character for them to suddenly snap like that. When I had a look, I noticed that they were tainted. Basically, the taint is forcing them to take their worst traits, and make them extreme. I was able to fix Carl, but Ryder's a different story. It's like...something weird is keeping it there.

Tommy: Hmmm...well I'm glad you told me this. Now the punishment won't be so severe.

Heather: It's not just them. Tyrell's been affected as well. He keeps muttering something about family.

Tommy: Tend to him. I'll see what I can do about Ryder then.

Heather nodded, and left, Tommy then went into his classroom, and looked at the two boys under his wing. He was sorely disappointed in them.

Tommy: I heard all about what happened. Needless to say, the both of you were out of line. You two should know better then to fight at school. Only the enemy is who you actually fight. Not each other. I don't care what the reasons are.

Ryder looked at Tommy with a bit of a smirk. Tommy saw it, and looked at Ryder, with an intense glare. But it didn't affect Ryder much.

Tommy: I'm more mad at you then anything. You especially, have to set the example.

Ryder: I'm always doing that, _Dr O_. I was showing dirtbag here, that I mean business.

Carl glanced over at Ryder. He knew it wasn't entirely him that made him like that, so he let it slide. Tommy was really tempted to smack Ryder for that comment, but he refrained from doing so.

Tommy: Don't treat your teammates like that. Not one of them!

Ryder: HA! You think that. But what If I told you there is one that's been giving us a bad name. Namely Hanzo. He's the one that took advantage of Lauren's sacrifice. He might be a ranger, but he's only in it for the power and glory. Don't get me wrong though, the wind ranger abilities are strong, and we need them, but I refuse to let Hanzo be that ranger...and therefor...I'm going to kill him.

Tommy: ENOUGH! Hanzo did not take advantage. You can see it that way, but believe me, he wouldn't. He's not that type of person. But...I know it isn't entirely you who's talking. Carl knows this as well. Magic has tainted your thought process.

Ryder: The hell it has. And you want to know something else doc!

Tommy: What is it

Ryder smirked, before he shot a fireball at him. He looked a bit sympathetic, but not enough to stop. Ryder got up. Carl tried to stop him, but Ryder was quicker. He ran through the halls, and transformed.

**Elsewhere...**

Tyrell, Heather, Jake, Karmyn and Hanzo had arrived to See both Kralos and Lothor, along with some Komododrones. They were all transformed, and in Dragoon mode. They all charged, with Hanzo leading. But he went right after Lothor. They would fight in a brutal fight, which saw Hanzo being extremely aggressive.

Hanzo: I'm going to enjoy ripping you to shreds.

Lothor: Nya-ah-ah. Words not befitting of a ranger.

Hanzo: does it look like I care. I know that Azalia always had a soft spot for you, and thus, I want to see the look on her face when you're history! I want her to suffer like I have, for the torment she put me and my race through!

Lothor sent a large dark bolt at Hanzo, but he jumped out of the way. He did see that the other rangers were doing well against the Komododrones, and that Heather was taking on Kralos. Hanzo turned his attention back to Hanzo, and hused his Schimitar staff to send a massive wind blade beam to Lothor, who was unable to dodge it. He fell down, heavily weakened by the blast. He tried to rise up, but saw that his arm had been blasted off. Thus, he passed out. Hanzo walked over to him, preparing to finish Lothor off, when he was blocked by Tyrell.

Hanzo: What are you doing?

Tyrell: He's my father. Don't hurt him.

Hanzo: You dare defend this swine. I've lost all respect for you Tyrell.

Hanzo flung Tyrell off and blasted him with a wind blast. But it was then, that he was hit with an extremely powerful fire blast. To those who saw it, it was shaped like a dragon, twice the size of Hanzo in his ranger form.

With Kralos and Heather...

Kralos was winning. He had blasted Heather down. But Heather was fighting strong as well. But Kralos caught her in a magic ray.

Kralos: Now, you will see your worst nightmares come to life, as it destroys you from the inside!

Heather was in agonizing pain. But she refused to lose. He wings spread out as long as they could, before she summoned the Criss blade, and broke the connection.

Heather: You'll have to do better then THAT!

Kralos: Indeed...you are strong minded.

The two resumed their fight. Heather kept on gathering pure light energy from the fighting spirits of the rangers. It boosted her, as she finally broke the wizards staff. She then charged the Criss blade with the light.

Heather: you make me sick. Using people's mental weaknesses against them in such a profound fashion. You couldn't do that to me, because not only I recognized it, but my only true weakness, is that I have a very caring heart, and that if I see one of my friends in pain, I will be there to defend them, even if I have to take on the rest of the world. Say goodbye. FINAL JUDGEMENT!

A massive white meteor like blaste erupted from the Criss blade. It swallowed Kralos whole, effectively destroying him. Not even a single shred of his remained remained, thus there was no chance of him being reborn, and enlarged. Heather fell out of Ranger form quickly.

It was at that moment, that the remaining Komododrones went to Lothor, grabbed him and his arm, and teleported out. Ryder and Hanzo even stopped fighting.

Ryder: What's going on?

Ryder let out a mighty yell, that sounded like a dragons roar. It was enhanced due to him being in his battlizer form. Hanzo and Tyrell got up, confused as well.

Tyrell: Did I really take action to stop my father from being destroyed?

Hanzo: You did.

Tyrell: Wow. I must have been really messed up.

Hanzo: I was as well. So I'm sorry. I think Ryder was as well.

Ryder had calmed down a slight bit. He looked over at Hanzo, and hung his head in shame. And at that moment, with all the rangers gathered, (heather had just managed to transform back) they were blasted by a massive Wind blast. One bigger then what Hanzo was producing that day. It flung them all into the ground pretty hard. They all heard a female laugh. When they looked up, they all saw the one persn, they had hoped to never see again.

What they saw, was Slasheria. And she slowly descended to the ground, still laughing at them. The insane, black soul part of Lauren took great joy in their pain, as they tried to get up from her last attack.

Slasheria: Missed me?

Ryder: Hardly. But if you're alive, then...

Slasheria: Nope. She's gone. Only I remain. And let me tell you...her sacrifice, was my ultimate gain. For you see, I was a special kind of soul split. A spectralis.

Hanzo had gotten up. He looked panicked at what he had heard.

Slasheria: Regardless though, It doesn't surprise me that Hanzo got Lauren's emerald. However, I still have all her powers, and then some. In fact, I decided to make a little trip recently. A trip, to ultimately, make me more powerful. And Is cuceeded.

Karmyn: Whatever power you got, we say bring it! We will not lose to you!

Jake: Yeah. There is a reason why we're power rangers. To make sure scum like you,are forever defeated.

Slasheria: True, the sentiment is there, and I admit, you do have great power. But so do I. Afterall, you just said it. There is a reason, as to why we're all power rangers.

Slasheria let that comment hang for a second. The rangers all pondered what it meant. She chuckled again. She made two fists, and they glowed a golden color. She thencrossed them over her chest.

Slasheria: I've been waiting to say this. Hell, any bad guy would have loved to say this. So i'll say them. And it is with these magic words, that shall bring the defeat of the power rangers, once and for all. IT'S MORPHING TIME!

Slasheria glowed gold, from head to toe. The light was blinding. For a second, all that was there was a golden light. But when it stopped, slasheria was transformed, into what looked like the Gold Zeo Ranger, except with a gold skirt, and gold blades attached to the gauntlets. She chuckled at them, especially at their shock.

Slasheria: Gold Ranger Power!

She summoned the Gold Zeo Staff, and blasted the rangers with a massive golden wind vortex. The power was enough to force all the rangers out of ranger form, and back to normal, and all lying on the ground.

Slasheria: Come find me when you're at full strength. I will enjoy taking you all down at that time!

Slasheria jumped and flew away at a high speed. All the rangers passed out right there, completely broken.

**A few hours later...**

After being retrieved by Tommy, Haley, and Kim, the rangers were in the Dino base. Ragnarok was looking at them through the main screen, and his eyes showed major concern.

Ryder: I really messed up today, didn't I?

Heather: You were under a spell. Get over it.

Hanzo: Don't sweat it Ryder. What I'm more concerned about, was just the amount of power you generated. Not to mention the shape. That was beyond normal for you. Either you had that amount of rage, or something else.

Ryder: Well for what ti's worth, sorry. Dr. O. you were right. I am a lousy leader. I was not able to show a good example.

Tommy: May look like that, but you were reacting to something. But those things that you for you boys felt was you, just enhanced. Carl. You still have confidence, and thus, you can be possessive of Karmyn, when it's been stripped down. Hanzo, you do want to make Azalia pay for what she did to your parents, and the rest of the Dragosyn race. Tyrell...you long for a family, more so then you think. And Ryder...your love for my daughter was used against us.

Kim: But it's been solved now. But...We're in a very bad situation now. Slasheria was already ruthless as it was before, but now she's the gold ranger? That's just messed up.

Tommy nodded. He hated to see the power used for evil intent. And that is exactly what had happened here. But there was nothing he could do about it. So thus, he had hoped that the rangers would be in top form soon.

Tommy: ryder. There is still the issue of the fight. Knowing the circumstances, I can reduce the punishment of it.

Ryder: What were you going to do originally?

Tommy: A one month suspension. But I'll reduce to to a week long one. Carl...sorry, but you're going to be doing a couple days with him.

Carl: Understood sir.

Ryder nodded as well. He was really hating himself now. But knowing that he had just put some extra time on himself, there was only one thing he had in mind. To calm his rage. To learn to be a better leader. To grow stronger.

He had to, or the rest of the team would fall. Something that was simply...unacceptable.

**A/N: Now THIS was some serious action, and some surprises as well. Just when you thought they won, they received bad news, and even worse news as well. what's going to happen now. Only time will tell. I hoped you guys liked those twists that i put in there.**


	8. Bloodline Curse

Azalia just finished re-attaching Lothor's arm. However, because it had been badly weakened, she had to transform it a bit. Now, it was a pure metal arm, that looked like it was made to look for a king's armor. He could still feel as if it were still flesh, but only on the underside.

Azalia: Lothor...I'm so sorry.

Lothor: Don't apologize. We're bad guys. We aren't sorry for anything.

Azalia: True, but it's my fault that you got this way.

Lothor: I'm stronger though, so it can't be to bad.

Azalia: Yeah. Don't worry about me...just...hormones in overdrive.

Lothor: Huh?

Azalia sighed. She looked at her husband. She had a genuine smile to her. She was indeed happy that he was going to be fine, and even happier that the rangers fell in battle. But she knew that they would be back. But there was something else tat made her happy. And she decided to tell Lothor.

Azalia: I'm pregnant.

Lothor looked at Azalia with shock. But after a couple seconds, he smiled, and kissed her. She returned the kiss happily. After a minute, the two separated.

Lothor: That's wonderful. But what does that mean now?

Azalia: Nothing has changed in the end. I can protect myself well. But if it becomes to much, I may have to form the dark alliance much faster then I had originally intended. You'll have to do most of the work.

Lothor: that will not be a problem. But...what are we going to do about Slasheria?

Azalia: She's a loyal servant to me. She will obey me.

**Back In Reefside...**

Hanzo was looking at the floor of the cybercafe staff room. He sighed. Haley was rubbing his shoulders, before she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled, knowing she was trying to comfort him.

Hanzo: I'm afraid we're in deep trouble now. Something I should have seen a long time ago, yet I didn't.

Haley: What is it?

Hanzo: Slasheria. She's a Spectralis.

Tyrell, having just got on break himself, heard what Hanzo was saying, and joined the two. He knew the two were dating now, which was fine to him.

Tyrell: What's so bad about Slasheria? I have to know, as I'm responsible for her existence.

Hanzo: She's a Spectralis. A very rare and deadly form of entity. Basically, if one has it's soul split, the one who split it, if powerful enough, can create a permanent body, making the soul it's own. But that's not what the problem is. The problem is, should the base soul die before having the chance to absorb it's soul back, the split soul, or the Spectralis, becomes immortal. Can't die.

Haley: That's...just not logical.

Hanzo: You forget dear, that there are forces beyond your comprehension. Ancient magic was very strong, and definitely deadly. The Dragosyn is a race that does use such power as well. But Azalia...there is a reason why she was heavily feared, even more so then the previous evil Dragosyn before her, which was only by a few years really. No doubt, she did that when she had the chance. But soul splitting only works if there is a deep part of one self that is undesired. For Lauren, it was the darkness that had manifested, no thanks to this idiot over here.

Tyrell: Screw you.

The two chuckled at their exchange. Even Haley did as well. Tyrell had every intention of telling the other rangers of what they needed to hear.

**Inside the Cafe lounge...**

Ryder was playing his guitar. He was trying to calm himself down, because he's noticed he's even worse then before.

Carl: What's wrong bro?

Ryder: I don't know man. Ever since we got hit with that dark spell, I've been feeling weird. I can feel my blood heating up constantly. Not to mention that that this has been appearing

Ryder showed Carl his arms. Thin red lines all connects looked as if they were spreading at a digital pace. This got Carl really concerned. He didn't want his best friend to suffer.

Carl: You should have it checked out.

Ryder: I'm going to, later, at Dr O's house. But you know what's weird...my mom freaked out. She kept saying...Not him...please not him. What does that mean.

Carl: for all we know bro, it could be some weird bloodline limit that you've woken up. I don't know. But there was another reason I came over here.

Carl handed Ryder a shiny red picture frame, with two pictures in it. One was of Carl, Karmyn, and Ryder when they were ten, and another one, more recent. Ryder looked at Carl strangely.

Carl: A gift form Karmyn and I. She wanted me to give it to you, as we've been buds for a long time. It's your birthday man. Happy 18th.

Ryder: Damn. With everything that's going on, I completely forgot. Thanks. Truth be honest, I was looking for that picture, the one when we were ten. Just needed a reminder of the bond the three of us share. Thanks bro.

It was also in that moment, where Slasheria decided to make her presence known, by wind blasting the building beside the cafe. Once people heard that, they all scammed. All except the rangers ofcourse. But Slasheria was soon joined by a large turtle monster, that had a golden shell.

Slasheria: Who are you?

Turtle: I'm Renard, the turtle of defense, and servant to Queen Azalia, much like you are.

Slasheria: Oh, really?

Renard: Yes. In fact, I've been sent to retrieve you

Slasheria: I'll fight along side you Renard, but I'm not going back to her. She's weak compared to me and my power.

Tyrell: It won't matter, as we'll be finishing you guys off today.

Slasheria: That's what you idiots think. Especially since I can't be destroyed. Now, I shall finish off what I started last time. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!

Slasheria transformed, and immediately began her attack. Renard also joined in, , but a swift kick to the head by Hanzo made him retreat into his shell.

Hanzo: Coward.

He was toppled over by Slasheria, but Slasheria was hit by a flame slash by Ryder. He then transformed.

Ryder: I'm your opponent Slasheria. And believe me when I say this, you will pay dearly for what you forced Lauren to do.

Slasheria: you say that, but you also forget, that I am part of Lauren.

Ryder: Only the unwanted part, so do you think that will make a difference.

Karmyn: Yeah.

Carl: We're with you bro.

Ryder: Thanks guys. So Slasheria, if you think you can take the three of us on, while the lazy turtle faces off against the others, be my guest. We'll be more then enough to defeat you.

The three began their attack. But she flew away. But the followed her into the sky. There, she took them on. She used a super powered Gold Rush attack to take the early advantage. It knocked the three down into the water. They were fighting over the ocean, near a giant volcano. Ryder didn't get wet, and burst up, and tackled Slasheria. He then attempted to slash her with his broad flame swords, but she blocked him.

Slasheria: It's a pity you're too hung up on Lauren. But then again, if I ever need to get laid, I know exactly where to go.

Ryder: The hell do you mean?

Slasheria: Being that I am part of Lauren's soul, I can easily look like her. And believe me when I say this...my influence over her was not completely destroyed when you two first did the nasty. Oh no. And I felt every part of it. Have to admit, from her view, you are a good lay. And I am curious about you myself.

Ryder: Don't even think about it. You might be immortal, but there are ways of still defeating you. And we will succeed.

Slasheria: Not before I have my way with you .Come on big man...even you admit...you want me.

Ryder: Keep dreaming.

Ryder then punched her in the gut, before Karmyn wrapped her whip around Slasheria and electrocuted her. Carl then used his shield with Diamond power, to hit a hard blow on Slasheria. But Slasheria tossed the two into Ryder, before she charged up a golden tornado blast. Just as she fired it, Ryder tossed Karmyn and Carl out of the way, and took the full blast himself, causing him to go into normal ranger mode, and fall into the volcano.

Carl: Ryder NO!

Slasheria: HAHAHAHAHA! Two rangers dead, only six to go. You two will be joining him soon.

**Back with the others...**

Renard was using his shell as both a shield and an attack. Nothing was getting to him, and he kept up the attack.

Hanzo: Damn. There's got to be something we can do.

Tyrell: I got him.

Tyrell used his dark powers to paralyze Renard's shadow, thus immoblizing Renard Heather then opened fire with light bursts, which sent the walking turtle backwards.

Tyrell: something doesn't feel right. I feel a wild beast emerging.

Jake: Aren't we dealing with wild beasts all the time?

Tyrell: This one is different. This one...I can't explain

**Back with Slasheria...**

She was having little difficulty fighting off Carl and Karmyn. In fact, she just blast them into the ground

Slasheria: This is just to good.

All of a sudden, the volcano erupted. Slasheria was a bit curious to see what it was. She even flew up to it's rim. It was only a fire burst, which is why she was curious. That's when a giant claw reached over, and a dragon began to rise up. It was red, with black and white flames all over it. It appeared wingless, and massive legs, and what looked liked, a mix of wolf and dragon for a head. But the dragon was bit, but not as big as a zord. About half the size of one. And it looked at Slasheria, like a hunter hunting it's prey. It fired off a massive fireball at her, while two fire wings emerged. Slasheria got out of the way just in time. But the beat began to fire everywhere. Causing destruction near that island, and even around. Carl and Karmyn had since gotten up. However, the dragon began to shrink down, and landed right at them. What they saw, surprised them both.

It was Ryder, in onlt his boxers, and dragon morpher. He was out. Karmyn checked for a pulse, and sighed in relief.

Carl: What was that.

Karmyn: I don't know, but we have to get him to safety.

That's when they got acall from Jake. They both listened in through their morphers.

Jake: I don't know about you guys, but we're going to need to go to megazord mode. And really, we can't form the legs of the dragonmax without you guys.

Carl: We're in a bit of a shocking spot right now. Summon the guardians. What we saw, will blow your minds. Even Slasheria didn't stick around.

Jake: Oh yeah. Good call.

All the emeralds glowed, and the guardian dragons appeared, they quickly formed the megazord, and did battle. Carl and Karmyn flew away, taking Ryder with them.

At the big fight...

Renard spun towards the Trinity Megazord. But the megazord was far to strong, and grabbed Renard, and flung him into the air. The megazord then prepared it's ultimate attack.

Trinity Megazord: Mega FLARE!

The attack ray collided with Renard, vaporizing it entirely. The megazord proved to be extremely strong against the turtle.

A couple hours later, all the rangers were in Tommy's lab. Kim and Haley looked over Ryder's readings, and showed that his blood was quite irregular.

Hanzo: What is it.

Haley: Well hun, this was very weird. It would seem that he has similar DNA in his blood. Similar to yours and Tyrell's. In truth, Ryder is only about 75 percent human

?: And the other part...Dragosyn.

Everyone turned to the doorward, to see that Ryder's mom, Karen, was there. This surprised nobody, as they had allowed her down here before. But what did surprise them, was the man behind her. A brown haired, goatie, semi- muscular man.

Tommy: Karen. You know that nobody who doesn't know isn't supposed to be here.

Karen: True, but he knows. In fact...he knows a lot. This is Ryder's Grandfather, Ray.

Hanzo looked at the man, and walked over to him. Hanzo and Ray both smiled, and the two embraced each other, like old friends. This puzzled everyone.

Hanzo: Oh...should have said this before. This is Raykahn. General of the 4th division Dragosyn army. Also my older cousin, and...Inferuno's son.

Now everyone was really confused at what they heard. The fact that if their jaws kept hanging like they did, they would have fallen off due to gravity.

Raykahn: The situation is much worse then I had anticipated. I had hoped that non of my two grandsons would get access to the powers Ryder has, for it has indeed triggered what happened. We were lucky enough with Wesley, that he got his ranger powers based on earth technology. But Ryder is a different story, and the reaction he got today was proof. It awakened the beast within, and he is unable to control it.

This made sense to everyone. But everyone was still surprised of what had transpired. But their main concern for the moment, was how were they going to deal with Ryder's curse.


	9. This Fire Burns

Azalia stared in awe at the giant zord known as Pyramidas. It was indeed a magnificent sight to behold. She knew the raw power that it held would have been more then enough to destroy the dragonzords. But she had to approach with caution, for it wasn't hers. In fact, she wasn't even looking to take Pyramidas. She was rather after Slasheria.

Azalia teleported herself inside, to the cockpit. She waited for Slasheria to wake up. Lucky for her, it wouldn't take long. She heard Slasheria's footsteps.

Azalia: You didn't keep me waiting long. Glad you remembered that.

Slasheria: You assume to much.

Azalia: Meaning?

Slasheria: I'm no longer under your control. I only remained in your service for one purpose. That purpose has been fulfilled. With Lauren's death, I have ascended beyond mere mortality. I am immortal now. And with the power of the gold ranger at my disposal, I am more powerful then YOU!

Slasheria blasted Azalia out of the zord. The glass fixed itself. Both landed on the side. Azalia was mad.

Azalia: You forget, I created you!

Slasheria: Perhaps. But like I said. It was never my intention to remain under your control. You can't kill me because I am a spectralis. A soul fragment that has manifested itself a body. I was mortal as long as the rest of Lauren's soul was alive, but it died with her in the Azurezord. So go ahead...do your worst.

Azalia: You sure you want me to do that?

Slasheria: Well...not while we're on Pyramidas. I don't want to ruin the paint job.

Azalia: Hmph. Fine. I shall leave you for now. I know when I can't get through. But that's okay. With what I have planned, you'll eventually want to join in. That's a guarantee.

Slasheria: We'll see about that.

Azalia: Perhaps. But you know...I know the one thing about you oh so well. Pride. You kept getting best by the power rangers. Thus you want your personal revenge. So how's about this...let's gamble. The one who destroys the rangers, gets their emeralds. Even with your new power, even you would want more to it.

Slasheria: I'll take that bet. Just know this. I won't be defeated by you.

Azalia: Only time will tell.

Azalia used her magic to teleport away from Slasheria. Slasheria chuckled at her former boss. She did enjoy her freedom, and she had all the time in the universe to enjoy it fully.

Back in Reefside, Ryder had woken up, and had been brought up to date with everything, including his origins. He kept looking over the footage of him in his dragon form. He just couldn't believe it.

Ryder: All this time, I had that beast within me.

Raykahn: It is not something sealed, or soul attached. It is you. Completely. The question is now, can you control yourself?

Ryder: What does it matter if I can or not gramps? I am needed out there. I know I'm not the best leader in the world, but I'll be damned if I don't do my best. We're not just talking fate of the world, but fate of the damn universe! I can't just sit back while some ego driven, megalomaniac couple, is out for everything. I refuse to do that. I can handle it.

Raykahn. I'm not quite sure if you will be able to.

Tommy: I suggest that we get some help with this. I know who can help with trying to tame stuff like this.

Raykhan: Really? Well I suppose anything is worth a shot.

Tommy: I know. In fact, he should be here soon.

That's when a sound suddenly alerted everyone. It was an underground doorbell. Tommy pulled up the screen. His expression went from neutral, to disappointed. He let who was in though. Who he let in, was a tall, brown haired man, wearing all black. Tommy sighed.

Man: I take it I wasn't the one you were expecting.

Tommy: No, but judging by what you were able to do befor,e I have little doubt that you'll be of help, Jarrod.

The man, now identified as Jarrod, nodded in appreciation. Ryder looked over him, not sure what to do. Nor about who he was. Then he remembered that Jarrod once was a Pai Zhua student. And a former power ranger.

Ryder: so how is he supposed to help me doc?

Tommy: Well, as you know, he's had experiences with taming inner spirits, and mastering them. Essentially, it is quite similar to what you have. Though I was expecting somebody else.

Jarrod: The others were far to busy to do so. Especially Master RJ. I volunteered for this.

Ryder: Alright then.

Right on cue, the alarm went off. Tommy pulled of the screen, to show the exact threat that they were facing. The rangers all saw what they were going against, and it looked like a spider lady was shot out spider threads, which were enough to even yank various heavy objects around. All the rangers morphed, and summoned the G-riders.

Jarrod: Wait. I'm coming with.

Jarrod glowed gold for a second, before he was covered in glack and gold lion armor. He hopped on with Ryder, and the rangers all sped to the location of the spider lady. After a few minutes, the arrived.

Monster: Hello rangers. It would seem as if the old 'destroy some, and they will come' routine actually work. To bad that you will all be caught in my web. The web of Spiderealla.

The rangers all transformed into Dragoon form, and went onto the attack. But it was for naught, as Spiderella easily dodged them, and even managed to wrap Heather up in a web cocoon. She then tossed their ally into the rangers.

Jarrod: Take this!

His animal spirit, the black lion, emerged, and attacked Spiderella. It did decent damage, but not enough, because she used her web to grab his ankle, and toss him through a building. She then trapped all the other rangrs up, and set them up in a giant spider web.

Spiderella: you all look sooo delicious. I will enjoy feeding off your power.

The rangers all tried to move, but they couldn't. Spiderella went right for Ryder, and drained his energy. She left him alive though, and proceeded to keep draining the others. Ryder, was seething. But after seeing all the horror, he blacked out.

That's when things really went everywhere. Ryder went pure ablaze, and grew, until he was the dragon. He ripped apart the web, and went after Spiderella. But he relentlessly fired off fire blasts everywhere, not caring about innocent victims. Spiderella tried to ensnare Ryder, but he flung her away, and finished her with a nova blast. He then continued his rampage.

Hanzo: I have never seen another one of my kind, act so savagely. I won't allow it.

Hanzo then began to transform into his dragon form, and grabbed Ryder, and flew them both out of the city. A silver ray his the debris of Spiderella, and she grew to monumental size.

Spiderella: you don't even look like a worthy meal now. But I'll still eat ya!

Tyrell: Let's get the dragons here.

Rangers: Dragonzords, arise!

The five dragonzords appeared, and began to attack Spiderella. But she used her threads to toss them around, and tie them up.

Heather: Ragnarok. Come in!

Ragnarok: Ragnarok here. I'm on my way.

Ragnarok rose up from it's mountain home, and sped to the scene. Upon arrival, it shot the rangers free from the spider threads, and began to shoot down Spiderella.

Jake: We need to combine. It may not be the dragonmax, but we'll have to make due.

The five dragonzords combined to make a megazord not seen in quite some time, in the form of Dragonforce Megazord, form two.

Carl: I'll get Ragnarok to transform. We'll need his help.

Tyrell: Go for it.

Carl teleported into Ragnarok, and initiated the transformation, allowing Ragnarok to become his warrior form.

Spiderella: Makes no difference.

Ragnarok: Take this then!

Ragnarok hit Spiderella with a nitro superkick. It burned her, as she landed hard fro it. Ragnarok summoned his sword, and sliced away a thread. However, another one did wrap around Ragnarok.

Ragnarok: I got an idea. Guys. Get ready to finish her.

Ragnarok flew up, taking Spiderella with him. The dragon shuttle flew around at high speedbefore he used engine fire from his feet to burn away the web. Spiderella fell. That's when the Dragonforce Megazord, with it's drill staff charged up, struck Spiderella, finishing her off, just before she could land on the ground.

With Hanzo and Ryder...

Hanzo kept dodging Ryder's attacks. He then used a wing blade to strike a powerful blow onto Ryder, which caused him to revert back to normal, and knocked out. Hanzo did the same, before he picked up Ryder's body.

A few minutes later, all the rangers, plus Jarrod (having been recovered from the wreckage he was in) were back in Tommy' basement lab. Ryder was just waking up. He slowly rose up, and looked at everyone.

Ryder; I transformed, didn't I?

Kim: Yeah, and nearly wiped out a good portion of the city in your blind rage.

Ryder looked at Kim. It wasn't of any real emotion, but a blank, guilty look. He then balled his fists and sighed.

Ryder: How easy is it for me to transform into that? I'll tell you...very. Inspite of all the progress we've all made, I seemed to still need a lot more. I thought I was in tune with my powers, but i'm not. At least, not as well as I thought.

Jarrod: From what I've seen, your powers, in particular, are directly tied in with your inner rage. I know how bad it can affect oneself.

Ryder: Agreed. Fire is passion, and if I can't tame the rage that lies within me, i'll be more of a liability, then a good leader.

Carl: What are you talking about man?

Ryder sighed, he looked at his comrades, and hung his head in shame. He looked at his wrist, which still had his dragon morpher on it. He almost ripped it off, but he decided against it.

Ryder: I'm leaving the team.

That is when most of the rangers nearly had heart attacks due to the sheer shock of the statement. Hanzo was the only understanding one of the dragon rangers. Tommy understood.

Karmyn: What? You can't just leave us! You're our leader.

Hanzo: But he has the most responsibility, since he is. But to be fair, it sounds like you've completely given up.

Ryder: No. Not the case. I just...can't be a ranger until I have mastered control over my blood. Therefore, I am taking an undetermined leave of absence. I'll be back though, that's a promise.

Jarrod: Are you sure?

Ryder: I've never been this sure in a long time. We have to get out of Reefside. I'll come with you, to wherever you train, so you can help me. We'll leave tonight, on the Ragnarok.

Te rangers wanted to protest, but a sharp look from both Tommy and Kim told them it was not a wise idea. So then all went and embraced their red ranger. It was a somber embrace, because they knew that Ryder was leaving immediately.

Later, out behind the Oliver residence, Tyrell and Hanzo were stargazing. Well, more like Tyrell was, and Hanzo had just joined him.

Hanzo: Penny for your thoughts kid?

Tyrell: maybe. With the recent events that have happened, I'm both excited and scared to death of my bloodline now. I mean...if Ryder, who until a few days ago, we didn't even know he was part dragosyn, got his dragon form. That should mean that I am almost guaranteed to achieve mine. Yet...seeing his lack of control over it, I can't help but wonder...will I be just as bad, or worse?

Hazno: Honestly...I doubt it. And it's very easy for me to see that. One, you're not the explosive type, like Ryder is. You have your moments, but generally, you're not rage driven, like he is. Two, it may have to do with the fact he's more human then dragosyn. I don't know, but it's a guess.

Tyrell: I suppose. But...I don't know if our team can handle anymore blows. We're strong, but we're being sent through the ringer. Mom and dad will surey keep the pressure up, and then...there is Slasheria. And to be honest, i'm more scared of her now, then I am of mom and dad.

Hanzo: I know. But we have to keep going. We will survive. Inspite of all things that have thrashed us, we're going to get stronger. I just know it. I personally can't wait...I just really want to end Azalia, because she is responsible for nearly wiping out our people. Not even her evil father, the second last Divine Dragon, was that bad, and he's pure evil. Or at least, from what I've heard.

Tyrell: What was his name?

Hanzo: I...wish I knew.

Both rangers sighed heavily. But Hanzo's advice did ring true for Tyrell. He knew that the team was growing stronger, despite all that has happened. But even then, Tyrell wondered if it would be enough.


	10. Date at the Big Top

Two weeks had passed by since Ryder's departure from the team. Monster attacks weren't an everyday occurrence, but they were still coming. It wasn't easy to deal with, being one ranger down.

And thus, were some of the thoughts of Tyrell, as he finished his smoothie up at the Cyber Cafe. But despite all the troubles, he was in a good mood, and was not going to let anyone sour it. In fact, he was looking at a couple of tickets. They were for the circus. Being that he never actually went to one before, he was looking forward to this. Especially after Heather told him she loved the circus.

Heather walked in, wearing tight white jeans and a pale white halter top. She wore a couple of black wristbands, and black stilettos. Now despite this being a lesss then formal date, Heather had gone all out, considering the attention she received from all the males, and even the females. Tyrell walked up to her, with a wide smile on his face.

Tyrell: Hot damn.

Heather: You like?

Tyrell: You have no idea.

Heather: Oh...I think I do. But thank you, my tall, dark, and sexy beast.

Tyrell blushed at that. But he also enjoyed being called that.

After a few minutes of being driven to the circus by cab, they entered, and took their seats. The smell of the animals, their food, various other things were clearly in the air, and it almost made Tyrell gag, but only for a second.

Heather: You okay?

Tyrell: Yeah. Just...the sensitive senses thing...can be a bit problematic.

Heather: I understand. You still want to watch?

Tyrell: Of course. This looks exciting.

The show began. Tyrell watched intently, while Heather leaned into him, while they shared some cotton candy. They were at the last bite, and wound up kissing.

Many, many exciting things were shown. Then suddenly, Tyrell sensed something from the ring master and the clown beside him. He used his enhanced sight to have a closer look. That's when the ringmaster began to chuckle into the microphone he held.

Ringmaster: Greeting ladies and gentlemen. There has been a change of plans for tonights event. Instead, of your wholesome entertainment, we're going to bring endless chaos, straight from the big top.

Both rangers recognized that voice, belonging only to Lothor. They walked away, while some Komododrones appeared, and began to terrorize everyone. The two rangers morphers, and jumped down to the bottom floor. Many people were relieved.

Lothor: And like the mice to the cheese, the rangers have fallen into the trap.

Tyrell: Shut it old man. Can't you leave us alone for one day?

Lothor had dropped his mic by then, as the clown beside him transformed into abigger, more muscle bound form of itself. Lothor chuckled for a second, before looking at his son.

Lothor: Ummm...nope! Now while I'd like to stay, I can't have all the fun. Plus I got a pregnant wife to look after. Hence why Bonkers here will make this day your last. Enjoy your date son. HAHAHAHAHA!

Lothor disappeared in a flash of dark purle. Both rangers powered up to Dragoon mode, as the super clown, known as Bonkers danced and chuckled madly.

Bonkers: OOOhhhh this is going to be so much fun. Welcome to the circus of hell, Rangers.

Heather: Just wait until everyone else gets here, then you're finished.

Bonkers: Oh...OH that's a bit of a problem young missy. See...they're kinda of...tied up!

A platform with 4 clear boxes, each containing glowing lights, and the other ranger, out cold, were in there. Tyrell growled, and his dark aura was growing. After a second, he calmed down, but there was an after effect on the aura, as his muscle mass had increased a bit all around, his eyes glowed in his helmet, and his fingers became slightly elongate, and pointed. He and Heather sprinted towards Bonkers, and double kicked him, before a bunch of Komododrones came out on motorcycles. Bonkers laughed, as a giant barrier formed, and the Komododrones rode around, blasting everything. Bonkers then kept blasting them with a sound horn Tyrell and Heather were dazed.

Tyrell: Think you can handle the grunts?

Heather: Leave it to me. G-RIDER!

Heather's G-Rider appeared before her, which surprised Bonkers for a second, which was enough time for Tyrell to use the Sword of darkness to hit a dark blade slash,. Which sent Bonkers into the barrier, and broke the horn. Heather began to ride around with the Komododrones.

Bonkers: Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! Leaving your girlfriend to take care of them? HAHA! You're in for it now.

Tyrell: I have confidence in her. You...you got no chance.

Tyrell roundhouse kicked the air, and Bonkers doubled over in pain. Tyrell chuckled his own mad chuckle, before Bonkers got up, and brawled with him. Eventually Bonkers wrapped Tyrell up in a long chain of hankies.

Tyrell: You have got to be kidding me.

Bonkers: YAY! Fun time.

Bonkers then began to toss, throw, and slam Tyrell everywhere. That's when a Komododrone came crashing down, and exploded into a pile of acid onto Tyrell and Bonkers. The acid endabled Tyrell to break free. Tyrel then slashed Bonkers, before he tossed Bonkers upwards, crashing into a bunch of Komododrones. That ended them, and Heather landed besideTyrell.

Bonkers: This isn't over yet ranger! Oh no. This is the big top, and I'm going big time!

Bonkers took out a silver coin, and dropped it to te ground. The smog that emitted from it allowed him to grow large. He began to stomp on everything.

Heather: Damn. I can't bust those containers. And without the others, we can't form the megazords.

Tyrell: We may have to summon the guardians. I know they have little trouble helping us, but I think Bonkers is a bit of a waste for that. We'll have to do this ourselves.

Heather: Yeah. Let's do this.

Tyrell and Heather: We call upon the Dragonzords!

Heather: Shiro, the Dragon of Light!

Tyrell: Kurai, Dragon of Chaos!

Both dragons appeared. Tyrell summoned his G-Rider, and the two flew out of there, into their zords. They were certainly glad the barrier was gone now.

Kurai and Shiro began to do battle against Bokers, but he was just to much for them to handle. His trickery got them all wrapped up.

Tyrell: Not this again.

Bonkers began to chuckle like a madman. Well, more like a mad clown, like he was. That's when he was assaulted with many energy bullets. It forced him to let go of his hankie chains, freeing the dragons. The one who shot Bonkers, was Ragnarok.

Heather: Good Save Rag!

Ragnarok: My pleasure. I sensed trouble, so I made sure to crash the party.

Tyrell: Yeah, thanks. Can you see how we can free the others.

Bonkers: HAHAHAHAHAHA! They can't be freed. Oh me and lord Lothor had mucho fun, when we gassed them all out. And then sealed them inside those boxes that will begin to drain them in a little bit, plus can't be opened as long as I'm around!

Heather: Great. Just what we need. Where's Ryder when you need him?

Tyrell: Training. I guess we could call Dr O, but I'd rather not. This is our fight.

Bonkers then began to toss out rubber balls that kept bouncing off of everything, and damaging stuff. The three dragons managed to destroy them, to stop their destruction.

Tyrell: Kurai. Is it possible you and Shiro can combine with Ragnarok?

Kurai: We've never done that before, but I don't see the harm in it.

Shiro: I'm willing to try that, love.

Bonkers got up, and rushed the two dragonzrods, just as they were about to kiss. They turned around, and blast him with a dark and light ray combo. They did kiss.

Heather: Ummm...

Tyrell: That's...interesting to see.

Ragnarok: Ugh. Thirteen thousand years, and you two STILL can't stop making out in the battlefield sometimes.

Kurai: You'll get yours one day.

Ragnarok: Ummm...HELLLOOOOO! We're zords. Stuck as zords. I doubt I'll be able to find another. EVER! Now can we try this thing before I let the clown finish you off?

That's when bonkers began to throw knives at them. This damaged the three a lot. Ragnarok growled, and whacked Bonkers upside the head with the rear/legs. Kurai and Shiro got up. Ragnarok scanned them, and the three glowed a pale light from each.

Kurai: Looks like we can.

Heather: Let's do this then.

Tyrell: Initiate the...Janus Ragnazord.

The three dragons flew up into the sky. Both Shiro and Kurai became their arm forms, with their wings folded back. Ragnarok began to transform into the warrior form, without the arms coming out. The three combined, and immediately attacked with a blaze stretch kic, to the face of Bonkers. They then came down, and stood.

Inside the cockpit, where the controls with the G-Riders were, was Heather and Tryell, side by side. Holograms of the dragson were in the background.

Kurai: Janus Ragnazord? Really? What does Janus even mean?

Tyrell: It's something I learned from some Roman history. Janus was the two faced got of beginning and end. Basically, the light and dark elements. Figured it would work.

Ragnarok: It does, so don't worry.

The Janus Ragnazord engaged into battle with Bonkers. Punches and Kicks came from both, but no other attacks from Bonkers got through. They them summoned the Ragnablade, and sliced down Bonkers, but he blocked it.

Bonkers: HAHA!

The Janus Ragnazord then began to hit multiple black kicks, which floored Bonkers. Tyrell sighed. He even growled, clearly pissed off. Then, he smirked underneath his helmet.

Tyrell: Heather. I think that if we give Ragnarok more power, we'll finish this quicker.

Heather: Good idea on paper, but we don't know what kind of power we'll get from combining light and Chaos. But I'm willing to try it.

The Janus Ragnazord raised it's blade up, before the wings from the zords vanished, and became part of the hilt. The arms glowed extremely bright, as all their power was focussed into the blade, creatinv g a silver aura effect.

Heather: Easy does it. But that should finish this.

The Janus Ragnazord floated up a few feet, before going forward fast, and slicing right through Bonkers. Bonkers exploded in a massive black and white tunnel of destruction. The Jansu Ragnazord had a slight big difficult time getting it's footing back due to the explosion, but it managed to land safely.

A few minutes later, after the zords had disassembled,the pother rangers had come out from the boxes, quite groggy. Tyrell and Heather had since demorphed, in order to them to preserve their own energy.

Carl: What...happened?

Tyrell: It's...a long story.

Jake: No kidding.

Hanzo then noticed that Tyrell was normal looking, except for black veins running up his arms, much like Ryders just before he transformed. Though his were more visible, and a lot more to it.

Hanzo: So it seems you're starting to tap into the power of your own dragon. Good work Ty.

Tyrell: I know. And thanks. I just hope I don't wind up a rampaging beast.

Hanzo: It depends on the person. You're somebody who isn't easily angered in battle. You can keep your emotions in check. A bit of a sadistic streak, yes, but nevertheless, I have my faith.

Karmyn: Let's hope so. One Rampaging Dragon was bad enough.

Heather: you want to know the worst part about this day is? Our date has been ruined by them.

Tyrell: Yeah. But hey, it's still early enough. If you're up for it, we can just...catch a movie or something?

Heather: You know what...Yeah.

The other rangers smiled, knowing that their friends wanted some time alone. Carl and Karmyn especially sympathized.

**Meanwhile...**

Ryder was doing some meditation out in an open field, near the city of Ocean Bluff. His fire aura was out, and he was fully concentrating on trying to tame his spirit.

He kept doing this thing every day since he started, along with calming exercises, and even furthering control over his element. He was in his mind scape, looking at the out of control dragon, who was firing flame blasts everywhere. But it wasn't as fierce as it used to be. Ryder smirked, because he knew he was gaining more control, as his fire veins were now almost over his entire body.

Ryder: Gramps did tell me this would happen until I gain full control. Nevertheless, I have full confidence that I will do this. I just hope the others are fine in my absence.

He dodged another fireball, and went in for a kick to the head. The dragon shook it off. But Ryder jumped up, and landed at the dragon's neck. The Dragon began to shake violently.

Ryder: We are one in the same. Two fire elementals filled with rage. I accept you as part of me. Do you do the same?

The dragon roared, and tried to shake Ryder off again. Ryder was having a hard time holding on. But then, he filled the dragon with fire magic, and the dragon began to calm down. But then it managed to Toss Ryder off. It looked at Ryder, once he got up, and smirked.

Ryder: This may take a while, but at least I'm making progress.


	11. Ill Magnetic

In the recent weeks since Ryder's temporary departure, there was one thing that suddenly crossed Kim's mind. She had the time to ponder things, especially with the pregnancy keeping her from being a gym teacher. But unfortunately, she couldn't prove her theory at the moment.

She decided to tell Tommy, the moment he got home. Which as luck would have it, was right after. It was 4 PM, so it was no surprise.

Tommy: Hey Kim. How you feeling?

Kim: I feel...well actually I'm not sure. Worried is the best way to put it.

Tommy: Worried. What's there to be worried about.

Kim: Two obvious things. Any expecting mother is worried if she's making the child right, and the other thing...Azalia and Lothor. Though...more so Lothor right now, all things considered.

Tommy: Good point. But...it seems something more then that, correct?

Kim: Well...yeah. Since I have time on my hands, and after seeing some things, I have to wonder...will the powers of the dragons cause harm to their bearers? It seems like a possibility.

Tommy: Wow. Never thought of that. And please...don't comment on that.

Kim: I won't...for now.

Kim gave Tommy a cheeky smile, which Tommy only chuckled at, before giving his girlfriend a nice, five second, loving kiss. It kept Kim's smile on for a good couple of seconds, but then her worries came back head on. Tommy saw this, and nodded.

Tommy: I'll get the team together. Should we do the analysis in the lab, on on the Ragnarok?

Kim: Don't feel like traveling, so here will do.

Tommy smiled, and nodded. He when opened up the dino lab, and helped Kim down. Once down there, he patched a video communication to Haley's Cybercafe. Not long after, Haley answered.

Haley: Tommy! Hey, what a nice surprise.

Tommy: Hey Hale.

Haley: How you guys doing?

Tommy: Good, but we may have a bit of a problem.

Haley: Oh, what kind.

Tommy: Kind that requires the rangers, and your attention. I assume that they are there, correct?

Haley: They are. I'll let them know.

The communication ended. Tommy and Kim both waited a few minutes until the rangers, and Haley arrived. Karen and Raykhan were also there. When Hanzo saw Raykhan, he halfheartedly saluted him, remembering the warrior's rank, but also remembering he's long since retired. But what was the most puzzling, was the fact that Karmyn was very feverish. She almost missed school, but she refused to.

Kim: Oh my god. Kar...you okay?

Karmyn: *cough* I think so. Feeling a bit down. But just in case, stay away. I *cough* don't want you to catch something, especially in your condition.

Kim nodded. Once everyone was seated, she pulled up a hologram of a human, with an emerald's power flowing through them.

Kim: the reason I called you all here, was because after having the time to think about it, I believe that there is an off chance that your emeralds are affecting you in more then just giving you powers.

Tyrell: Yeah. Ti's given us different attributes. Some positive, some negative.

Kim: That's not entirely what I was about to explain, but it's still a side effect, nevertheless. No...the thing I'm concerned about is, will these powers have other adverse side effects, such as various illnesses. Hence why I called Karen, Raykhan, and Haley here.

Karen: I don't exactly have experience with this, so I can't say for certain.

Raykhan. Well, miss Hart. You do bring up a very good point. Yes, it is possible that these side effects can happen. In fact, I'd say for those who can survive them, will become even stronger.

Kim: Really?

Hanzo: Yeah. But I believe that they've already passed those trials. Though they achieved that power a different way. so...I don't know.

Haley: Well I see Kim's theory. It's still a foreign substance that is flowing into the system. The Dino Thunder Rangers each had brief bouts of illnesses themselves. Dragons powers could be different.

Karmyn: Heh. What *cough* Irony. I'm sick, and you guys are talking about this.

Heather: Hmm...I wonder...

Heather pulled out a small magnet off her keychain. It was a thicker one better for holding things on a fridge, shaped like a palm tree, from a vacation she was on once in her life. She tossed it at Karmyn, and it immediately hit Karmyn on the head, and stuck to her.

Karmyn: Hey...what's the deal?

Kim: No no. this is good. It seems your fever Karmyn...isn't a normal fever. It has to be induced from your powers, which is electricity. You must either have an over abundance, or a overwhelming lack.

Karmyn: Great. At least I know what's causing it.

Carl: Well we have to try. Hit me.

Karmyn: Wha?

Carl: You heard me hun, hit me. Hit me with some thunder. Give me your best shot. We ave to know what it is.

Karmyn: B-b-b-ut...you'll get injured.

Carl: Risk I'm willing to take. Now do it!

Karmyn sighed, and coughed. She opened her palm out towards Carl, and focused her powers to it, and blasted Carl with electricity.

…

…

... Or at least, she thought she did. Truth was, meek sparks came out. Karmyn knew she focused everything into it, but couldn't muster up even a decent attack. Raykhan looked on in concern. As did Hanzo.

Hanzo: This...was Admiral Ikazuchi's main problem, was it not.

Raykhan: Yes. She did have the occasional day where she was not herself. Same symptoms. Thought there was other, but a lot less likely days, whee she was extremely hyper, and fried everything she touched. That was when she generated to much.

Karmyn: Great. Now we know I can be sick often.

Tommy: Well we can always monitor it close enough. However, I suggest you simply stay away from your house tomorrow, because if what you said earlier was true, your parents have no idea that you're sick.

Karen: ummm...she can stay at my place. I'll keep an eye out on her.

Carl: So will I. Well just say that Ryder's back for the weekend, and wanted us to crash with him while he's here. In the meantime, she should be fed some.

Raykhan. Bad idea. Just because she has Ikazuchi's powers and element, does not mean her genetic material is the same. Aside from the emerald, I sense no dragosyn blood in her, so merely feeding the thunder ranger electricity, could be disasterous.

Suddenly, the alarsm went off. With that, Karmyn stumbled a bit, and nearly fainted. Ragnarok (at least the face) showed up on the screens.

Ragnarok: Big news guys. We got some serious trouble to deal with, with a capital S

Raykahn. Well as good as it is to see you again Ragnarok...Trouble has no 'S' in it at all.

Ragnarok: Well old friend, this one does, and this ain't no capital S either. This is an 'S' the size of a teenager. Slasheria's wrecking up the city.

Raykhan: Slasheria?

Kim: Evil monster of a bad kind. This particular one, was made by Azalia, but has since gone rogue. She's a real mean cookie, considering she's the darkside of my daughter's soul.

Raykhan: Oh...oh. Yeah touchy subject still. Well then I'm going to help.

Carl: The problem is, we can't destroy her. Not only is she an evil ranger, using powers from the Zeo generation, but she's also a spectralis.

Raykhan (extremely surprised): GREAT SCOTT!

Hanzo: I know, it's heavy.

Jake: The worst of it is, she's a wind user, and with her enhanced powers, Hanzo can't do much to her.

Hanzo: Instead of talking let's go! Oh...ummm...Karmyn...stay behind.

Karmyn: Not a chance. I might be sick but *cough* I can still go.

With that, the rangers morphed, and got out there as fast as they could. They sped on their G-Riders to where Slasheria was. Slasheria was already morphed. They got off, and began to attack her from all sides, but she kept dodging their attacks, both close range and long ranged. Karmyn then had a charged up lighting javelin, but Slasheria dodged, and grabbed Slasheria, and tossed her away, into a few power lines, which collapes on top of her. Carl was shocked.

Carl: You evil little...no good witch. I'LL KILL YOU!

Slasheria: If you're going to compliment me, make sure it's isn't a lame one. Make it flattering, by calling me what I truly am.

Carl charged at her. Like all the others, he was in dragoon form, and thus the two were in the sky. Slasheria kept dodging, until Carl faked her out, and managed to ladn a diamond enhanced shield stricke to the head, causing Slasheria to fall to the ground. But she got up, and hit a few powerful gold wind blasts on Carl, making him crash and burn.

Slasheria: Vanish to the wind FOREVER!

Slasheria shot out an extremely powerful gold tonadow, which sent all the ranger backwards. And back into the ground. She then kept blasting them, until they were demorphed.

Jake: This blows.

Slasheria: Kneel before the true empress of evil. I'll take your powers away, and then, i'll erase everything you hold deal. Then...you'll cease to EXIST!

Slasheria was about to attack then again, when she suddenly felt Karmyn's whip wrapped around her, and greatly shocking her to the core. They all looked over, to see Karmyn up, with bolts flying off of her in a wild rate.

She retracted her whip, until it was a javelin, and charged right at Slasheria. Slasheria, as fast as she was, couldn't dodge or block being thrust throught by the javeling, and then hugely shocked out of her morph. Karmyn then Threw Slasheria up into the air.

Karmyn: YOU WILL SUFFER!

Karmynhad anamazing electric aura, before channeling all her power to the javelin. A massive electric ball erupted, hit Slasheria, causing a massive explosion. Radiatin of the electricity was in the air, but Karmyn quickly absorbed it. Slasheria then landed on the ground, knocked out and bleeding from the mouth. The others got up, as Karmyn picked up Slasheria, and got on her G-Rider.

Karmyn: What are you waiting for. Let's get back to the lab.

The other rangers nodded, and got on their G-riders, after quickly morphing again.

1 hour later, with Slasheria still out, she was put in a tank, and was frozen. Kim was scanning over both Karmyn and Slasheria.

Kim: Well I got some good news, and some potentially bad news.

Hanzo: Let's hear the good news first then.

Kim: Good news, is what Slasheria did to Karmyn gave her the electrical boos she needed to recover. It was to much at once, so it was good that Karmyn burned it off quickly, and got back to stable levels. Plus her capacity has increased. The potentially bad news, is that I'm not sure how long we'll be able to hold Slasheria down here. The fact that she's combined with the gold ranger powers will allow her to eventually recover and break out, but hopefully, she'll be weaker.

Tommy: I guess it's a good time to allow Trey to get his powers back, if he can.

Suddenly, the doors to the lab opened. The rangers were being a bit cautious as to whom it was, but their faces lit up, when they saw that it was a much calmer, longer haired, red and black wearing, Ryder.

Ryder: Hey guys. What's up? 

Jake: Quite a bit.

Ryder: I imagine so. Is that Slasheria there?

Karmyn: Yup. I managed to defeat her. Her own fault to. She should watch where she's throwing us, because it's made 2 of us already more powerful.

Ryder: Ah. I'm guessing those power lines then. Well can't say she hasn't deserved a real smackdown. To bad though, was hoping to roast her myself.

Jake: You done you're training then?

Ryder: Yeah. At least, as much as I could do. I couldn't leave Reefside be to much longer. I'm confident though, that I've gotten full control.

Everyone was real happy to hear about that. The absolute last thing they needed was Ryder to go on a rampage again, especially in his dragon form.


	12. A Hero returns pt1: The Frontline

An ape like monster was crawling on the ground. It looked heavily injured. From it's belt, he took out a silver coin, and was about to smash it against the ground, when suddenly, a massive foot came down on him, and he dropped it. A small fireball later, and the coin was destroyed, as the dragon got off of the ape. It was Ryder.

Ryder: I don't exactly feel like dealing with an overgrown monkey, anymore then I have to.

Ryder shot out a big fireball, engulfing the ape, destroying it. He powered down to his dragoon form. The other rangers flew up beside him.

Ryder: I told you guys, I was confident with my new powers now.

Hanzo: I had little doubt Ryder. We know you're strong, and determined.

Suddenly, their communicators started blaring. Ryder activated his, and was curious to find out what had happened.

Ryder: Yes Dr O?

Tommy: We got a bit of a problem here. It would seem as if Slasheria escaped. Nobody was hurt though. Strange that we haven't heard from her though. Damn. Just when Billy was going to come over with his new device.

Ryder: Yeah. It kinda blows that happened, but we should have known it was inevitable.

Tommy: Perhaps, but we might not be out of luck yet. It would seem as if Slasheria is heading towards Angel Grove. No doubt to activate the Zeo Zords. Luckily that's where Trey is heading right now as well. But we've also picked up another thing heading to Earth. Wait...it's gone. Nevermind. No damage either.

Ryder: alright. Let's go then. We'll need you as well.

Tommy: Yeah. I'll send Kim over to stay at your mom's while we do this.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Ragnarok speaking over the intercom.

Ragnarok: Unfortunately, I don't have enough room inside to carry the Tigerzord. But considering that it's not a long flight at all, I'll carry the Tigerzord on top.

Tommy: Thanks Ragnarok. Much appreciated.

Ragnarok: No problem Tommy. The sooner we win this war, the better. Oh, and I've let the guardians know, so they will be summoned in Angel Grove.

Ryder: Let's get a move on then.

The Rangers summoned their G-riders and sped off to where Ragnarok was. Eventually, they met up with the Tigerzord. Sonn after that, the Tigerzord jumped, and landed on top of Ragnarok, and was secured. The rest of the rangers then got into the cargo bay, parked their G-Riders, and met up with Tommy in the cockpit. They each removed their helmets, as they took off to Angel Grove.

Tommy: I've let the Zeo Rangers know about us coming. Billy is there as well, with Trey. If we do this, we'll at least have significantly taken out Slasheria's powers. If she's weakened, she'll be of less threat. Unfortunately, the best way we can defeat her, is either convince her to be good, put her on a higher carbon freeze, or trap her in a time warp. We simply can't destroy this one.

Hanzo: I know. This sucks. The only person who could destroy her, isn't even around anymore.

**Meanwhile, inside Azalia's fortress...**

Azalia: This is perfect!

Lothor: We ravage Reefside!

Azalia: No. We don't. We follow them, and keep a close eye on them. Slasheria will not stop this time, now that' she's pissed off, and will use the power of Pyramidas to full power. It should weaken them. When that happens, we'll go in, and take the emeralds.

Lothor: That works for sure.

That's when a giant metal beetle warrior came in. Lothor smirked, as did Azalia. They had both created this monster, just for the purpose of destruction, with this one being exceptionally powerful.

Lothor: So, it looks like War Beetle has been created. Let's see if he has what it takes to take them out. Azalia smirked. Suddenly, she lurched forward a bit. Lothor quickly grabbed her. He had a look of concern on his face, but Azalia had a rather happy smile.

Azalia: It kicked. And it was a hard one as well.

War Beetle: My suggestion empress, would be to stay here. The only downside, is you'll miss the destruction first hand.

Azalia: I'll be fine if I miss it a bit. But Lothor...you must go. Do some damage.

Lothor: Indeed. War Beetle and I will crash the party, and spice things up. We'll get you a nice gift, in the form of one of the emeralds.

Azalia: Would be nice if it were all, but one will do. But an even better present, is to bring me Slasheria, out cold. We can't kill her, but I'm going to force her back under my command. The power she has will indeed defeat the rangers.

**Meanwhile, over Angel Grove...**

The Tigerzord jumped off Ragnarok, as the Dragon Rangers all sped down on their G-Riders. They were right near Pyramidas, in it's basic form. That's when lightning shot out, and knocked them all down. All eight of them were on the ground. The dragon rangers transformed into their dragoon forms, while Ryder went into his battlizer mode. Slasheria kept blasting them back, until she appeared herself.

Slasheria: I'm going to enjoy taking you out for good. Oh, hello old man.

Tommy took a slight offense to this, but before he could do anything, he was given a hard punch to the stomach, followed by a massive back flip kick. The other rangers tried to flank her, but she kept dodging, and blasting them down. She then charged up a gold beam, which Ryder blocked with a massive fire aura.

Ryder: You're not worthy of such power. We'll destroy you!

Slasheria: Oh, hello boy toy. Almost forgot about you, due to 'training'. I suppose you got things under control now eh? Well you're gonna need it!

Slasheria charged more power, and overthrew Ryder, sending him right into a cliff wall. Suddenly, Kelzacs and Komododrones all jumped on her from every direction, like an ant infestation. But with a mighty yell, Slasheria produced a massive gold tornado, and vaporized them all. She began to breath heavily, the power usage taking a toll on her. That is when she was bast by two beams. She saw who it was, through her now broken glass helmet, and blasted both War Beetle and Lothor but they dodged.

Lothor: That didn't take us to long. Somewhat surprised, but I welcome it.

War Beetle: Yeah. Let's blow them all to atoms!

Slasheria growled. She was about to attack, which a sudden force had tackled Slasheria. She hit the ground hard.

?: You certainly did quite a number on everyone. However, this is where you shall perish.

Slasheria moved her head a bit, to see who spoke was wearing a cloak. She tried to get up, but was blasted into a small gorge by War Beetle. It was the same one that the other rangers had landed in. they had to use their powers to brace for impact, but they weren't in to good of condition right now. The cloaked figure jumped down, and landed right infront of Slahseria.

Slasheria looked upon the cloaked opponent that stared across from her in the gorge. She slowly got up, clutching her gold staff. She faltered for a second, before she rose up. The glass visor in her helmet was all broken, she she used her wind power to blow the glass away from her.

Slasheria: Insolent Fool. Do you not know who I am?

The cloaked figure nodded. The figure blasted a few flame and lightning blasts at Slasheria, who was barely able to dodge them. Slasheria hissed in pain from the injuries she had received from before.

Slasheria: Then...you should know, I am immortal. No matter the damage you do to me, I can't die. And with this power, when I use all of it, I shall show you why I am a goddess.

Cloaked figure: You are neither a goddess, nor immortal.

Slasheria: That's what...wait. I recognized that voice. It's different, but not by much. But I thought...Oh hell NO!

Cloaked Figure: Oh hell yeah!

The cloaked figure threw off the cloak. Revealing to be a beautiful, well toned and well sculpted young woman. Indeed a woman, that any female, young or old, would kill to have. Flowing hazel colored hair, and a beautiful face, all decked out in black leather combat gear. Slasheria stumbled, and hit the ground, looking at her adversary. All the other rangers were clearly shocked to see who it was. Ryder moved his visor and mouth cover, to show a look of pure happiness on his face. The woman looked over at him, smiled, and winked.

Ryder: L..L..Lauren?

The woman nodded. All the rangers did the same as they get up. They were all certainly glad to see Lauren was indeed alive. Lothor and War Beetle landed down, and Needless to say, Lothor was very shocked. He was about to blast her, when Lauren looked at him, and smirked.

Lauren: Don't even try.

Tommy had finally gotten up, and embraced his daughter. The celebration waxs indeed a fuzzy one, as Lauren was alive.

Slasheria: HOW? I saw you DIE!

Lauren: You thought you saw me die. Truth be honest, if it wasn't that explosion that killed me, I was going to sacrifice myself anyways. Because I needed an escape, so that I could take up the utimate offer. See, a few nights before, I was given a fang, as a present, from a very powerful entity. That entity, told me to use it if I was in danger, to teleport myself, to his dimension, which was similar to Zordon's Time Warp. With that, the time I spend training to further my own powers was in total two years, even though only a few months have past. I would have returned sooner, but persona things kept me from doing so.

Lothor: That's great and all, but that doesn't change the fact that you're going to perish. You should have stayed dead.

Lauren ignored Lothor. Ryder opened his helmet, and Lauren kissed him fiercly. Everyone, minus the bad guys and Tommy, all cheered for that.

Lauren: I needed that.

Ryder: So did I.

Lauren smiled, before turning around. Slasheria was back up, and ready to go. But Lauren waved her finger, and tisked her.

Lauren: You know, I really don't like the fact you've kept hitting on my boyfriend all this time. Then again, you are part of me. But that is beside the point. The thing about my training, is that I was trained...in all elements. Making me virtually unstoppable. And it will be with what I've earned, I shall finish you. The only reason why you have the gold ranger power, is because you were created after I became a ranger. And now, I'm going to destroy you.

Lauren then opened up a couple of pockets in her utility belt. She then got out what looked like a dragon morpher, and a brightly shining emerald. She equipped the morpher, and placed the emerald inside. The bad guys all stumbled back.

Lauren: You guys deal with the gruesome twosome. I want to put an end to my dark half personally.

Hanzo: You're the only one who can.

Lauren: I know. DRAGON FORCE! DIVINE DRAGON POWER!

Lauren glowed extremely bright, of all the elemental colors. After a minute, she was in a silver crystal version of the ranger uniform. She also wielded a six foot long Katana.

Slasheria and Lauren both rushed at each other, eager to begin their final battle.

**A/N: Oh yes. Some of you had predicted it, and you all really wanted it. The original dragon leader herself is back, and stronger then ever! Hope you guys don't mind hanging for a bit, because what happens next, will be awesome. as always, pls, drop a review. all feedback has really helped me want to write this, and I can'twait to do more.**


	13. A Hero returns pt2: Slasheria's end

The battles had become intense. War Beetle was giving all the rangers a good run for their money, while Slasheria and Lauren duked it out. But Slasheria was badly losing. She powered up another gold tornado blast, but Lauren hit her with a thunder and fire punch combo, before pummelling her further into the ground. She was now in her dragoon form, which was similar to the female attire, except silver crystal, that changed shades in the light from time to time.

Lauren: I expected more of a challenge from you. Then again, having me go into Dragoon form to counter that, you're still powerful. But not good enough.

The two began to fight. It was rough. They kept slamming each other against the gorge walls. The other rangers however, were having a difficult time trying to defeat the War beetle, as all their energy attacks kept vanishing, as he had a massive barrier that absorbed their energy, and then blasted them back.

**Back with Lauren and Slasheria...**

The two shot massive rays at each other, making a struggle. Lauren was having trouble dealing with a full direct chanelling of Slasheria's rage. But it was all part of her plan. Eventually, the two stopped, as Slasheria stumbled forward. Lauren took that time to punch her in the gut, and she fewl them up. Slasheria was dazed. When she regained her senses, she felt the gold ranger power being pulled away from her, and it hurt. When her vison was back, she saw Trey, Lauren, and Billy. Billy and Trey were holding a cannon, which had sucked her powers out, and were starting to transfer back to Trey.

Slasheria: No. It can't be.

Billy: It wasn't easy putting this device together, but we finally succeeded.

Lauren: You had no right to them anyways.

Slasheria yelled, and using what was left of her strength, she dashed forward, and hit all three to the ground. But she hit the ground as well. She was bleeding all over the place from her injuries. She slowly got up, only to be caught in a sleeper hold. It was Lauren.

Lauren: I'm taking back what is mine.

Dark energy burst from Slasheria, and all went into Lauren. Lauren then tossed Slasheria aside, and had a massive black aura, before it began to glow different colors. Lauren sighed, and laughed.

Lauren: So that's how it feels to get part of your soul back. It feels good.

Lauren then looked over at the other battle, and flew down, and slashed the War Beetle.

Lauren: You guys okay?

Ryder: Sure...if getting hit with your own attacks counts.

War Beetle: HA! It's because the creators have been watching, and have prepared me for all your attacks.

Tyrell: All our attacks...or just the ones that we've shown?

It was then, that Tyrell's shadow manifested itself, charged at the War Beetle, punched it hard in the gut, making it double over, before jumping on, and explode. Tyrell fell to one knee.

Heather: Ty!

Tyrell: Sorry. I thought it was the best course of action. Didn't realize it would be a double edge attack.

Lauren: Still, it was impressive. At least now I can help you guys deal with him. It didn't finish, but it did damage.

Ryder: You sure...because I see a big problem!

Lauren turned around, to see an enlarged Slasheria. Lauren sighed. She thought for sure that she finished off Slasheria already.

Lauren: Hanzo. If the person the spectralis's soul is made of, get's it back, will the Spectralis still live?

Hanzo: Supposedly. Though is far weaker. Without the base soul, the spectralis's own soul can't maintain itself fdor very long. They will try to steal another. But even then, they're definitely mortal.

Lauren: Then it looks like I'll have to finish her off myself for good this time. I CALL UPON ZERO, THE DIVINE DRAGONZORD! POWER UP!

Suddenly, a massive rainbow aura appeared in the sky, before forming together a massive dragon. Lauren flew into the cockpit of it, and sat down.

Lauren: I had a feeling I was going to call upon you today Master Zero. Let's end the nightmare I partially created.

Zero: With pleasure. Warrior form!

Zero did a similar transformation as the Tigerzord does to it's warrior mode. Dragon head at chest, limbs aligning properly, ect. The wings remained sprad out. The cannon that was on Zero's back was now attacked to his left arm.

**Back in Azalia's fortress...**

Azalia looked at the screen in pure surprise. Her various snacks that she had, long been forgotten. Shock had overcome her. She let out a loud scream.

Azalia: No. Not him. Why did he have to come? That stupid brother of mine...he should remain out of my way. I swear...I will kill Zero!

**Back on the battle field...**

The two had taken to the air. Slasheria tried forming a tornado, but it wasn't half as powerful as it used to be. Slasheria looked at herself, scared. Even Lauren felt a bit sympathetic.

Lauren: I didn't realize just how much this was going to impact you. But in the end, we both knew that only one of us would live. You thought you did, but obviously, it was not the case. I would consider you my rival, but you were made from my soul.

Slasheria: Spare the me details! I don' want to hear it. WHY COULDN'T YOU REMAIN DEAD!

Lauren: Simple. I never did die in the first place. The reason why I became a range in the first place, was to keep the peace. The action, excitement, and the glory...they are part of the job. But in the end, it's the fact that I wanted to keep the peace, is what keeps me going. You were just a dark part of me that fed on violence. You wanted power for your own amusement. That's not a way to live, because you don't have any real reason. I have my reasons. The people living, and the people I care the most about. I'm sorry, but you must perish. Zero. It's time for the Ultima Saber.

Zero summoned a mighty sword, that had seven different holes in it. Slasher tried to attack again, but was slashed down.

Zero/Lauren: Time to finish this. JUDGEMENT SLASH!

Zero raised his mighty sword into the air. The holed got filled with different orbs, which represented all the other elements. They all glowed, forming a massive golden flame aura. Zero then brought the sword down, effectively slashing right through Slasheria. She screamed in agony, before falling on her knees. There was a massive golden slash mark on her, indicating how badly she was slashed. She fell forward, and exploded. Lauren got out of the cockpit, and looked down, clutching her own heart.

Lauren: It's over. The good won. And with Slasheria gone, my soul is complete again. It feels good.

Zero: That was quite impressive work out there Lauren. I knew I had made the right choice in naming you my ranger.

Lauren: I know sir. We just upped the ante. I know Azalia and Lothor will try harder. War Beetle is one sign.

Back with the other rangers...

It was the same story. They kept trying, but couldn't do much damage. Even Tyrell's shadow rush was failing him. Lauren then quickly flew down, and punched War Beetle hard, that one of it's eyes cracked.

War Beetle: Dang. You're good.

Lauren: I'm more then just good. I suggest you leave, because if you don't, you'll be destroyed very quickly. I don't want to fight all day, because I have people I need to see.

War Beetle: I won't give up!

Lothor: ENOUGH! We just got the orders. This mission is over. We retreat for now.

War beetle grunted, before it and Lothor teleported away. The rangers all got up. Lauren's hand glowed a bit, and the injuries started to heal.

Heather: How...is it possible, that you have all this power?

Lauren: I'll explain when we get back home. But I need to get something.

Lauren jumped up. She flew to where Billy and Trey were. Trey had fully assimilated his powers by now, and smiled.

Trey: Thank you for your help Lauren. You've done a great service by bringing back the gold ranger powers.

Lauren: It was my please. um...uncle Billy...is...?

Billy: Yeah, over there.

Billy pointed to a nearby boulder. Lauren went to it, as she took her helmet off.s he smiled.

Five minutes later, everyone was inside the Ragnarok. They didn't see Lauren go in though, so it was a bit of a surprise when they saw her face. What was more surprising, that when she came forward a bit more, she was holding an infant child, in her arms.

Tommy: What's this?

Lauren: If you get mom, I'll explain.

Ryder demorphed. He looked kind of hurt. The rest followed. Ragnarok did get in contact with Kim. Tommy smiled when she appeared on the screen.

Kim: Hey guys. Wow, you guys look roughed up.

Tommy: Needless to say. But I think I speak for us all, when I say, we're in a great mood Kim. There is something you need to see.

Tommy moved out of the way. Lauren was shown to Kim. She gasped in surprise. Lauren smiled, as Kim was rendered speechless. A couple tears of joy leaked onto Kim;s face.

Kim: L-L-LLauren? Is that you?

Lauren: Yes mom. I am very much alive. And I have quite the story to tell. But first, I would like to introduce the newest member of the Oliver-Hart family. I want you all to meet my daughter. Arianna Pandora Oliver.

This was shocking to say the least to everyone. They all (except Kim of course) approached Lauren, to see the angelic sleeping form of Arianna. Ryder then looked into Lauren's eyes, as she smiled.

Ryder: Lauren...is she...?

Lauren: Yes. She is ours.

Hanzo: How is it possible though?

Lauren: Well...first you need a-

Hanzo: I get that part. Jeez that joke's been around since I was a kid, and believe me, that's a long time.

Kim: Wow. Boy do I feel old now. But...how are you alive?

Lauren: Sit down everyone, because what I'm about to tell you, is important. And try to not mae to much noise...I don't want to wake her right now.

Everyone all sat down, as Ragnarok was flying back towards Reefside. Lauren sighed, looking up, as she gathered her thoughts.

Lauren: As I said, I never did die. I was in a time warp dimension. I trained with my new dragonzrod, Zero. The last king of the Dragosyn. He specifically chose me to wield his power. He tgave me a fang, to use to teleport myself to his dimension, for training, if I decided to take him up on his offer. When I went to 'sacrifice' myself, I had chosen, in that moment, to go there, but my mind was already made up. I also needed to get away, being that I was two months pregnant, and wanted to keep her. So I trained. In the span of the three months that have passed here, I trained for two years. The first year, while pregnant, was to be prepared mentally, as I learned how to use all elements. After Arianna was born, I further trained myself to the ground, while taking care of her. I now have just about full power of the dragon king now. I am sorry I had to leave, but I knew it was for the best. I passed the wind element to who it rightfully belongs to, and I came back stronger, for the same reasons why we are rangers.

Everyone nodded their head. Kim and Tommy were just glad to have their daughter back. Everyone was really glad Lauren was back. Ryder looked at his daughter, and smiled, admiring her angelic face, as she slept contently in her mother's arms.

**A/N: And there is another chapter done. I'm sorry if it's not as long as it could have been, but I didn't think the final showdown between Lauren and Slasheria was going to be long, with all the factors considered. But even without that, we say goodbye to a longtime character, as she finally met her demise. What will happen next? Many things can happen.**


	14. Assault of the War Beetle

Lothor and War Beetle had made their journey back to the hidden island. Both were expecting Azalia's wrath, especially Lothor. But when they came upon the screening room, and Azalia looking Calm, Lothor knew something was out of the ordinary.

Lothor: I'm surprised you're not mad at what has happened.

Azalia: I've done my ranting. Besides, to much stress is bad for the baby. However, now that Zero is in the picture, I have to strike harder. I'm going to start, with Earth's most powerful villain that it made. Not from outer space, but from Earth itself. No offense dear.

Lothor: Non taken. But who is it?

Azalia smirked, as he got up, and went into the lab. Once there, she pressed a few buttons, and a grey heart appeared in the DNA randomizer chamber. Lothor still had no idea.

Azalia: What I'm going to do, is recreate this planet's home grown ultimate evil. One who feeds upon the very pollution that the world has caused itself. It took me a while to find all the pieces, but with some of my magic, I have put it all back together, also casting a binding spell to it, to make this juggernaught of destruction, under our control. Also, adding in a few more additions, to make it look like...an archangel. Unfortunately, it will take a while. War Beetle.

War Beetle: Yes empress?

Azalia: The amount of power it will take to do this is extremely high. So much that we will be detected. Distract the rangers, though preferably kill them.

War Beetle: Gladly.

Azalia: Good. I'm straining my magic as it is, with this pregnancy.

**Back in Reefside...**

Ryder had just finished playing a set with his band, at the CyberFace. He rocked the place hard, and got a loud applause. It was especially good, since it was in tribute to Lauren's return. So once the crowd had died down, the rangers all got their usual table.

Lauren: I don't know about you guys, but I really missed that.

Carl: Awesome as always Ryder.

Ryder: Yeah, thanks. But Lo...can you at east tell us what had all happened.

Lauren: Sure. Well I told you how I was chosen, and left, and the time span. Zero was the one who trained me. Knowing full well of my condition, he trained my mind to control the powers, until I could freely control each one. Although I admit, I had the most difficult with the darkness, but that's in part due to Slasheria. Once Arianna was born, I trained myself in the physical aspect, gaining reflexes, new powers, amongst other things. I loved each moment of it, but I wish I didn't have to go away. Though all things considered, I'm glad I did, so that way, things worked out better.

Karmyn: No Kidding. You mopped the floor with Slasheria. Though she was weakened quite a bit before.

Lauren: So I hear. Good work on that one Karmyn

Karmyn: Yup. I fried her.

Jake: That's all good and all, but what about the War Beetle. Clearly, he is able to reflect attacks. At least one's he's seen. Which considering each of our arsenal, that's a lot of attacks made useless.

Heather: We make new ones. Simple as that.

Everyone agreed. Suddenly, Tyrell began to hyperventilate. Before anyone could do anything, he collapsed.

He would wake up about an hour later, and in the dino lab. He was strapped down. He sighed. He did notice that his teammates, plus Tommy were there. He did catch Ryder playing with Arianna a little bit.

Tyrell: What happened to me?

Jake: You passed out. Then you started thrashing a lot as we brought you here. What happened man?

Tyrell: Well the obvious really...I had a reaction to an extremely dark force. One I felt was from this planet. Not acquired, or invaded, by part of this planet. It was a horned warrior, who looked extremely mighty. The sudden sense of it...caused me to react like that. The evil...so horrid.

Tommy: Well what we can see, there is nothing out of the ordinary, if you count nothing happening as normal. There is one island off the coast that we can't detect anything from, but that's because it's the old Island Fortress of Messagogg. No scanner can penetrate that.

Tyrell: True. Part of the reason why mom set up base there.

Tommy was a bit surprised by that, but didn't question it. He did give Azalia credit for using it as her own base. He then got back to scanning things. That's when the alarm went off. He pulled up a screen, which was near where one of the city's security cameras were placed. Tommy sighed.

Tommy: War Beetle's back.

Tyrell: That's not good. He is immune to all our attacks.. Well...at least the ones that he's seen, which is...all of them.

Tommy: Then I suggest that you guys get going. Wait...damn

Another screen showed a couple of armies of Komododrones in the streets.

Lauren: Damn. We'll have to split up. Hanzo, Ryder. You two will lead.

Tommy: I'm coming with.

Lauren: You sure?

Tommy: Yeah. Three teams of three should do it. And don't worry, Kim will look after Arianna. Lauren sighed. She really didn't want to be away from her daughter, but at the same time, knew this was for the best. She looked down at her daughter, who seemed to have sensed Lauren's distraught, and asked to be picked up. Lauren did so, and embraced her daughter.

Lauren: you be a good girl. Mommy will be back.0

Kim had just arrived, and took Arianna off of Lauren's hands. Lauren smiled to her daughter, letting her know things would be alright.

Hanzo: Dang. That's sad. But we have to get going. Karmyn, Jake, you're with me. We're taking on the overgrown bug.

Jake: Wait...I didn't volunteer to face that guy. Why us?

Hanzo: If my theory is correct, I am going to need the both of you. Besides...we're the speed team, and speed is what's going to save our skins.

Karmyn: Yeah I can agree with that.

Ryder: I'll take Tyrell and Heather for my team. We'll cover downtown

Lauren: I guess I'll take dad and Carl at the park. You guys ready?

Everyone: Yeah!

A short while later, and all morphed, all the rangers were at their locations. War beetle was having a great time destroying things, when Karmyn tried to hit him with a few thunder bolts. But they all bounced off. Jake went in, and tried to brawl, but got tossed aside.

War Beetle: You pathetic rangers can't stop me. You've tried, and failed before.

Hanzo: True, we've faced you before. And while you had te full team before, we're more then enough. A true warrior, like myself...no offense guys...always has a battle plan. And I know for a fact, that what I have in mind, will blow you away.

War Beetle: you bore me. But speaking of being blown away...TAKE THIS!

Many energy rockets fired from War Beetle. The three rangers barely dodged them all. A few hits did come in. they got up, to see that War Beetle looked fatigued.

Hanzo: This is our chance guys. Like we discussed on our war ere. Let's combine our elements into one super element!

The three glowed, as their energy auras flared. They flew up a bit, while the War Beetle looked in aww. Hanze was in center, with the others right beside him.

Jake: Ready!

Karmyn: Let's send this monster to hell!

Hanzo: You're finished!

Rangers: HURRICANE BLAST!

The three elements combined, as a giant vortex of wind water and lighting, rushed towards War Beetle,. He was unable to dodge it. A massive explosion occurred upon impact. The three floated down. That's when Hanzo got a communication from Lauren and Ryder.

Lauren: You guys okay?

Ryder: Just finished up. You?

Lauren: Heading to the location of the War Beetle. Hanzo...how you guys holding up?

Hanzo: we're still standing. We won. Used a powerful attack.

War Beetle: I'm not done yet!

Hanzo: What?

War Beetle: It was powerful, but it's time to take it to the next level!

War Beetle slammed a silver coin against the ground, and grew to massive size. Everyone saw it. Hanzo growled a bit.

Lauren: It's going to take us a few minutes to get there. We'll need the guardians help.

Rangarok: I'm coming with as well!

Ragnarok flew by, and transformed. Jake and Karmyn immediately summoned their zords, and got to work.

Hanzo: Arise...Guardian dragonzords!

The three guardians arrived, and immediately formed the Trinity megazord. The four zords took on War Beetle, and used their attacks, but all kept being bounced back. The others arrived, all in their zords. The Dragonmax was formed. The two megazords and two warrior zords were ready to strike. They all prepared their finishers to hit at the exact same time.

Zero: Divine Saber Slash!

Dragonmax: Dragon Rage!

Trinity Megazord: Mega flare!

Ragnarok: Energy rush!

The four attacks all hit the reflective shield, but the shiled had a hard time holding it back. But they got bounce back, and the zords were blown back, quite damaged.

Lauren: Damn! This guy is good. We tried attacking all at the same time, but it hasn't worked. We need to finish him now, or we'll fail right here.

Ryder: Attacking at once was our best bet.

Hanzo: And it still is. What if we all combined the zords?

Lauren: Like...an ultrazord! Yeah. Let's do it!

Ragnarok: the possibility hasn't been lost on us, so we know what to do.

Trinity Megazord: Then let's finish this!

Ramez detached from the Trinity, and reformed itself. The Bahamut and Nikita combo laid on the ground flat. Ragnarok, as shuttle form, attached itself Ramez then attached itself onto Ragnarok's back. Zero and the Dragonmax both jumped on, and looked as if they were both riding Ramex like it was a charriot, as it's back had opend up, and down. Everything was secured in place. Zero's dragon cannon the floated down, attaching itself to ontop of Ramez's head. All the rangers were in one collective cockpit now.

Carl: This is amazing.

Tyrell: who knew we had this to use.

Ryder: Yeah. But i'm not sure about you guys, but I want to roast this beetle.

Lauren: then let's finish this. Fire all weapons!

The Dragonforce ultrazord fired many lasers and blasts from itself. There was no way the War Beetle could reflect this attack, as it wasn't seen before. War Beetle, was ultimately destroyed, in a mighty explosion.

A few minutes later, the rangers were all heading back to the Oliver residence, when she saw a wisp of black fur. She turned around, just before she went in.

Lauren: show yourself!

The figure did show itself. Lauren smiled, when she saw who it was. It was Zen Aku. The other rangers knew that Zen Aku was friendly, so they didn;t bother to put their guard up all the way.

Zen Aku: It's been a while How have you been?

Lauren: Better then ever. New powers, new confidence, and Slasheria is gone.

Zen Aku: Good. Unfortunately, I bear some bad news. My former master has awoken. I don't know how he was revived, but he is back. All the remaining orgs, which is myself and two others, have felt it.

Carl: What you talking about wolf man?

Zen Aku: I would appreciate you simply call me by name. But my former master...one of the most evil villains ever. Probably the worst earth made. My Master...Master Org...has returned from the dead.

This shocked everyone. They knew who Master Org was, and knew just the amount of destruction he managed to cause almost ten years ago. Lauren mumbled a curse under her breath.

Tyrell: That would explain it. The evil feeling. Mom. What are you doing now?


	15. Call of the Wild pt1: Team Assembly

A lone hummer was seen driving down a lonely highway. Almost speeding. It was at night time. The two people that were in it, were Eric and Taylor Meyers. Eric looked at his wife of five years, and smiled. She had a look of pure worry on her face.

Eric: You okay?

Taylor: I wish. I'm just...worried about a lot of things. The kids, and now, suddenly being called in a ranger emergency, that we need to come to Reefside? On top of the face we don't know what it is...I'm not exactly feeling like a spring daisy.

Eric: Yeah, I understand. But technically...we both signed up for this work when we became rangers. And like the saying goes..once a ranger...always a ranger.

Taylor: I know. I can't even begin to imagine what my life would have been like had I not been one. I know this, because I was meant to be one.

Suddenly, the ringing noise was heard. Eric pressed a button on the dashboard, to pick up the call. They saw that it was one of Taylor's former teammates on the Wild Force, Alyssa Evans.

Taylor: Hello?

Alyssa: Hey. You guys almost there?

Taylor: Yup. You guys?

Alyssa: Yeah we're already here. Oh..and whatever you do...don't attack the wolf.

Taylor: Huh?

Alyssa: You'll see.

Ten minutes later, the two had finally managed to reach Tommy's house. Ryder was waiting for them. He let them in.

Eric: You're in a better mood then usual, inspite of an emergency.

Ryder: The emergency almost put a damper on that. But I got confidence in our teams to end this threat. Follow me.

Ryder opened up the dino lab basement passage. The three all went down stairs. Taylor immediately noticed Zen Aku, and got into battle stance.

Ryder: Didn't Alyssa tell you guys NOT to attack the wolf?

Taylor sighed, and relaxed. She was a bit weary of Zen Aku. But that had to wait, because every single power ranger from the Wild Force, plus the Dragon Force, were there. Eric then had a surprised look on his face, seeing Lauren.

Eric: Am I seeing things, or is your girlfriend there?

Lauren: I am very much alive. I was never dead to begin with. Just had to fake it to train in an alternate dimension.

Tommy: Now that we're all here, we can explain exactly what's going on. Zen Aku. Tell us what you told the active team what you know.

Zen Aku growled a bit. He didn't like repeating himself, but knew it was important.

Zen Aku: Two days ago, I sensed a powerful, and most certainly evil energy. One that felt familiar. One all orgs know all to well. It would seem as if Master Org has been resurrected.

This shocked everyone. Cole, the Red Wild Force Ranger stepped forward. He had long black hair, tied in a pony tail, and a thin mustache. That's what the ones who hadn't seen him in a long time noticed.

Cole: How though? We destroyed the org heart, and any trace of him.

Tyrell: Allow me to explain then. The one person capable of this, is our enemy, and my mother, Azalia, the evil Dragosyn sorceress. If she has part of one's body, she can make another body of it, at full power. However, it has to be their most powerful part, usually the heart. I believe she only did so once before, but it backfired on her. But if I'm not mistaken, she'll have taken extra precaution, to make sure that Master Org remains fully under her control. As it is, we believe he is still being revived. And we can't even get to her fortress, as it is heavily guarded.

Max: Damn. This sucks.

Jake: Needless to say.

Danny: But...how are we going to be of use? We can't help. We don't have our powers.

Lauren: Not on you at least. As I recall...you guys gave your morphers, or growl phones, to princess Shayla, your guardian, when your work was done. Well it's time to take them back. That's why we called you here. Because we know, that if you guys still had your morphers, you'd have instantly been on this case.

The Wild Force Rangers nodded. It was then, that the one who was wearing silver, Merrick, stepped forward.

Merrick: But how we supposed to get there?

Lauren: We fly, using our carrier zord. In fact, see this circle behind me...we teleport right into there a lot of the time, so...I say, we get going..

Everyone nodded. Tommy quickly fired up the teleported. Lauren was the first to step inside. Soon, everyone else, (minus Tommy, Kim, and Arianna) soon joined. The wind force rangers were in awe of the carrier zord.

Lauren: Ragnarok. We need to take flight. Big battle coming up.

Rangarok. Looking forward to it. Should we call the guardians?

Lauren: Absolutely.

The glass roof of the bridge darkened, and soon, the faces of Bahamut, Ramez, and Nikita were on display.

Bahamut: Dragon Rangers. What is you wish to speak to us of?

Lauren: There is a big battle coming up. Probably worse then the war beetle. Can't be certain, but all we know, is the sheer darkness and evil emitting from it is powerful. It's making Tyrell sick.

Ramez: There is no doubt we've felt such an evil. Almost as bad as Azalia. We would say worse, but she is the reason behind it.

Nikita: We have little doubt in our mind, that Azalia has used a very powerful necromancy spell to revive this evil, to boost it's power, and to control it.

Tyrell sighed. He had a bad feeling about what was coming up. In fact, his mind blanked out for a minute. He was shaking a bit, but nothing to bad. Heather noticed it, and lightly embraced him, which seemed to have helped. Ryder then stepped up to talk with the dragons.

Ryder: Just to what extent will Azalia go to?

Ramez: You forget young dragosyn. Azalia was responsible for wiping out one of the universe's most powerful races. Though back then, her powers were a lot more deadlier, and there is little doubt that she will look to gain it all back. This being she's reviving...even if you defeat it, she'll still gain considerable amounts of power.

Tyrell: Oh great...like we need anymore bad news.

Bahamut: Now listen here young dragosyn...we know exactly what we're talking about, and we'd appreciate more respect.

Tyrell: Yeah yeah. Look...sir...I'm not questioning that you know how powerful she is. I just...I really hate having to fight her.

Ragnarok: I can sympathize Ty. Right dad...?

Bahamut growled a bit, then snorted. The wild force rangers all looked a bit shocked with how the conversation was turning out.

Bahamut: It's not like it was my fault you were born during a war, and I couldn't see you for the first seven years of your life, and hardly due to my new position!

Ragnarok: Actually...it was. Without you, I couldn't exist...like with anyone else here, we needed both a male and female to have life. Geez.

Bahamut: Point taken. Still though...you know that war against Galbatians was tough. I had to train you right, and in order to protect everything I held dear, I had to take position of leadership.

Ragnarok: Good point. Anyways...I believe we're here. Cole...is this it?

Cole had a look outside. He smiled, seeing the giant floating turtle shaped island. He nodded. Ragnarok slowly began to descend. It landed in a clearing, as six giant animals approached it. A hammerhead shark, a bison, an eagle, a white tiger, a lion, and a silver wolf. A beautiful woman then approached the ship a everyone got off. Merrick smiled, and stepped forward.

Merrick: Princess Shayla. It is good to see you again. However, the situation isn't exactly a good one for a proper reunion.

Shayla: What's going on.

Cole: We have reason to believe that Master Org is returning. Luckily we have help from Eric and the new ranger team, the Dragon Force.

Shayla: Oh my...Well...This isn't good.

Alyssa: We've fought him before and won. Tough, yes. But this time, we'll make sure he never comes back. We just need our growl phones, and we'll be set.

Shayla: Oh...of course. Here.

With a bit of magic, a leather box appeared in the princess's hand, and it opene,d to reveal six growl phones. The wild force Rangers each took theirs. Suddenly, the sky began to darken, as an all to familiar maniacal laughter from Azalia was heard on the island. Everyone was alert, just waiting for what was to come.


	16. Call of the Wild Pt2: Unleash the Chaos

In a violet flash, Azalia and Lothor appeared on the Animarium, along with a big, bulky massive horned monster. The three of them chuckled, as all the rangers had their attention.

Cole: Master Org.

Taylor: I could have gone on without seeing your ugly mug again.

Master Org: Flattering, but not helpful. For you that is. Last time, you had power of the animal spirits to help you defeat me. But now, I've brought some friends along to make sure that doesn't ha-AKC!

Master Org began to flail a bit. It was sort of comical to watch, before he slumped onto the ground. He picked himself back up. He looked at Azalia, and growled.

Azalia: Learn your place. I brought you back for destruction. I didn't bring you back so you can brag about you got a couple of friends. Yes, you're not going to be defeated, but you will not refer to me in such a manner. I...am your master.

Master OrG:...Fine then.

Eric: You're kidding me.

Lauren: She isn't. Three villains of different ranger teams. Two of them married each other, and one was resurrected. It's a bad combo, but we got heart. Something those three clearly don't have.

Azalia: Enough games. Komododrones.

Lothor: Kelzacs.

Master Org: Putrids!

Villains: ATTACK!

The three armies of the three villains appeared All the ragers looked at each other, and nodded, knowing what was needed to be done.

Wild Force Rangers: WILD ACCESS!

Eric: Quantum Power!

Dragon Rangers: Dragon Force, DRAGON POWER!

Lauren: Dragon Force, DIVINE DRAGON POWER!

All fifteen rangers were now transformed, and clashed with the three armies. Bodies flew everywhere. Zen Aku even helped out. But he didn't last long, as he was quickly overwhelmed by Putrids. That caught both Lauren's and Merrick's attentions, as Zen Aku was beaten down pretty fast. Soon, the putrids brought him over to Master Org, where he began to assimilate Zen Aku's powers.

Lauren: ZEN AKU!

Seeing this had enraged Lauren, that she sent out a massive pulse of power, to bounce off all the soldiers off of her. She then ran up, and brought her katana down on Master Org. But he blocked it, and sent her back with the Nexus blade. But Merrick had kicked Master Org away, stopping the assimilation.

Master Org: Matters not now, for I have absorbed enough from him. EVIL SLASH!

A massive black blade beam was sent out, knocking down all the rangers, heavily damaging them, except for Tyrell. He had managed to absorb it.

Tyrell: Nice try, but I'm also a sentient of chaos. And you know, because of our elements, it truly does make the Dragon Force a powerful team to go against. The best ranger team ever. Because we cover every element, and thus, if you knock most of us down, at least 1 will remain standing to show you how it's done.

The rangers rose up. The dragon rangers all went into their dragoon forms, while Cole and Eric activated their battlizers. Tyrell then sent a powerful shadow ball at Master Org, who simply swatted it back to him, causing a massive explosion, knocking back all the rangers again.

Master Org: Then You shall become me!

Master Org's left hand became a bunch of tentacles. They grabbed Tyrell, and forced his helmet off, and knocked him out. The remaining Putrids not busy went and grabbed Tyrell, as Master Org fell into a small pile of seeds. One putrid then picked them up, and shoved them down Tyrell's throat. The other rangers had the horror of watching this. The seeds were digested, and vine like veins appeared, as did a massive horn.

Heather: Tyrell...no...NO!

Tyrell then began to chuckle, as he transformed into Master Org, with Dragoon armor on.

Master Org: So this is the power of a ranger. Impressive.

Azalia: Good work. Finish them.

Master Org: Yes...indeed.

Master Org then used his Nexus Blade against Azalia and Lothor. She was hit badly, that she was thrown backwards. Master org then shot many dark blasts against the rangers. Lauren refused to give up. Cole and Eric dashed in, and both managed to hit Master Org down.

Ryder: He's gone to far. How dare he take one of us! I'm ready to...BLOW!

In an uncontrollable fit of rage, Ryder had quickly transformed into his Dragon form. Hanzo had followed, equally enraged. They shot a powerful flame vortex at Master Org, which had done some considerable damage.

Master Org: You rangers are indeed powerful. But you won't win.

With another mighty slash, he managed to it both Ryder and Hanzo, knocking them back into unmorphed forms. But they quickly re-morphed. During that time, Azalia's cries of pain were heard, and Heather had hit Master Org with a meteor of light.

Master Org: Pathetic girl!

Master Org went to do another Evil slash, but Heather managed to dodge it. She then gave Master Org a hard hit to the head, as the Wild Force Rangers and Eric then used their weapons to stun him. Cal then summoned some vines, after he was slashed by Lauren, and hit with an ice bomb and thunder blast by Jake and Karmyn.

Heather: Please...come back to us Tyrell.

Just as Master Org was about to break free, Heather charged up the criss blade, and pierced the horn of Master He began to convulse. He broke free.

Master Org: I'm not giving this power UP!

More cries of pain were heard from Azalia. This got his attention. He looked at Heather, and grabbed the Criss blade. Like when Tyrell, Hanzo, and Lauren had done so in the past, it caused a powerful wave of light to go through. This had caused Master org to split from Tyrell. Master Org look like he took the brunt of the attack. But Tyrell himself was heavily damaged. Master Org, for the time being, was out cold.

Tyrell: I'm...so sorry.

Tyrell got up, and barely managed to fly to where his mother was. Lauren then looked at Heather. In fact, all of the rangers did. But heather went over to Zen Aku, who was barely there as it was.

Heather: I'm going to try to heal you.

She channeled her powers into Zen Aku, which caused his wounds to heal. After a minute, he sat up but his horn burst. Alot of his hair had receeded, giving him skin, and eventually, a face that looked like Merrick's.

Zen Aku: What...happened?

Merrick and Princess Shayla came over. Princess Shayla smiled. She had hoped good would come out of the day. His voice was definitely human sounding.

Shayla: Master Org must have taken most of your Org spirit. When Heather healed you, it must have given your spirit a good fix, but it allowed it to become human. And since you were Merrick at one point, this is what happened. I think you may still have your powers and instincts from before.

Zen Aku: Ooo...kay. This will take some getting used to.

Meanwhile...

Azalia: My baby...

Tyrell had landed, and had his helmet still off. He looked at his parents, who looked saddened. Azalia was in a lot of pain.

Tyrell: Mom. Are you...okay?

Azalia:Y...yeah. But...my baby. I...I don't think.

Tyrell: Here.

Tyrell touched Azalia's slightly bumped up stomach, and channeled a lot of pent up darkness powers into her. It healed the baby. But it also made it grow. It sped up the pregnancy.

Lothor: Son...

Tyrell: We may be on opposite sides. But I still care for you. Which is why I know you won't be killed by this generation. I must...have had more chaos stored in me then I thought. I know that it can heal dark users, including the infants inside.

Azalia: Oh DAMN!

Azalia began to breath heavily. She was in labor. Tyrell, having remembered a couple things from these classes, tore some of Azalia's dress, and got her prepared. She clutched onto Lothor's metal hand, and squeezed tightly. It would not take to long, maybe fifteen minutes, before a baby girl was successfully delivered. Tyrell handed the crying baby to their mother, as she looked at er with a smile on her face. Lothor also smiled.

Azalia: I...had forgotten how beautiful childbirth was. But...that doesn't mean I still don't want the universe. I will get it.

Tyrell: I understand. We will still fight.

Azalia: It was your choice to do so. But know this...if I fail...Caras won't.

Tyrell: Caras. I...I'm sorry sis...but...it's how it is supposed to be. I just hope...that one day...we no longer need to fight like this. But that's wishing for to much.

Azalia: Go back to the fight. It was a mistake to bring him back to life.

Lothor: I'd help out, except the fall has busted my ankle. Kill that bastard!

Tyrell: Yeah. I'll only take that order this one time. That being said...with pleasure.

Tyrell summoned his helmet back on, and flew back. By then, Master Org had gotten back up, and was ready to attack again.

Master Org: EVIL SLASH!

Tyrell came in and blocked the backlash had caused both the Nexus blade and the Sword of Darkness to break, and merge into one. It was as large as the Nexus blade, with the sword of Darkness's shape. Tyrell then flung Master Org away, and grabbed the new sword of Darkness. It took a minute, but he absorbed all of the chaos energy, before he de-summoned it.

Tyrell: I've had about enough of you. While you did give me a good moment with my family, we still are on opposite ends. You nearly killed my unborn sister. But also thanks to you, I sped up the pregnancy, and she;s now in this world. But your intent was to kill, using my body and powers. I hate you so much for that. All this Hate...It's just damn much.

Tyrell was beginning to moan in pain, as glowing blackish purple veins appeared all over. It was causing a transformation. Tyrell grew into a massive, black dragon, with massive wings, blade like fangs, massive claws. Even a giant curved blade like horn was present. Everyone watched in awe, as they witnessed Tyrell's transformation. He growled, blasting Master Org. But Master Org grew.

Master Org: I have more then enough power to take you all on still! You can't defeat me!

Master Org clashed horns with the fully transformed Tyrell, who was actually not as tall, which allowed Master Org o slam Tyrell into the Animaruim. The Animiarium began to fall down. All the rangers braced for impact, as it hit the ocean. Master Org then jumped away, and laded n the closest city. Heather then jumped ontop of Tyrell.

Heather: You...okay there hun?

Tyrell:...yeah. I never felt this great. But let's finish this then. We got o land, and defeat him once and for all.

All the rangers agreed, as the Guardian Dragons appeared. Everyone got into Ragnarok, as the five dragons flew towards their enemy, ready to finish him off.


	17. Call of the Wild Pt3: Org's Last Stand

By the time that all the rangers had gotten to the nearby city, Master Org had already resurrected a few of his soldiers. Namely Nazar, Mandilok, Retinaxe, and Onikage. Tyrell growled, not liking what he was seeing.

Tyrell: Kurai, arise.

Kurai appeared out of a black mass, and flew beside his ranger. The senior chaos dragon smiled. He was indeed proud of his ranger.

Kurai: You did it my friend. Your dragon form. I saw what happened, and I must say, I'm a bit surprised you haven't gone berserk with what had happened. Not that I am complaining though.

Tyrell: Good. We got to fight some powerful orgs right off the start, so get ready.

The two dragons nodded, as they went on ahead. Heather was still flying atop of Tyrell. She contacted the others.

Heather: Cole. What can you tell us about those orgs that we're going to face.

Cole: I'll say this. Master Org isn't pulling any stops. He's summoned his most powerful generals to help him. They each are brutally powerful, but watch out for Onikage. He's not a general, but he's probably one of the most powerful orgs ever. He's a ninja org, which is where he get's his powers from.

Tyrell: I'll handle him. He might be a ninja, but he can't hide from me. Not while he's a creature of darkness.

Max: What are we waiting for then. Let's bring out the zords.

Wild Force Rangers: Wild Zords...Descend!

From the animarium, a fleet of zords all came down. They would transform into three megazords. The Wild Force megazord, the Isis Megazord and the Predazord. Heather jumped onto the ragnarok, after the Wild Force Rangers went to join the battle. That's when three lights appeared from the sky. They all shot down and merged. It was the guardian dragons, and they immediately formed the Trinity Dragonzord.

The Rest of the Dragon Rangers summoned their dragons, and formed the Super Dragonforce Megazord, and the Janus Ragnazord. All immediately went in.

the destruction already caused by the five monsters was great. Eric was now on the ground, he was panicing a bit. But suddenly,a massive T-rex zord rose up from the ground.

Eric: Q-Rex! Transform into megazord form. We have to defend Silver hills at all costs.

The Q Rex transformed, and joined the Wild Force Megazord against Master Org.

tyrell landed on the ground, and extended his shadow so that it would ensnare Onikage's shadow. Onikage couldn't move. 

Tyrell: Ninjas can be so annoying, unless you stop them from moving. Which is why you'll never succeed against me.

Onikage: Not bad. But...wow. This is strong.

Tyrell: Heheheh. Shadow flare!

A massive black energy ball burst from Tyrell's mouth, and went right into Onikage, immediately blowing him up. Tyrell smirked, as he transformed back to his dragoon form, done with being a dragon for now.

Tyrell: It was incredible what I have obtained. but... I must not waste time.

Tryell immediately flew to the Janus Ragnazord and began to assist Heather in taking on Retinaxe. Both shields were up, protecting against many eye rays that kept hitting them.

Tyrell: Ugh...I don't know how much more we can take of this.

Suddenly, Retinaxe was struck in the back by the Predazord's full moon slash, and it destroyed the general.

Heather: Thanks for the save Merrick!

Merrick: No problem. Now let's go after Master Org.

The battles were clearly in the favor of the rangers. With the combined power of the super Dragonforce Megazord, and the Isis Megazord, Nazor quickly fell, feeling the full might of the Dragon Scyth.

Jake: Hmmm...that seemed a bit to easy.

Taylor: Be glad that it is. But I suppose that Master Org simply didn't revive them at full power.

The two megazords quickly wnet after Master Org. But with Madilock...he kept firing out mouth blasts, which damamged both Zero, and the Wild Force Megazord.

Max: Ugh. I don't know how much longer we can take of this guy. We're getting slaughtered out here.

Lauren: We will win guys. In fact, I have an idea. Channel your best attack into my sword. The force of our combined attacks as one will finish this creep off.

Madilock: That is what you think! I shall feast upon your fallen zords.

The Wildforce Megazord shot a soul cannon blast into the Divine Dragon blade, and it glow brightly, before changing into a bright gold flame color. It reflected one of Mandilock's attacks, damaging the general.

Lauren: Wild soul judgement slash!

The sheer force of the attack ripped Mandilock into mere shreds. Not even an explosion was made, since the force of the attack completely disintegrated Mandilock.

Now, all the megazords were going after Master Org. But it was going terribly, as the Q-Rex Megazord was ripped into two, and tossed aside by Master Org. Even the Trinity Megazord was on the ground, and sparks were coming off of it, with massive dents and slash marks all over it. Master Org then then fired off massive black rays that floored every megazord.

Master Org: HA! Even with two ranger teams, I can't be defeated.

Taylor: Damn. I hope Eric is okay. But we could really use the help of the Q-Rex now.

Suddenly, Master Org faltered a bit. Tyrell smirked. He nodded, and muttered a 'thank you mom' under his breath. He was certain that she still had some control over Master Org. But Master Org fired off more black rays. The Janus Megazord and Zeor blocked them.

Heather: Hit him now!

The Wildforce megazords then hit their finishers on Master Org. He cried out in pain.

Master Org: I will not be defeated!

Inspite of that proclamation, fell backwards. Upon impact with the ground, he exploded, but a giant heart remained The Wildforce Megazords were heavily damaged.

Cole: Dragon Rangers. You have to destroy his heart. We've hbeen weakened to much. You don;t have much time.

Carl: I say we focus everything then.

Karmyn: I hear you loverboy. Let's form the Dragonforce Ultrazord!

All the dragons had assembled andformed the Ultrazord. Buy Master org was back, and laughing.

Master Org: I told you I won't be defeated!

Lauren: Fell the full force of the dragon force. Ultrazord...fire all weapons!

The Dragonforce Ultrazord indeed fired every single weapon they had. They completely destroyed Master org. His heart still remained though. But then, with a mighty soul Cannon Blast from the now standing Wildforce Megazord, the heart was completely destroyed.

Cole: We...did it! He's gone.

A few minutes later, the rangers had gotten the Animarium into the air, and were on it as well. Non of the dragons had vanished yet though. Eric looked a bit upset, and Taylor noticed.

Taylor: You okay hun?

Eric: I'll...i'll be fine. I's strange you know. I honestly never thought I'd be so upset to lose my zord like this but...I can't help but be upset.

Taylor: I know the feeling. I never told you this but...in the first battle we had against Master Org, he destroyed all of our zords. It was our belief in each other, and the will to ever give up that brought them back. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel my world come crashing down when I saw the Eagle zord slayed.

Hanzo: She's right Eric. Your wife is indeed very wise. All zords, sentient or not, form a special bond with each ranger they're assigned to. Though I am extra protective of mine.

Eric: Why is that?

Hanzo: Well...before the dragons became zords, they were warriors. They're stuck, as it's their only way to live. And it just so happens that my zord...is my mother.

Eric: Oh...Well...I don't know what to say.

Hanzo: No worries. It's still shocking to some of the other rangers on my team, but not doubted. Still...I don't know what we can do. Perhaps you could try to rebuild the Q-Rex.

Eric: Can't happen. It's from the future. Needs special parts from the future. But there is a way we can still use it. The technology it has can be useful for other things in the future. So...why not.

Hanzo smiled, knowing Eric was looking on the bright side of things. Lauren then appeared suddenly infront of everyone, with Arianna in her arms. She let the infant down, who began to walk around, much to the adoration of the others. She even was talking baby talk, only knowing a few words.

Meanwhile, with Azalia...

Azalia has set down Cara into a makeshift crib, only to be jolted by a sudden power. She smirked, knowing Master Org was defeated. Her fingers became more claw like, and her eyes glowed gold, along with a curved horn appearing. But then, after muttering a few words in her native language, the two features were gone.

Azalia: like I said. When Master org would be defeated, my powers would grow stronger. But I feel much stronger then I had originally thought. But I still need more. Soon enough Cara. You, your father, and I, will rule the universe. Once Earth is destroyed, there will be nothing left to change that. Rest well my child. Don't worry about many things, for mommy is right here. And although Tyrell is not by our side, I still care much for him. Mommy will protect you forever, and will turn you into a fine dragon of great power.

Lothor, who was looking at the doorway, smiled. His ankle was not fully healed, so he was using a crutch for the time being. He then saw Azalia move past him.

Lothor: Are we going to cease some attacks for a couple days, or we going to keep striking?

Azalia: We'll cease. We both could use a vacation.

**A/N: Hey guys. I really have to apologize for a couple things. 1...sorry about the lateness, and 2...how short the battles seemed. I had extreme difficulty writing this chapter. A few things were debated. But now that I got that out of the way, more action is on it's way.**


	18. Drainage

Lothor was walking around the fortress with Cara in his arms. He was summoned by Azalia, who had a grand scheme planned, or so she said. He knew that she worked on many projects, one was rebuilding the Azurezord.

He opened a door to see her chanting a spell, and focussing magic into a crystal beast. After a couple minutes, she stopped, and smiled. She took Cara, and kissed Lothor's cheek.

Lothor: Impressive beast you've made here, but what's the grand scheme that you're planning?

Azalia: Simple. This monster, is 1 of 2 that I am going to make. The 2nd one, will be soon, but I need this particular monster...the Crystal Chimera...to do the first part of the scheme. See... this beast, ain't your normal one. It's made of a special crystal, that can absorb the five basic elements, of Earth, water, winder, thunder, and fire. Light, darkness, and divine...not so much. But that's okay. If I can drain the base elements from the rangers, i'll be able to create a monster that will be essentially immune to the basic five...but yes, i'll make sure that the second monster absorbs the rest. But this beast... it's power will be immense as it fights. If my plan works, the end of this world will soon be at hand.

Lothor: Oh very good my dear. You've outdone yourself. But...what if this monster goes out of control? Actually...if either does?

Azalia:Not to worry. This one won't. The other...well the way I'm designing it...I'll be able to absorb it's powers from within should it disobey me.

Lothor: Good to know. But...we'll need to distract the other three...so before we can begin, I think one more monster is needed.

Azalia: Good. Make sure it's one they won't forget either.

In reefside...

The bell had rung indicating the weekend was officially underway. The rangers all went to the CyberCafe, to chill. Although, Karmyn had split from the group, as she had seen a new dress she wanted. She did get the dress, and was on her way over to the cafe.

That's when things went to hell.

A group of Komododrones, plus a giant single tailed red scorpion warrior were there. She dropped her bags, and got into fighting stance.

Red Scorpion: Well well ranger. Looks like you're in a bad spot eh? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Scorpio.

Karmyn: How...unoriginal. But regardless...do you think that a bunch of komododrones and a lame scorpion will scare me? I think not. Dragon Focre. Dragon Power!

Karmyn immediately transformed, and went on the attack, quickly changing into her dragoon form. She used her various thunder attacks to get in, but one of the komododrones hit her hard, before she got clotheslined by Scorpio The komododrones then all ganged up on her, and she was thrown around like a rag doll. That's when a crystal claw wrapped around her throat, and lifted her up, pressing her against a wall. She saw a crystal lion beast staring right at her, chuckling like mad.

Scorpio: Draxis. So glad you could join us. 

Draxis: This turned out to be even better then I could have hoped. Your powers are MINE!

The lion beast chuckled, as he began to draw out Karmyn's ranger power. She completely lost her powers in a matter of mere moments, before being tossed aside. She was barely conscious, as she heard all the Komododrones and the two monsters chuckle at her defeat. She looked at her emerald, and saw that it was severely cracked. The monsters left her. She opened up a communication to Lauren.

Karmyn: Guys...help me!

She passed out after that. But Lauren was quick to respond, as she flew in a couple minutes after. She demorphed, and looked at Karmyn, who had become quite pale looking.

Lauren: Karmyn!

A few hours later, Karmyn was inside the medical wing of Ragnarok. Carl was practically blubering at what he saw, and nobody could blame him.

Carl: I want to know who did this. I will not stand around here while my boo is suffering!

Ragnarok: Easy there. I think I can help. I'm lowering a monitor.

Ragnarok did so, and showed Scorpio and Draxis. They all saw what Draxis did.

Ragnarok: This is Scorpio and Draxis. Scorpio was indeed a powerful monster. But it's Draxis you have to watch out for, as he is made up of the very same type of mineral that is the Dragon Emeralds. Potentially speaking, this may very well be the one monster we can't defeat. Definitely at the very least, of of Azalia's worst monsters, but not her absolute worst one.

Hanzo: Don't even go there Ragnarok.

Ragnarok: I don't plan to. I know that you have mightmares about that beast. So Do I.

Tyrell: what beast.

Hanzo: We can't talk about it. The pain is to much. Just imagine, if any villain had the power to wipe out an entire planet of living life, in a matter of minutes, then there is a very strong possibility that we might not exist. The only advantage we will ultimately have, is if Azalia does summon this creature, it will cause massive strain on her.

Suddenly, they saw a live feed of Scorpio attacking the city. Carl immediately transformed, and went ahead.

The others would follow, all transformed, to see him fighting Scorpio alone. Komododrones appeared and it looked like a massive army. They surrounded the other six rangers, and Carl vented his frustration on Scorpio, even having a bright yellow aura around him in his dragoon form.

Carl: I'm going to enjoy finishing you off.

He grabbed Scorpio, and flew up in the air. He transformed his shield into diamond, and yanked one of Scorpio's arms off, before tossing him to the ground below. But Carl chased him.

Carl: OMEGA QUAKE BUSTER!

Carl focussed all his energy right to his shield, and slammed against Scorpion,destroying him upon impact. Carl landed, and collapsed due to using up so much energy. He got up, only to be hit with a massive running thunder blast. It was Draxis, and he now held Carl by the throat. The others saw this, and were stunned. They got attacked by the Komododrones, as Carl had his powers drained. He was tossed aside.

Draxis: Two rangers in one day. A good start for me. Now, deal with Scorpio. Later losers!

Draxis dropped a silver coin over Scorpio's remains and teleported out. Scorpio grew.

Heather: Dammit. We can't form the Dragonmax.

Tyrell: We still have the Janus Ragnazord.

Carl glowed for a second, before he was teleported into Ragnarok's medical wing. Heather and Tyrell nodded.

Ryder: I'm not standing around here.

Lauren: Good. Let's get this beast.

Jake: Yeah.

Three rays of light surrounded Scorpio, as the Guardian dragons appeared. The sky glowed various colors, as Zero appeared. Kurai and Shiro few in, and immediatelt formed the Janus Ragnazord with Ragnarok. Everyone got into their respective megazord, with Jake, Ryder, and Hanzo riding in the now formed Tinity Megazord.

Scorpio: Take this:

He opened up his claws, and began to fire massive missiles at the megazords. But they all dodged. But Scorpio stung the Trinity Megazord, particularily Bahamut. The megazord screamed in pain, and deformed. Scorpio was hit by a powerful thrust kick from the Janus Ragnazord.

Tyrell: All your Lauren.

Lauren: Thanks. Divine Judgement Slash!

Zero powered up his sword, and slashed down Scorpion, who promptly exploded from the attack. Despite winning, non of the rangers felt like celebrating.

Back in Ragnarok, the remaining rangers were looking over both Carl and Karmyn. Ryder was feeling pure rage, and thus, was heating up the room. Arianna was with them, but she curled up into her mothers arms, being scared of what her father was doing. Lauren put her free hand on Ryder's shoulder, and it did help calm the fire dragon down quite a bit.

Heather: If Draxis gets a hold of all our powers, then we've lost. And it pains me to say it.

Hanzo: Have faith Heather. We'll simply have to try harder.

That's when a monitor came down. Zero, in his dragon form, appeared. Everyone turned to him.

Zero: Trying harder is indeed the key. Especially for you Lauren. But will it be enough? I'm not sure. But Lauren, my protege...I've taught you everything I know. It is with that, I have clear confidence, you may even become more powerful then me. If you do, then this crisis will be averted. But...do not let this loss get to you. Azalia is truly cunning when it comes to strategies. You have all fought well, to overcome them. Truly, if she's doing this, she is becoming desperate to win. It is the combined efforts of all of you that have caused her to want to do this now.

Hanzo: I agree sir. We both knew she would do this. It was only a matter of time.

Jake: Geez, can you be more melodramatic guys?

Zero; Heheh. Just like Gogyou. Believe it or not, all of you are the specific colors for a reason. Your personalities match your dragon, even you with me Lauren. Just remember. It was a team effort that got us this far. You all had faith in each other. Never lose that faith. Never lose it from your friends, your family, your powers, your zords. And most importantly...never lose faith in yourself.

Tyrell: We won't sir. We will get our friends back on the team. No matter what Mom tries, we can't back down now.

Everyone else agreed. But Ryder turned back over to his two best friends. He let a single tear go, knowing that there was nothing he could do about what had happened to Carl and Karmyn.

**A/N; Yo. once again, sorry for the long wait, but here's the new chapter. I was trying to go for a non crossover arc, bu I wasn't sure what to do. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. I hope that it won't be another month or so before I update again lol**


	19. Psycho Elements and Faded Winds

In the still of night, in the mountain area just outside of Reefside, a loud howl could be heard. It wasn't one of a wolf, but a dragon. A screeching how of pure pain. Ragnarok was in his warrior form, looking down at Bahamut, while the old guardian recovered.

Ragnarok: that bad, eh dad?

Bahamut: Y-yeah.

Ramez and Nikita looked over at their injured friend. They had decided to stay and keep the mighty dragon company. Even Zero was there as well.

Ramez: That wound you got from Scorpio did do a lot of damage to you. But you will be fine my friend.

Sparks flew out of the said wound, and Bahamut howled again. Luckily, it wasn't a poisonous sting. Zero sighed. He focused some light energy onto the wound, which closed it.

Zero: It's pissing me off that we have to fight this war. And what's worse, is that Azalia is planning on bringing back that one monster. We have to destroy Draxis immediately. We can't let her summon that monster. We were barely able to stop it last time.

Nikita: Have faith, young king. Wasn't it you who said we must keep faith in each other.

Zero: I did, and I mean it. The rangers...there is no question that we chose the best ones for the job. The Earth and Thunder rangers might be incapacitated for now, and the other three basic elements might follow. But even if there is just one standing alone, that one will still be strong. Yes. They're a team, whether all of them are there or not.

Nikita: Good. We like to hear that. But Zero...is it such a good idea to keep this thing a secret? I mean, it's not like we have anything to hide, except for memories.

Zero: I've been thinking about it for a while. They do deserve to know.

Next morning, the rangers had woken up, and sped into the mountains on their G-Riders. They were checking up on Carl and Karmyn. What surprised them all, was that the higher ranked Dragons were also there. The rangers were on top of Ragnarok. All but Ryder, as he had went to check on his friends personally.

Lauren: I can't describe it guys. I feel more fear now, then when we went against the Azurezord

Zero: and you are indeed correct in that. On behalf of the dragonzords that fight alongside you guys, I must apologize for not telling you guys about this sooner.

Hanzo: Sir. Are you sure you want them to know?

Zero: Yes Hanzo. I am. They deserve to know about how Azalia destroyed our race. It was no easy task. In fact, her great sorcery wasn't even enough to do so alone. She either needed others to help with, or the power of all the basic elements. The one creature, that every Dragosyn feared. We had fought bravely in the war against her and the dark alliance, and many brave warriors fell, including the likes of Hanzo's father, Bahamut's wife, and many others. It was thanks to this creature, we the dragonzords, nearly died, and thus, were forced to assume these forms. For we went against the one creature, in the universe, that can only be summoned once every six thousand years. And if he is to be summoned, it pretty much means, the end of civilization on a planet.

Jake: Wow. Such a beast exists?

Tyrell: Mom never mentioned this. This is really weird.

Zero: Ah. It makes sense. Her own personal pride must have played a factor into it. She couldn't control that beast either. I have little doubt she will try to absorb all of it's power this time. And if she does, then we're going to need a galaxy full of miracles to win.

Ryder then came up. He looked solem. He wasn't mad, but more or less, depressed. He still couldn't ge over how frail his childhood friends and become.

Ryder: Can you at least tell us the name of this said creature?

Zero: This beast has many names. But for us, the dragosyn we simply called it...Cadmus

The other dragons gave a barely audible whimper of despair, indicating their sadness over it. The rangers all felt a sharp shiver up their spines. That's when Ryder stepped forward.

Ryder: I say we don't stop fighting no matter what. I don't know about you guys, but I refuse to lose against Azalia and Lothor. They can create or summon any creature they want. Fact is, Zero here said it best. As long as we believe in ourselves and each other, we will win. I personally have more then just the universe to defend. I got my daughter, my family, and all my friend, ranger or not! Even if Draxis does become the conduit to summon Cadmus, we will fight until we can breath no more!

The remaining rangers cheered. That's when they were nearly struck by lighting. Ragnarok grunted in pain. But what surprised them, was Draxis and five warriors had come down. Ryder growled, and shot a fireball at them, but the red warrior blocked it easily.

Draxis: How delightful. What I did certainly has your attention.

Ryder: You have it alright. But you're hiding behind a bunch of other monsters who look like the Cyber guys from Mortal Kombat. So seriously...how the hell are we supposed to take you seriously

Draxis: Petty insults mean nothing. I am Queen Azalia's main general thanks to what my purpose is. And A general leads his army into battle. Now... let my soldiers...the psycho elementals, introduce themselves.

Red Warrior: Psycho elemental fire red, BLAZE!

Black Warrior: Psycho elemental chaos black, SNAKE!

Green Warrior: Psycho elemental water green, AQUIS!

Blue Warrior: Psycho elemental wind blue, SLASH!

White Female Warrior: Psycho elemental light white, VELVET!

Lauren: You done? Good. You guys ready.

Dragon Rangers: READY! DRAGON FORCE! DRAGON POWER!

The rangers were all powered up, right to their Dragoon modes. Lauren gave a signal for the dragons to leave. The elementals and the rangers all clashed. Lauren was going to go for Draxis, but a horde of komododrones intercepted her. She fought them off. Rangarok, which they were still all on, began to fly up. He turned upside down, causing everyone to fall off. It would be then, that Lauren would use her katana to slice and dice all the komododrones. But as she landed, more came out.

Lauren: You have got to be kidding me!

With the others, it would seem as if the Psychos and their ranger counterparts matched evenly. Fireballs, ice rays, bursts of light and darkness flew everywhere. But the big thing was, Hanzo and Slash had managed to create a massive twister.

Inside the twister, the two bounced off the wind wall, both trying to hit each other. Hanzo blocked a powerful wind chop from Slash, only for Slash to give a swift kick to Hanzo's private parts, making Hanzo howl in pain. Slash then grabbed the Wind Schimitar, and repeatedly sliced Hanzo. But Hnazo blocked it suddenly.

Hanzo: Not so fast!

That is when both summoned wind claws, to try to out power each other. The damage in the surrounding area was extensive Suddenly, Draxis jumped up, grabbed the schimitar, and sent elextricity through it, damaging both. The twister vanished, and all three hit the ground hard. Slashrose up, pissed off. Draxis also rose up, with a smirk on his crystal face.

Slash: What's the deal?

Draxis: You did your part. I got Hanzo's powers.

Slash: Yeah, and I'm damaged now.

Draxis: Then be of use and GROW!

Draxis tossed a silver coinat slash. It caused him to grow into a massive, blue eagle warrior, with extremely sharp talons.

Draxis: Psychos. Our work here is done.

Velvet: Aww man! You got to be kidding me!

Draxis: Afraid not. We will fight another day.

The rest of the Psycho elements left. Ragnarok had transformed already, and had started to take on Slash, who was overpowering Ragnarok.

Rangers: DRAGONZORDS, ARISE!

The dragonzords for each respective ranger all had come forth, and began to attack. Nikita also joined the fight. The collective amount of the attack hadcaused one of Slash's wings to be broken.

Slash: Wind Vortex!

Slash shot out a massive tunel of wind, which damaged the zords a lot. But he got double kicked by both Zero and Ragnarok.

Nikita: Rangers. Combine with me!

Ryder: you sure? Wouldn't it cause some power imbalance?

Inferuno: JUST DO IT!

The rangers were startled by Inferuno's sudden outburst, but didn't hesitate. They combined with Nikita's legs. The rest of her became a blaster. A new form for the Super Dragonforce Megazord.

Meanwhile, Slash fought back both Zero and Ragnarok. Ramez suddenly joined the fight, by tackling down slash, and blasting it with a golden ray. Slash slowly got up.

Slash: Damn: Still...feeling the effect of that thunder. DAMN YOU DRAXIS!

Slash slowly continued to rise, only to be met with an extremely powerful dual energy wave, that completely destroyed Slash. Nothing remained, as the rangers looked at the destruction.

Tyrell: I suppose that it was a good thing we weren't in the city. But...Hanzo...

Tyrell jumped ou6t first, as the zords vanished. Tyrell rang over to Hanzo, and picked him. up. He removed his mouth guard and visor, letting a couple tears loose. Rangarok came down, back in carrier form, and lowered the hatch. Tyrell brought his mentor to the medical bay, and laid him on one of the beds.

Heather: I would try to heal them, but...well...I can't. It would seem apart of their spirit was taken as well.

Lauren went wide eyed at that. She was surprised that such a thing could happen. The others were grief stricken. That was another ranger down.

Ragnarok: This isn't good guys. But I must thank you on behalf of the dragons for all your help. Take a couple days off guys. Have some fun. Maybe when your heads are cleared, we can do better. Stress isn't good for anyone.

Jake sighed, and nodded. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. The others...they were a bit doubtful of that.


	20. Evaporated

If people could sense emotions in the air, then reefside would have been filled with despair. Not from the whole city, but just from the dragon rangers. See, from what they saw, Draxis had taken Hanzo's Carl's, and Karmyn's powers. But the thing was, he also took part of their spirits. It was an after effect of having the rangers bonded with their powers. And then of course, the Psycho elementals were on the loose.

Still, they did indeed listen to Ragnarok's advice, albeit reluctantly. Lauren and Ryder made sure they spent some time with their daughter. Heather took part in a martial arts competition, and won it. Tyrell however, didn't have much fun, but did keep himself occupied by helping Haley, both in the cafe, and emotionally. And as for Jake, well he decided to get back to some surfing. And to his surprise, Carl and Karmyn had woken up. They didn't appear like their normal selves, but they were fine besides that. They were informed bout everything, which greatly angered them both.

They decided to spend the day on the beach, as they watch Jake surf. With Jake, he was doing rather well for somebody who hadn't surfed in a while. Suddenly, there was this massive wave that was about to hit. Some of the surfers backed down, but Jake didn't.

Jake: Let's rip this one!

Jake, along with the remaining surfers all began to ride the wave. Jake even executed a sweet barrel roll, which got the applause of many spectators. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something rise up from the top of the wave. E gasped as soon as he saw exacter what it was.

Jake: Aquis?

Jake mentally panicked. He knew that where he was at, could spell disater, such as his identity being revealed. But it seemed as if Aqusi was just enjoying the waves himself. But he had to be careful. Suddenly, a blonde surfer girl rode up beside him. He knew who it was. It was one of his friends from school (besides the rangers) and an extreme surf enthusiast, Rachel. Not to mention it was probably the girl that Jake wanted to date the most.

Jake: Sic wave, eh girl?

Rachel: You know it dude. But...who was able to make it up that far?

Jake mentally cursed, seeing that she had noticed Aquis. But he played it off like he didn't know exactly.

Jake: Not sure. Must be better then us to reach that high.

Rachel: Want to see if we can match him?

Jake: Umm...Yeah! Let's got for it!

Jake sighed. That girl made him do some crazy things. But he enjoyed it. They both managed to make their way to the top. Aquis was far ahead, so only a silhouette of him could be seen.

Rachel: Sweet ride bros!

Aquis then raised his hands with the devil horn gesture, signaling he enjoyed it as well. Jaker smiled. Perhaps Aquis wasn't so bad. Of course, when Jake smiled, Aquis turned around, and launched a water dragon at the two. They managed to dodge.

Rachel: What the hell is going on?

Jake: Don't ask Rach.

Rachel: Now I'm really curious.

Aquis: As she should be, guppy.

Rachel had an amused smirk on her face, as Aquis pulled up beside them. He turned around and knocked them both of their boards. Jake quickly swam over to her, and brought her to safety. By this time, a storm was starting, and almost all of the beach residents had fled. Lucky for Jake, Rachel was still conscious.

Jake: You okay?

Rachel: Yeah. But...what's with that guy. First he called you a guppy.

Jake: Yeah...a big insult to any surfer who can at least surf for more then half a minute.

Rachel: then he knocked us both down. Plus he had some sort of freaky robo suit on. What the hell?

Aquis: I'll answer all those questions no problemo dudette.

Both Jake and Rachel rose up. Jake was clearly pissed off. Aquis chuckled at that.

Aquis: How easy was it for me to corner you Jake. Be lucky that this storm came, so almost nobody would see what you really are.

Rachel: What is he talking about?

Jake: Again...something you don't want to know. Or rather...shouldn't.

Aquis: But she will. See Jake...your other friends are to busy right now. So what does that leave you. You're the only one who can battle me. If you don't, well let's just say your little girlfriend here, will spend an eternity in the ocean. A perfect irony and ending for any surf enthusiast.

Jake growled. He sighed, knowing Aquis was right. He had no choice but to expose his identity. With the flick of his wrist, his dragon morpher appeared. He brought it up, and activated it.

Jake: Rach. What you're about to see is something you have to promise me you'll never tell another person about, unless they already know. I know I can trust you on this. But before I show you...wanna go out sometime?

Rachel: Uhhh...sure.

Jake smiled. He got into battle stance. Aquis waited paitently for Jake to transform. Jake nodded, looking at his evil water counterpart.

Jake: DRAGON FORCE! DRAGON POWER! ELEMENT OF WATER!

Jake now stood transformed as the green water dragon ranger. Rachel looked shocked at what she saw. But she now fully understood a lot of his behavior, and why he asked to keep this a secret.

Aquis: That's more like it bro. Let's dance.

The two rushed at each other, as the rain continued to pour down on them. Rachel quickly ran for cover. Luckily, she managed to get into the snack cabin not to far from the shoreline.

It was anamazing sight to behold. Like tow warriors clashing in a climatic battle, surrounded in a raging thunder and rain storm. Something only really seen in the movies. But here it was for Rachel to see. Jake, was fighting Aquis. But Jake had the upper hand. Until Aquis ran to the water, and froze a small portion of the water, and began to surf, calling out Jake. Jake did the same, and met up with him.

Jake: You know, I've always been a bit curious about how a fight like this could go.

Aquis: I hear ya bro. Let's rumble!

The two began to clash again. Their frozen platforms, which were basically surfboards, were the only source of ground for them. They fought on and off them, even switching up. They even shot out water streams at each other. But after that, Jake managed to get in close, and hit a hard kick to Aquis's temple, which caused the psycho to fall deep into the water. However, he emerged as a giant water serpent. He began to attack Jake, as he floated up, and separated out of the water, forming into a full skinned, horned leviathan.

Jake: Nice form. But it's time that we continued this fight. Gogyou, ARISE!

Jake played the call of Gogyou on his dagger. The water glowed green, then Gogyou rose up. He stepped onto the beach, as Jake got in.

Jake: Now this is more like it!

The two begasn to fire off many blasts. Gogyou spun around, and smacked Aquis in the face with it's tail, before launching a barrage of missiles at the leviatan. Aquis tried to get up. He did, and rammed into Gogyu, toppling him into the ocean. Gogyou got back up. By that time, the other Dragonzords had arrived. But suddenly, gogyou began to short circuit then, from the eye, jake was seen falling down, demorphed, holding onto the dagger. Rachel managed to catch him, beform much could be broken. Jake was barely awake. They were both teleported into Ragnarok.

Rachel: Where...am I?

Jake: This is...our base. Put me...on one of the beds.

Rachel nodded, and put Jake down. Being that they were inside Ragnarok, it began to tranfrm, so thus, many vibrations were felt, but nothing moved. But besides, that, Rachel was sobbing, because Jake looked badly hurt.

Jake: It was...a trap. The general...got me.

Rachel continued to let the tear flow, as Jake passed out.

Back outside, Gogyou, had simply fallen over. Lauren, from inside zero, was fuming, as she saw Draxis on top of Aquis.

Lauren: Great. We can't even form any of the man megazords now. But we still have at least two while Bahamut is still out.

Zero: We'll simply have to do. Warrior mode!

Zero transformed. He and Ragnarok tried to attack Aquis, but he kept slithering away. But Inferuno managed to bite into Aquis, and tossed it and Ramez both blasted Aquis down, greatly weakening it. Kurai then growled, as it's shadow ensared Aquis, as Aquis rose up.

Tyrell: We got him now.

Kurai: Thanks for the link boost. But we don't have much time.

Lauren: Then I'll have to take this one. JUDGEMENT SLASH!

Zero powered up his mighty megazord, with all the elements. He brought it down upon Aquis, completely destroying it. The explosion was mighty. Another win for the rangers, yet no celebration was going to happen.

About half an hour later, the remaining ranger all came into Ragnarok's medical bay. Being that they were told of what happened, they were not surprised to see Rachel. They all had their helmets off, to show their faces. Rachel recognized them all, and nearly passed out.

Lauren: Rachel rhodes. You've seen way to much for what we could allow.

Rachel: Oh hey Lauren. Yeah, I'd have to agree. Yet...Jake here did save my life.

Tyrell: Be as it may Rachel, you know of a deep secret. I know that Jake trusted you enough to morph infront of you. But the rest of us are still weary, about the fact you might expose us.

Rachel: If I were a mean girl, you'd already been exposed. I'm not. I can respect deep secrets as this, and privacy. I have no intention of letting this become public.

Lauren looked at her, and smiled. She turned to her teammates, and nodded.

Lauren: I can tell you're being honest. You have to do us a couple favors. The first is obvious. The second...well I hate to say it, but potentially...our enemy is going to initiate Armageddon soon. We're planning to stop it, but when the time comes, we'll need your help to get everyone to safety, because Reefside will be the battleground.

Rachel: Aboslutely. But what's going on. What's the story? And why was Jake targetted.

Tyrell: I'll explain. Thirteen thousand years ago, on a far distant planet of Acrandria, lived a powerful warrior, but generally peaceful race, known as the dragosyn. Human by initial appearance, they could also transform into dragons of various size, and elements. Often, they would help in maintaining order, or joining wars if it was to overthrow evil big enough to destroy many planets. However, like all things, there as an exception. A powerful sorceress dragosyn, by the name of Azalia. She, like her brother Zero, who you saw finish the leviathan monster off, could control all elements, though only to a degree. She hated the fact that people overlooked her, and felt she should rule. So one day, she tried to overthrow her brother, as he is the king of dragons. But...

Tyrell stopped there, letting himself catch his breath. Racle, like the others, were listening quite closely.

Tyrell: She was defeated, and ultimately banished. Because of her hatred and greed, she sought to align all evil beings to overthrow Zeor, and rule the dragosyn, and eventually, the universe. She gained great powers, and made the alliance of evil, which has consisted of some former villains that threatened Earth before. While the dragosyn fought them, she began to gather her energy, her magic, to summon a powerful beast known to the dragosyn, as Cadmus. Their devil , when summoned wreaked havoc, and overthrew the court of eleven. Zero, his three main guards, teachers, and fighters, and the strongest of the elemental dragons. However, they were saved by another planet, who used their technology to turn them all into zords. With their enhanced powers, they managed to reseal Cadmus away. Eventually, they did seal away Azalia and Hanzo, who has under her spell at the time. But as you can see, she broke free, and he's a ranger now. The blue ranger. Also one of the victims.

Rachel: Wow. So is she after your powers to summon cadmus again?

Ryder: We believe so. Especially since the dragon emeralds were created in case of the zords were needed, which has granted us to become rangers. She always wanted them. It makes us wonder if summoning Cadmus was her plan all this time. All we know is, she has created a few evil elemental warriors, and a general that can take our powers, and a portion of our spirits. The elementals unfortunately, are the distractions, as the general...Draxis...has successfully absorbed the elements of four of us. Hanzo here, beside Jake, plus Carl and Karmyn.

Rachel: Them to?

Heather: Yeah.

Rachel sighed. She looked out the window that was there, looking into the distance. Rachel nodded.

Rachel: Thank you for trusting me with this. It means a lot. I just hope you guys destroy Draxis soon.

Lauren: We second that. But...why do you have the eagerness to see him destroyed?

Rachel: Jake...he asked me out on a date so...yeah.

The rangers chuckled at Rachel's answer. It was good for them. They needed that. Especially since the situation was growing worse by the minute.


	21. The Fall of the Rangers

The sky darkened as a massive rip was seen from above, from that rip, descended a mighty black and silver dragon. It was far bigger then anything anyone has ever seen. The people of Reefside had panicked. The dragon flapped it's mighty wings, as several buildings collapsed, and some of the streets exploded

It would be at that moment, that Tyrell would, wake up. Panting hard from the nightmare he had been enduring for several days. Each time the rangers lost one of their own, the nightmares...no...visions, became more and more clear.

Tyrell: Cadmus...what will it take to stop your summoning?

Tyrell sighed, as he got up. He knew today was Saturday, so thus he had less to worry about when it came to anything major. He limped a bit to the washroom, still feeling he effects of the battle from a few days back.

The details were so clear. The last three had attacked, with a giant army of Komododrones. Ryder, inspite of rampaging through them, got caught offguard by Draxis and blaze, thus his powers were drained. But they had also discovered something else.

~Flashback~

Ryder was on the ground, almost out cold. Draxis and Blaze both laughed at him, since they found it was so easy to defeat him.

Draxis: To think you call yourself a red. You were easier then I thought. Just a little bit of water, and you were down. Now I have all your power, to feed to the dragon devil!

Blaze: Yeah. We beat you boy. Now...to fry to up!

Blaze created a massive fireball, and slammed it against Ryder. Blaze kept chuckling, thinking he won. But after a minute, the fireball had shrunk down, and now, Ryder was getting up. It was slow, but he did. The flame eventually was fully absorbed by him. Blaze and Draxis were both shocked. With that, Draxis shoved a massive thunder fist, right through Blaze's gut, before he forced blaze to explode.

Draxis: That...IDIOT!

Draxis rose up, and flew away. But he had grabbed the last two of the elementals, who were both beaten down, before truly leaving.

Draxis: This is far from over rangers. We will summon Cadmus!

~End Flashback~

When Tyrell was finished thinking over what had happened, he was now showered and dressed. He knew that today, Ryder's band was having a bit of a concert at the cyber cafe.

But Tyrell knew something else was up. But he wasn't going to let it affect him to much. He was looking forward to this. His friends all attending, even the rangers who had already been defeated.

A few minutes later, Tyrell was now over at Tommy's place. Kim had let him in. she was getting pretty large now, due to her pregnancy.

Kim: Can I get you anything?

Tyrell: No thanks. I just want to check in on everyone.

Kim: Sure. Follow me.

Kim led Tyrell down to the dino lab. Though a fair bit of the equipment had been moved around. Karmyn was feeding herself taser shocks, to get her level to normal, while Raykhan and Karen were both feeding fire streams to Ryder. Jake was simply in a tank full of water, though that was also being occupied by Rachel, as she was keeping him company. Heather was playing patticakes with Ariana, who was enjoying the game, inspite of the commotion that was going on. Hanzo then rolled up to the entrance, as he was wheelchair bound, and using a resperator, to help get his energy back.

Tyrell: So it looks like everyone is up. Where's Carl though?

Kim: It was...kind of difficult for him to simply absorb something, so he's currently resting up. He has shown signs of improvement though.

Tyrell: Good. The sooner that we can defeat Draxis, the better. Problem is, he keeps escaping before we're given the chance to strike.

It was then, that Raykhan and Karen stopped channeling fire into Ryder. He smiled, now feeling better.

Ryder: We'll get him. Don't you worry.

Ryder went over to his guitar, and grabbed it. He was now on his way to the Cybercafe, where everyone else was going to meet up with.

Tyrell: I wonder where Lauren is.

Heather: She said he was going to meet us at the cyber cafe.

About one hour later, Tyrell was looking around, over his shoulder, a bit paranoid. They were at the cyber cafe, and Ryder had his band there, with everything set up. People had gathered there, to see their performance. The band adjusted their intsruments, before Ryder spoke into the microphone.

Ryder: Yo! Thank you all for coming. I know it's been a busy year, but I also know, that each and every one of you, has been looking forward to see this pre-end of the school year performance, brought you by, the Ragerz.

The entire crowd (albiet of probably 50-70) cheered loudly for that. The place was quite packed, and the Ragerz were ready.

Ryder: We're going to start off with something punkish. I hope you all enjoy.

Ryder played a few notes on his guitar to start it off. Lauren recognized that song, and cheered. Ryder smirked, just as the rest of the band began to get the rest of the song playing.

_Rolling around at the speed of sound,_

_Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow._

_Can't stick around, have to keep moving on,_

_Guess what lies ahead, _

_only one way to find out!_

_Must keep on moving ahead,_

_No time for guessing, follow my plan instead._

_Trusting in what you can't see,_

_Take my lead I'll set you free.  
_

_Follow me, _

_set me free,_

_Trust me and we will escape from the city._

_I'll make it through, follow me._

_Follow me, _

_set me free,_

_Trust me and we will escape from the city._

_I'll make it through prove it to you.  
Follow me!_

_Oh yeah!  
_

_Danger is lurking around every turn,_

_Trust your feelings, _

_got to live and learn._

_I know with some luck that I'll make it through,_

_Got no other options, _

_only one thing to do!_

_I don't care what lies ahead,_

_No time for guessing, _

_follow my plan instead._

_Find the next stage, _

_no matter what that may be._

_Take my lead, _

_I'll set you free.  
_

_Follow me, _

_set me free,_

_Trust me and we will escape from the city._

_I'll make it through, follow me._

_Follow me, _

_set me free,_

_Trust me and we will escape from the city._

_I'll make it through through,_

_prove it to you.  
_

_Follow me!_

_Follow me!_

_I'll make it through,_

_Oh Yeah!_

The entire cafe erupted in cheers upon the completion of the song. Tyrell, who was behind the desk with Lauren and Haley, merely chuckled.

Tyrell: Fitting, considering what could be coming soon

Lauren: I hate to agree with that one, but I do agree.

Suddenly, all the rangers had gotten a text from Tommy, at the same time. They all looked at it the fallen rangers remained calm, and continued what they were doing, while the remaining three all stepped outside.

The Message was:

_I hate to break this up, but we got trouble in the chinatown district. A monster that looks like a fusion of both Snake and Velvet is attacking there. Could be a trap. But still needs to be taken care off. As much as all of you would want to go, only those with powers remaining must go. Best of luck guys._

Lauren: Damn. Okay. We got this. Guys...we have to stop this one. I'll be damned if Cadmus rises.

Heather: don'tyou think we feel the same?

Lauren: Point taken. Dragon Force. Divine Dragon Power!

Tyrell and Heather: Dragon Force. Dragon Power!

The three had transformed, summoned their G-riders, and sped towards their destination. It would only take five minutes to get there, and all three were surprised to see it was just this new warrior alone.

Monster: Greetings rangers. This will be your final fight before the rise of Cadmus. But before that, remembr thy name...Velvelt Snake.

Heather: Velvet...Snake?

Tyrell: Don't ask me, I'm not the one who comes up these names.

It was then, that a huge horde of Komododrones would jump out of the nearby buildings, literally causing a separating between Lauren and her comrades. Instantly, they all ganged up on her.

VS: Let's rock!

The rangers of light and chaois collided with their opponent. Their opponent was extremely strong, having only to suplex the both of them easily. The rangers summoned their swords, but Velvet Snake blasted them out of their hands with silver bolts.

Heather: What? This monster has our Janus combo power.

VS: Correct. After all...Lady Azalia does keep a close eye on everything when she watches. She's no fool, unlike the rest of the former villains that have tried to take over.

Velvet Snake then used a massive silver beam to blow the two back. But they got back up, and struck the monster down. They stood over Velvet Snake, swords poised to strike, but the monster shot a light and dark blast at each of them. Normally, they would simplay absoirb it, but she aimed the blasts at the opposite elements, which hurdled to two back, landing right into the nearby wall. Suddenly, many vines burst through, and wrapped themselves around Tyrell and Heather. They doid try to break free, but the more they struggled, the more vines wrapped around them. Soon, they were unable to move. Draxis appeared, and chuckled.

Draxis: I knew this plan would work.

VS: Yeah. I'm just glad Lady Azalia listened.

Draxis smirked again, and went towards Tyrell and Heather. He grabbed their throats, and began to absorb their powers. Within a minute, it was done.

Draxis: My work is done. Have some fun while you're here.

VS: With pleasure.

Draxis teleported out, just as Lauren was finished with the last of the komododrones. She saw what had happened, and collapsed to her knees. Velvet Snake began to laugh.

VS: Thinking of your fallen comrades? All seven of them? Their power has been put to better use now. As for you. Well I'm just gonna beat you around, like a broken doll!

Lauren looked up, and did a flip kick to Velvet Snake. She summoned her katana, and began to hack and slash away, like a madman (or mad woman in this case).

Lauren: I swear...I will kill you...I'll kill Draxis...Ill slaughter Lothor...I'll vaporize Azalia...I'll destroy Cadmus! If I have to do it alone...I...WILL!

VS: As if.

Velvet Snake tossed a silver coin in the air. Seeing this ritual, Lauren slashed the coin in two, negating the effects. Lauren then threw her sword in the air, and charged up a fire and thunder fist. She moved in, and rapidly punched Velvet Snake around. Lauren then glowed the various colors of the elements, before grabbing her sword, and slashing right through Velvet Snake. Velvet Snake fell backwards, and exploded.

Lauren: Guys...I'm so...so sorry.

Lauren walked over to her friends, and picked them up. Ragnarok had appeared overhead, and teleported the three up, instantly placing the two fallen rangers onto hospital beds.

About ten minutes later, Lauren had walked back into the cyber cafe, now demorphed. It looked as if everyone was leaving, as the concert was over. Ryder saw Lauren, and her expression. He put his guitar down, and embraced her, as she let a few tear go.

Lauren: I...I failed. Tyrell...Heather...fallen.

Ryder: Shhh...it's okay. It's okay.

Lauren: No. Cadmus will come.

Ryder: I know. But...You're going to be fighting it. That's all I need to know, that we will win. I love you Lauren.

Lauren: I...love you to Ryder. Thank you.

Ryder just kept holding her. He was concerned for what had happened, and what was to come, but he did have pure confidence that Lauren would succeed. For Now though, they had to wait.

**A/N: Hey. Happy holidays everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the holidays. I know I enjoyed mine. And now, the new chapter of this story is up. And if you're wondering, when Velvet snake talked, I just used the initials, as you saw (so as to not be confused with it's other meaning of those two letters together lol). Oh, and the song used earlier was 'Escape From the City' by Crush 40 and Tony Harnell. You may recognize that song from Sonic 2 Battle.**

**And remember, as always, leave a review, will make me a very happy camper lol.**


	22. Day Of Cadmus Pt 1: Dragon Devil Rises

**A/N: A Quick note before I start the chapter. I would like to thank D.J Scales for his suggestion. I'm sure he meant the actual Crush 40 song that played when you faced Perfect chaos (in either Sonic Adventures Or Sonic Generations), but it's the phase 2 song that really sums up this battle. That being said, I recommend playing that song in the background while reading this (or another doomsday metal song, whatever your choice is)**

**Also, I'd like to thanks everyone for their patience, and for their dedication. I will be planning on doing at least 2 more parts to this series (1 is a side arc, 1 should be the last season)**

* * *

A few days had past since Draxis got the last of the powers. He and Azalia stood on top of the biggest building of Reefside. There were seven multi colored stones, and a broken scanner device. A spell circle had been completed, and there was now seven ritual poled erected up at certain points.

Draxis: This is it my Queen.

Azalia: Indeed.

Lothor had stayed on the island, as per what Azalia had told him to do. He saw everything, along with their daughter. Azalia then turned to Draxis, and blasted him, killing the monster. Shen then gathered the seven pieces, and put them with the copied pices.

Azalia: Copyotther's copy device worked perfectly, except for the full power. No matter. Eventually, I will absorb all of Cadmus. With all the elements within him, he will be unstoppable, until I assimilate him.

Azalia then began to speak in a foreign language, as the circle glowed. After five minutes, the entire building was destroyed in a mighty ray of light. And out from that ray of light, was a giant black and silver dragon. It had huge legs, muscular arms, and a long tail. It roaed loudly. Cadmus was summoned.

Cadmus: At last. Azalia, I knew you'd summon me again. And thank you all for the power. And with you inside me, I can still feel my strength growing. Now...for some fun.

Cadmus bega to fire off some random blasts, destroying things. Eventually, he had leveled the entire industrial area, and part of Angel Grove.

In the dino lair, Lauren and the rest of the rangers had seen what was happening. They were all looking upon what was going on. Karen and Raykahn were there, watching as well.

Raykahn: There is no mistake. That is Cadmus.

Lauren: Well, then I best better be going. Guys. You simply help everyone else get out of here while I hold them off for the time being.

Everyone nodded. They were all better now, except they couldn't morph. They all immediately left, as Lauren transformed.

Lauren: Mom...dad...Arianna...Ryder...Everyone...I vow to stop Cadmus, or go down trying!

Lauren immediately got out, as Zero and Ragnarok flew overhead. Once Lauren was inside Zero, and ready to go, both dragons transformed, as they arrived. The guardians showed up as well, already in megazord mode.

Cadmus: so the pitiful dragons showed up to do battle. I'll show you why I am the dragon devil!

Zero: In case you forgot, we defeated you once, and we'll do it again. We'll send you back to the underworld, where you belong!

Cadmus: It took almost the entire planet the last time, this time, it's just the three of us!

Cadmus shot out three very powerful blasts, which wounded all three. The Trinity retaliated by hitting it with the Shining impulse, but that did little to began to rapid fire on Cadmus, and Zeor hit a Judgement Slash. But nothing worked. Cadmus clawed Zero, tossing him up, and slamming him down Ragnarok retaliated with a Ragna-slash. Zero was up, and they both tried to hack away at Cadmus. He picked them both up, and tossed them into the Trinity Megazord. All three were down. Cadmus then kicked them, while laughing.

Cadmus: Is this the best you can do?

Suddenly, Cadmus felt multiple blasts on his back. He turned to see the white Falconzord there, shooting away. Cadmus shot a dark blast at it, but the Falconzord dodged it.

Lauren was certainly surprised at this turn of events. She had to know why, so she patched a visual communication to the Falconzord. Indeed, Tommy was inside there, as the original white ranger.

Lauren: Dad?

Tommy: I'm here, and I brought some serious backup.

Lauren: Backup?

Tommy: Yeah. Soon as I knew what was going on, I had formulated a plan. A 'Day Of Destiny' Plan, to be exact.

Cadmus nearly swiped the Falconzord , when it was suddenly hit with a multi-colored blast. Cadmus and the dragonzords turned to see that the Wildforce Megazord was there, but also had the wings of the red Falcon Wildzord as well. Lauren opened up another communication.

Lauren: Wildfocre?

Cole: Yeah. Once we heard about what was going on, we knew we had to help.

Lauren: Thanks. So...dad...what is this...Day Of Destiny...plan of yours.

Tommy: Uniting many generations of Power rangers into one location, where we band together to stop whatever it is we need to stop. Mighty morphing, Zeo, and Wildforce, are the first wave.

Cadmus saw something out of the corner of his eye, and swung it's giant tail. He had swatted down all five of the Shogun zords. The two zeo megazords, plus the red Battlezord, and Pyramidas now entered. The Shogun zords regrouped, and formed the Shogun megazord. Cadmus smirked.

Cadmus: So...this is an interesting development. No matter.

All the megazords, plus the dragons, hit Cadmus with their most powerful attacks. But Cadmus was hardly affected by them. He shot out a massive burst of light, which had toppled all of the megazords down.

Cadmus: Fools. With me being re-energized by the seven elements of nature and order, I can't be beat. Not this time at least!

The shogun megazord got up, and did a flame slash, which did wound one of Cadmus's wings.

Lauren: Uncle Jason...good hit.

Jason: Thanks.

Billy: We're not done yet.

Lauren: I'm still just surprised the original team is using the Shogun zords. But all things considered, I understand why. Cole...I have an idea. Do what you did last time when we did battle together. Hopefully we'll be able to create a decent crack in the armor.

Cadmus: This is seriously getting on my nerves now.

The Shogun Megazord went for the cherry blossom blizzard attack, while the Falconzord attacked again. But Cadmus merely grabbed the Falconzord, and jammed it into the Shogun megazord, before lifting up the behemoth of a megazord, and ripped it into two.

Lauren: NO!

Cadmus threw the two parts into the super Zeo Megazord, which barely managed to dodge. Lauren saw that Tommy, Jason, Aisha, Kat, Billy and Zack, all in ranger form (naturally) were now on the streets, running, and getting away.

Lauren: At least they're okay

It was then, the Wildforce Megazord fired it's wild soul blast into Zero. Lauren then saw something out of the corner of one of the screens. Where the Oliver residence was, a bright green light erupted. It was then, that the other seven dragons would appear on the scene. Them imediately transformed into the Dragonmax Megazord, and stood besidePyramidas, which was now in ultrazord form. Redikaze them appeared on one of the screens.

Redi-kaze: My friends. You okay?

Lauren: Yeah, I'm fine.

Zero: Same here.

Lauren: But what just happened? The others are still out. You shouldn't have been able to hear the call to battle.

Zero: Don't be foolish Lauren. You and I both know who actually summoned them. But right now, let's not worry.

Lauren: I...I can't help but worry. But that's not going to stop my plan. I know what I'm doing Zero.

Ragnarok: I don't know about this plan, but let's keep at it. Cadmus is really doing serious damage here.

Trinity: Agreed. Ragnarok. Turn into ship form. We need your help with the Mega flare.

Another screen appeared. This time, it was Trey, the Gold Zeo Ranger. He nodded to Lauren.

Lauren: Let's hit him all at once!

Everyone was getting ready, except for the Wildforce Megazord, which had been reduced to regular zord form. Cadmus tossed them all away, before refocussing on the rest. Zero summoned it's dragon cannon, and aimed at Cadmus. Ragnarok was now in ship form, and flew into the arms of the Trinity Megazord.

Trey: Zeo Ultrazord FIRE!

Zero/Lauren: Divine Wild Soul Dragon Cannon!

Dragonmax: Dragon RAGE!

Trinity: Super Mega Flare!

The four attacks collided at the same time with Cadmus. Cadmus held them off, until the Super Zeo Megazord struck it with the Super Zeo Saber. The four mega blasts Engulfed Cadmus, as he let out a might scream of pain.

When the dust settled, Cadmus was still there, but now has many spider cracks all over it's body. It was breathing heavily. The massive amounts of cracks had began to heal, but very slowly.

Cadmus: Even with all that, I could not be destroyed. My turn!

Cadmus managed to fly up, sending down a rain of energy blasts, which heavily damaged all the megazords, and the Ultrazord. But they still got up, no backing down.

Unbeknownst to Cadmus, Lauren was flying around inside of him. She was glowing, as if her aura was guiding her somewhere.

Lauren: If I can't destroy you from the outside, I'll have to do so from withing.

Many monsters began to appear, But Lauren blasted and Hacked right through them all. She was on a mission for sure. And if the end result was to sacrifice her own life, Lauren was not going to hesitate, even though she had many reasons not to. It was to ensure that everyone in the universe, especially her mother, father, friends, mate, and especially daughter, would remain safe.

Her mind was set. For Lauren, there was no turning back now.


	23. Day of Cadmus Pt 2: Ranger Resurrection

With her sheer determination and willpower, Lauren felt herself becoming stronger and stronger, each time she defeated a monster. To the point where she underwent another transformation for her dragoon form. The armour was more defined, but equally light as it was before (which when Lauren's logical sense of her kicked in, it made no sense). There were shoulder pads now present, and that was to support the cape that had come with. In that form, she easily took down many monsters, eventually reaching the core of Cadmus.

Lauren: At last. I know this is it. Time to shut you down for good.

Lauren then felt a blast incoming. She dodged it, and let it hit the core. She heard Cadmus yelp in pain. She smirked underneath her helmet. She turned to see who fired the blast, and was not surprised to see Azalia there.

Azalia: I don't think so Lauren. I've worked to damn hard to lose Cadmus.

Lauren: Really now. Wait until Lothor hears you're having an affair with this...thing. HA!

Azalia: Not funny.

Lauren: It is. But you can't tell me that you don't have some sort of attraction to this thing. I know you're type, and you like the freaky stuff.

Azalia: NO, I...well maybe I do. But the only thing I'm attracted to Cadmus about is the power. The power to effortlessly subdue planets. He alone gave reason for the universe to fear and respect the Dragosyn. Why we decided to be mere peace keepers, I'll never know. We should have used our power to rule, not maintain peace. Peace and equality should never exist!

Lauren: they do for a reason. We can all live happily together. Once idiots like you, and as much as I hate to say this, alot of this world's people, understand that, things will be alot easier.

Azalia: Geez, you sound like some repetitive self help guide that gets nobody anywhere. But enough of this. Should I wipe out the last threat, or should I at the very least tell you why I summoned Cadmus now?

Lauren: Noramlly I'd go right for the finish, but monologing is part of the process so...enlighten me.

Azalia: such tongue. But no matter. I begudgingly admit that I do hold some respect for you, and you alone, which is why I gave you th option.

Lauren: I'm touched...not!

Azalia: Fool. But if you must know about this...last time I summoned Cadmus, I had recently just perfected a powerful art, that only I, and I alone, know. Actually, Cadmus did know it, but he forgot it. No surprise, since he's only a powerhouse with no brains. This art, was absorbtion. Every monster that was used to face you guys, all had a special seal on them. Obviously hidden, and non knew about it. The experience may make you stronger, but the fact that I gain more power each times makes me stronger as well. Even from Master Org. Granted, it takes a bit of power to cast the seal, so when I get the power of certain monsters, it is rewarding. I even placed one on Cadmus when I summoned him originally. Hence why it took the Dragon zords so long to finally best me originally. But now. I am absorbing all of Cadmus, while he fights. His powers are being syncronized with mine. Soon, his mind will be destroyed, and he won't even know about it. Then...I will be the next Cadmus. Butt I will discard that name. For to be the ultiate creature of pure power, to destroy millions with no effort, is what all evil being wish for. And I'll especially be more powerful, considering I have the power of the elements as well.

Lauren: Gotta admit, that was good. But there is one flaw now. See, since you told me all about that, what if I decided to do that? I can easily as well, just to protect the peace. I made a vow, a long time ago, that if my life was to be forfeited in order to bring peace, I would. That was my oath, when I became a ranger.

Azalia: Hmph. Like you would be able to handle the power of Cadmus? Don't make me laugh. But now, it's time for you to die. Such a shame to, because you could have been such a good slave.

Azalia charged up her staff, shooting towards Lauren a massive bean of pure energy. Lauren countered with the same, the the meeting point was such a sight to see, with the collided aftermath which was now a ball of pure energy, kept on growing.

Lauren (thoughts): If I could just...direct this...near the core. I could de-power Cadmus!

Lauren kept manipulating the attack to very close to the core. It was large enough to even swallow the , Lauren saw a strange gold glowing light beside her, and a very fain spectral image of a woman, dressed in elegant ropes appeared. She smiled, and nodded at Lauren.

Lauren: Weird. But it's time to de-power this beast.

Lauren stopped, and moved right out of the way. It was a very close shot. The attack collided with the core, and sent a massive shockwave through Cadmus.

On the outside, the megazord were all down. The Zeo ultrazord was heavily damaged, but still was up. The Dragonmax used both staffs with the dragon drills to get up. Cadmus was laighing at their misfortune.

Cadmus: I've won. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

That's when he felt the core getting hit. He held his claw over what would be his heart area, as many waves of sparks blasted from him. The Dragonmax saw this opportunity, and powered up both it's drills, and pierced right into the chest of Cadmus. Being that he was weakened from his core being ruptured, he fell backwards.

Back inside Cadmus, both Lauren and Azalia were fighting to maintain flight, due to the sudden movement. Azalia lost her focus, and Lauren went in, and knocked her out.

Lauren: Your scream of displeasure was worth it.

Suddenly, they stopped. Lauren looked at the core, as saw the seven emeralds there. It was the result of Azalia fusing Draxis with it's clone. Lauren took out her sword, and dropped Azalia. Lauren flew to the ruptured core, and sliced all the emeralds away from it, and placed them into her sword, as it formed the right cavities to hold them.

Lauren: Now to get out of here.

Lauren flew to where Azalia was. Clearly, all the power she used in that attack, plus the summoning, was enough to keep her out cold. Lauren grabbed her, and few out of Cadmus, and onto a building that wasn't destroyed, and used the earth power to keep Azalia trapped in vines. Lauren looked over, to see that the Zeo Ultrazord was sending down a green ray to the fallen shogun megazord. It was actually healing it. Lauren then took the emeralds out. They all floated around her.

Lauren: Please. Return to your true masters. The Dragon force Power Rangers.

The emeralds glowed, and shot off towards the Oliver residence. It was no longer glowing. It hasn't been since the Dragonmax actually appeared.

In the Dino lab...

All of the rangers were clearly shocked. They were still from what had happened earlier. Especially Ryder. What they saw especially blew his mind.

Ryder: Arianna. Just...what is this.

He held his daughter close to him, as she opened her eyes. It looked like green digital veigns were glowing from within. They were receeding now.

Arrianna: Hi daddy.

Ryder: Ari...

Arianna: Mommy needed help, so I helped her.

Kim knelt down beside her granddaughter, and stroked her hair. Arianna smiled again, before she fell back asleep. That's when the emerald appeared in the lab.

Carl: Whoah.

Heather: she did it. She got the emeralds back, and destroyed Cadmus.

Kim: Not quite. Knocked out, yes. But not destroyed.

Ryder looked at Arianna, and smiled. He gave her to Kim, who settled her down on a cot. It wasn't a good idea for her to actually be carrying heavy things now, as she was very much pregnant now, and even looked as if she was going to burst any day now.

The rangers all lifted up their arms, morphers now back on, and emeralds exposed. The giant emeralds all glowed, became energy, and went to their respective rangers. All of them glowed, forcing a morph. In fact, they went right past dragoon form, into similar forms as what Lauren had also achieved. Everyone else (which included Kim, Haley, Rachel, Karen and Raykahn, but not Arianna) looked at them with awe. The G-Riders were also now present, and right beside them.

Raykahn: How do you all feel?

Ryder: Amazing gramps. I've never felt anything like this.

Hanzo: It is indeed a great power. Now we must go to the battlefield. This is our once chance to finish off Cadmus once and for all.

The others nodded, and hopped on their G-riders. They sped along, eventually taking flight. They all saw Lauren there, talking with others through a communication line. She noticed them, and they all came down. Lauren removed her helmet, and smiled. The others did the same. In fact, Lauren and Ryder shared a very passionate kiss. Both had even bigger smiled on their face when they separated.

Lauren: It worked. I can't believe it worked. You all even have Super Dragoon form now.

Hanzo: Fitting name, I suppose.

Tyrell: Is Cadmus just knocked out though?

Lauren: Afraid so. But without the elements to further power him, plus his core damaged, we stand a much higher chance of defeating him.

Ryder: I have a question though. When we saw the fight, Arianna glowed a greenish color, and the dragons appeared. What happened?

Lauren: It's her special ability. Zero explained that her own power comes from a combination of you being near power when it was mad,e which i believe will be used for SPD, plus the fact he also had our powers granted by the dragons before she was created, plus when I was going evil, after slasheria separated, I still had leftover powers from, the rest of you guys, which gave her the power to willingly tap into the morphing grid at any time. It will cause her to have quite a long nap, so as much as I hate to say it, don't expect her up for at least another day.

Jake: That makes sense.

Suddenly, they all Saw Cadmus starting to rise. By now, the shogun megazord and falcon zord were repaired.

Lauren: We're going to need to put everything into this one. A different Dragonforce ultrazord, a warrior form is needed. You guys get to the Dragonmax, and use your powers to heal it. This is where we finish off Cadmus once and for all!

All the rangers agreed. They put their helmets back on, and hopped on their G-riders, and went itno their respective megazords. All the dragons glowed brightly but before anything else was done, Lauren was talking to Tommy, who was back in the newly repaired Falconzord.

Lauren: Dad. Thank you. I doubt we would be able to do the damage we've done without your help. But for now, I think you guys should leave. We are going to finish Cadmus right here and now!

Tommy: Understood.

With that, all the other megazords cleared the area, as all the dragons became one. The base was the Trinity Megazord. Shindou and Ikazuchi formed the feet. Gogyou and Inferuno took their respective position, as Redi-Kaze attached itself to Shiro and Kurai, before attaching to the back, hidden underneath Inferuno. The legs extended in the back area to properly attach everything. Finally, Ragnarok and Zero became arm covers, with their feet at the back all the rangers were in now, as Cadmus finally rose up.

Rangers: Omega Dragonzord!

Cadmus growned, and hot off an energy wave to them, but the Omega Dragonszord blocked it when it summoned both the Divine sword, and the Ragnablade they then did a few slashes, and even made sure to strike the core area. Cadmus was breathing hard.

That's when Bahamut's spell circle appeared. Ragnarok and Zero turned around, as a massive multicolored aura was seen from the Omega dragonzord.

Lauren: Take this! OMEGA FLARE!

The circle expanded, as they channelled many rays into it. It all compounded together, to create a massive white beam, that would completely engulf Cadmus. It screamed out in pain and defeat. Inside the Omega Dragonzord, it did a scan,, and saw that Cadmus, was no more

Zero: Rangers. Good job. I'm proud of all of you.

Jake: Ah...well...it was mostly Lauren.

Lauren: Don't say that. Even though I did fight the whole fight, I needed you guys with me to finish him.

Bahamut: The nightmare of Cadmus is over. But the one who wants dominance is still a threat. She has escaped for now. But there is no doubt she will try again soon.

A few minutes later, all the dragonzords had detached and went their separate ways. Zero remained behind, and was disgusted at the damage done.

Tyrell: Sir. Is there any way to reverse the damage?

Zero: Always. You just have to believe in each other, together. When your power is unified, anything, as you saw, is possible.

Lauren: He's right. Let's do this

? That would be such a waste now though

The rangers turned around, to see a silver haired, ash grey scale man, wearing a tattered trenchcoat. The man chuckled.

?: You may have defeated my true form, but I'm not done yet.

Lauren: Cadmus!

Cadmus: Indeed. And this time, I will personally kill you. I know it was you, divine dragon ranger, who did this to me. And today, I shall kill you all. I shall savor every moment of your demise, for not even a whole planet of dragons could do this to me!

Lauren: You forget who we are. We are the Dragon Force Power rangers. And we can't be stopped.!

* * *

**A/N: ANNNND CUT! That wraps up the second part of this mini-arc. Third part will be coming out soon. What's going to happen. Will the newfound Super Dragoon mode be enough to stop Cadmus now? Or will Cadmus, in his reduced form, finally put an end to the Dragon Force.**

**Also, in case if anyone is wondering, if you want to picture what Cadmus's giant form looked like, is is very similar to ultimate Weapon from FF7. Just wanted to point that out, as a more distinct visual does help everyone. Anyways, hopefully the final chapter of this arc will be done soon.**


	24. Day Of Cadmus Pt3: Nightmare's end

**A/N: Hey guys. Welcome to the season finale of Dragonforce Season 2. I hope you all enjoyed this season. I should be getting started on the third season, which I would actually like some help in naming it. I have set up a poll for it in my profile, so be sure to check it out and vote**

**The choices are:**

**The Last Stand**

**Unlimited**

**Ultimate Fury**

**Genesis**

**Turning Point**

** Anyways. For this chapter (the battle scene, in particular) the best thing to do if you want to have the right music to set the tone, either have the Perfect Dark Giaea theme from Sonic Unleashed (endless possibilities orchestra version) or Sonic Colours final boss theme (Reach for the Stars - Orchestral Version), as both are fitting for the final battle.**

**See you all in season 3!**

* * *

Cadmus began to walk towards the rangers. He smirked, as small bolts of electricity blew off of him. The other rangers were ready to face him. That's when Tyrell sighed.

Tyrell: I don't know about you guys, but I don't think I can fight him. I'm still getting used to having my powers back.

Heather: True. But we have to stand up against him.

Hanzo: Well, there is oene thing we can do. Even though we defeated Cadmu's true form, he's still powerful. So instead of risking it, let's make the only one who went into this fight first, finish this fight.

Lauren: What? No. I need you guys with me to defeat him.

Carl: I agree with big blue. Think of it this way, we will be with you this fight.

The other rangers agreed. Cadmus shot out a black energy blast at them, which they all dodged. The explosion to a building it collided with caused it to fall down. The rangers gathered back together, with Lauren in the middle. They all glowed their respective colours, as they channelled all their newfound power into Lauren. She glowed a brilliant gold. When it faded, she was in much more defined,slightly bigger, golden armour, with silver lining, and red visor glass.

Lauren: Guys...thank you

Cadmus shot out another dark blast. But before it could hit them, it was negated by a golden orb. It then formed into a young dragosyn woman. The very same one that Lauren saw earlier. Cadmus growled.

Lauren: Who are you.

Woman: Ranger of the divine. I am Tiamat. Former queen of the dragosyn, as well as former guardian of that abomination.

Cadmus: It's been a while Tiamat. To think, somebody as beautiful as you, could possibly be so damn powerful! Only you re-enforced my seal. If it weren't for Azalia breaking it,I might not have returned to crush our race.

Tiamat: I know.

That's when Azalia jumped down. She had returned to where the fight was, despite escaping. She approached Tiamat, when Tiamat smacked her. Zero lowered it's head, still having remained divine zord smiled when he looked at Tiamat.

Azalia: After all this time, is that how you treat me?

Tiamat: What were you expecting, a hug? I don't think so. I am so...disgusted in you. I would have thought my daughter wouldn't have become this twisted villain I see before me!

Clearly, what Tiamat just said, shocked all of the rangers. Lauren floated forward (as her new power caused her to be levitated off the ground), and did a double take.

Azalia: Surprised? Yeah, I am this woman's daughter, but did it ever occur that maybe, I didn't want to be the guardian of Cadmus? Maybe I wanted something different. But because you thrust this upon me when you died, I had no choice. Then not to mention that I was denied my chance to become the queen, as my little brother Zero here, decided he wanted to overthrow father.

Zero: You know exactly why I did so. Same reasons I fight against you, even today!

Cadmus: How touching. It's so emotional, I could just puke. If you all could just hurry up, I'll make sure you're remembered in your eulogies!

Tiamat turned to Cadmus and glared. Cadmus shot another blast at them, but this time, it was Lauren who blocked it. She had to use her body, but it didn't make the attack hit. Tiamat got back to the conversation with Azalia.

Tiamat: You most definitely your father's daughter. Despite his ways, I still loved him. But it's clear he passed on his thirst for power to you. I know he got worse after I died, and clearly, you followed. You want to eslave the universe, like he did. Well it's not going to happen.

Azalia: Wanna bet?

Lauren: ENOUGH! I don't care what's going on here. Azalia...you should have stayed where you left to. I saved your damn life. I could have left you inside Cadmus as we destroyed him, and you would have been caught in the Omega Flare! We'll fight another day, but not now!

Azalia: Tch...fine. The sight of you losers sickens me anyways.

Azalia teleported out of the city. Tyrell stepped forward. Tiamat, knowing who he was, embraced her grandson.

Tiamat: Itachi...Tyrell. You are a good poerson. I am very proud of you. Standing up to Azalia, especially being her own son, takes lots of guts to do. I don't have much time left though.

Tiamat turned to Lauren, and produced her staff. It was an elegant long, dual handled staff, with a magical ruby orb at the top of it. She gave it to Lauren.

Tiamat: I have been watching you for a long time. I might be dead, but my spirit has been looking over the universe. I've wept many times at war, and smiled hen peace was achieved. I even foresaw that through the strength of your friends, you would take on Cadmus head on, and win, before finally achieving this power you have now. In order to keep Cadmus tightly wrapped up, I to, was once this powerful. Therefore, I would like to give you my staff. Iused it as queen to do goo, and keep enemies at bay. It's yours to do the same. But...I will only allow you to use it in this form, as it is far to powerful otherwise.

Lauren took the staff, and nodded. It turned into a golden light, and vanished to inside Lauren. Lauren smiled underneath her helmet, as Tiamat turned to Zero.

Zero: Hey mom.

Tiamat: Hello son. Inspite of what's happened, you've done well. I couldn't have chosen a better team of power rangers to do this. I am very proud of you. I will continue to watch from the heavens. Hopefully, we'll meet again, on much better terms. Goodbye.

Tiamat floated up to Zero, and hugged his head, before she vanished. Cadmus sighed.

Cadmus: Even I had to respect her. Even so, it will not change your fate. The despair I felt, permeating this city, it has made me more powerful. Once I deal with you, Divine Ranger, then nothing will stop me.

Lauren: We'll see about that!

The two rushed at each other, ready to fight. Zero vanished, but Ragnarok floated over them. Te rangers teleported inside, and watched the battle on the bridge.

Lauren had her sword out, and Camus blocked her strike with wrist blades. He then slashed her, but it didn't do to much damage.

Cadmus then flew away, and shot out a huge chaos blast. But Lauren kicked it back towards Cadmus, who absorbed about half the damage.

Cadmus: Hmph

Lauren then went in for a kick, but Cadmus dodged that one, and used dark lightning when he grabbed her. Sparks flew everywhere off of Lauren's armour. Once again. Cadmus flew away, taking up to the sky. That's when Ragnarok jetted on out of there.

Cadmus: I feed upon the hate and despair I've caused already. Will your love and hope dare to overcome? They can try, but they will fail.

Cadmus raised his arm up, and the sky darkened, as many small black tornadoes dropped to the earth. Lauren flew up, trying to navigate through them But Cadmus used them to cover himself, as he struck her down from various points.

Lareun: Coward!

She heard Cadmus growl, and charge ad her, that's when she charged up her sword, and dodged his strike, and slashed him down the back, causing him to fall. But as he did, the tornadoes formed at Lauren, and exploded, causing Lauren to fall as well.

They both landed on the grounded. Lauren got up, to see a fallen building in the distance rise, but become many pieces. She rushed towards there, as many pieces of debris, including the building, plus a lot of cars, got in the way. She was hit by a few of them, and it did damage her. Finally, she reached Cadmus, but he dodged her, and struck her hard in the back with his wrist blades.

Cadmus: You will serve your punishment for defying me!

He drove both his blades into Lauren's backl, filled with darkness. It affected her, as she yelled in pain. He let go, and tossed her away, before jumping on her, blades primed again.

Cadmus: Tell me what you cherish the most ranger. Give me the pleasure, of taking it away!

It was with that, that Lauren snapped. Cadmus went to strike her again, but Lauren drove her sword right through glowed brightly, as she took it out, and slashed him off. Lauren rushed towards Cadmus, (as he had landed a bit of ways away), and slashed him again. This made Cadmus very angry.

Lauren: I pity you Cadmus. With all that hate, and your ego, you'll never understaand. There's not a thing I don't cherish!

Cadmus got up, and flew away. Lauren put away her sword, and summoned the staff of Tiamat. Cadmus began to launch several black bombs at the fallen city. Lauren flew up, using a light sphere around her to protect herself, and negate the blasts. She launched the light sphere at Cadmus once she felt she was close enough. It struck him, and caused him to fall to the ground. Lauren descended.

Lauren: Time to finish this.

Lauren let got of the staff, as it transformed into an angelic bow, with the ruby pointing towards the target. Lauren's aura glowed big time. Cadmus was slowly getting up, as Lauren grabbed the bow, and charged up a bright pale golden arrow.

Lauren: Celestial ARROW!

Lauren fired off her attack, which struck Cadmus directly in his heart. He screamed out in pain, as his own power flew off of him, as he fell backwards. Upon hitting the grond, there was a massive light that appeared, before it exploded. Lauren collapsed to her knees.

Lauren: I did it. I destroyed Cadmus!

Ragnarok flew back over, as the other rangers teleported down. Lauren's staff had transformed back into it's staff form.

Heather: You did it!

Lauren: Yeah. But at what cost? Most of the people got away, but there were some casualties. Not to mention the landscaping done.

Hanzo: Don't forget though Lauren. Zero said if we used our powers in a healing manner, we can restore the damage.

Lauren: Then...let's do it!

The seven formed a circle around Lauren. The held their hands together, raised up. Lauren pointed her staff up. They combined their powers again, as a massive ray of light appeared, covering the destroyed area. In an instant, the light faded, and most of the damage done, was restored, a few building remained wrecked, but nothing to heavy. Plus all the lives lost were restored. However, the power they had used caused the dragon rangers to be in their most basic of forms now. They all collapsed on the ground, but Ragnarok teleported them up.

**At Azalia's fortress...**

Azalia smirked at herself. She felt the power of Cadmus now coursing through her, as like she said, she would absorb him either way. Just obviously not as much. She now had the ability to summon massive gauntlets, which gave hr the wrist blades. Her wings, while out now, were massive.

Azalia: At least I got some of the power. Mom and Zero are fools. They'll see.

**A few days later...**

the rangers were fully recovered, and now were at a dance held in the cyber cafe. All the rangers had their own dance partner. It was a celebration of surviving the attack.

Tyrell: It's times like these that makes me glad I'm alive.

Heather: Me to.

The rangers of light and chaos kissed each other. They weren't the only couple that did. In fact, most did. Even Kim and Tommy did, when they sat down. Lauren joined them.

Lauren: Hey guys.

Tommy: Hey there pixie.

Kim: Hello.

Lauren smiled at them. Kim put a hand over her pregnant stomach and smiled. Lauren also smiled, knowing that thee love those tow had for each other, their friends and family, not to mention their own flesh and blood, was undeniable. Lauren knew it was things like this is why she fights.

Tommy: I hope that you guys do finish Azalia soon. I don't know about you, but inspite of overcoming Cadmus, Azalia still grows as a threat. You were lucky to have succeeded as soon as you did.

Lauren: That might be true dad. But at east I'm alive, aren't I?

Kim: Yeah, unlike the last time, where you made everyone believe you were dead. But it was for a much higher cause, so I'm not to mad about it.

Lauren: Who's to say either of you wouldn't have done the same? I'm pretty sure you would have.

Kim: True

And so the night went on. Everyone had a good time. Which was good, because the rangers knew Azalia wasn't going to lay low for much longer. They knew that they had to stop her, and they were very close to bringing the fight to her, just to finish her off.

But one thing was for certain, they were the Dragon force Power Rangers. And they will fight to the very end of evil.


End file.
